Power Rangers Power Fox
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Tommy es enviado para salvar a un niño, recibe la visita de un viejo conocido, quien le comenta sobre un nuevo enemigo quien se esta alzando, Tommy y Naruto, no estarán solos en esta guerra, tendrán la ayuda de nuevos y viejos amigos. Como los Power Rangers: Power Fox. (M, por seguridad) (Naruto x FemKyuubi)
1. Prologo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **::::::::::::**

El mal ha tomado muchos nombres, con el paso de los milenios: Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Divatox, Astronema, Amo Org, o Dai Shi.

Pasaron los años y los Rangers Megaforce, se encontraron en guerra contra: los Insectoides, bajo el mando del Almirante Malkor, la Armada Warstar, a los cuales pudieron derrotar, con la ayuda de el modo Súper Megaforce y el poder de las generaciones pasadas de los Power Rangers, pudieron acabar con sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oriente; Shinobi Godaikoku**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Konoha, fue en algún momento la mayor potencia de las 5 grandes naciones Shinobi, pero ahora, no quedaba nada de dicha gloria: Los Ancianos, quienes deberían de aconsejar al Hokage, comenzaron a revelarse sutilmente y a tomar una gran parte del poder de Konoha; Danzo, al saber sobre el embarazo de Uzumaki Kushina, realizo un pacto con el demonio Deadfist.

Sin embargo, al darle a Danzo el poder para controlar a Kyūbi, también permitió a los Kamis actuar en consecuencia, quienes resucitaron a **3** de los más poderosos Rangers, para que estos, fuera los mentores de una nueva generación Ranger: Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard y Merrick Baliton.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 6 años despues de la derrota de Kyūbi y el fallecimiento de Minato y Kushina**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen y Jiraiya, se habían comprometido a cuidar de Naruto, pero Homura, Koharu y Danzo, actuaron antes y contaron a los habitantes de la aldea, que Naruto era Kyūbi reencarnado, lo cual provoco que Naruto viviera en medio de insultos, desnutrición y golpes por parte de su propia aldea.

Justamente el día, en el que su vida cambiaria, Naruto no tenia alimentos en su pequeño apartamento. Con más hambre que razón, Naruto salió a la calle, ocultándose en las sombras, con un solo objetivo en mente: Ichiraku, no faltaba mucho para llegar hasta su destino. Ichiraku, era un puesto de Ramen, donde era querido por sus dueños, sin embargo antes de llegar, una mano lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y lo lanzo a un callejón, donde vio a tres personas reunidas: Un aldeano que lo había tomado por el cuello y un par de Jōnin, que realizaron sellos, transportándose junto con Naruto a un Shunshin, al bosque de la muerte.

Cuando Naruto pudo ver donde estaba, se encontraba rodeado por una gran cantidad de Shinobis con lanzas, hachas y Katanas, mientras que los aldeanos tenían cuchillos y tridentes, con los cuales comenzaron a atacar al niño, hasta literalmente dejarlo en shock por la pérdida de sangre.

 _ **«No te rindas, aun no»**_ dijo una voz femenina.

— _Ayúdame, por favor_ —Pidió Naruto mentalmente.

 _ **«Te ayudaría, créeme que asi lo haría, pero en este instante, estoy apartada de ti, intenta reunir la fuerza de tu espíritu y tu fuerza física, en un solo punto»**_ _dijo la voz._

Los aldeanos se detuvieron, al ver a Naruto rodeado por un aura negra.

— **¡Dragón Sword!** **(Espada Dragón)** —Un hombre ataviado en un traje verde, armadura de peto dorada y con un casco verde con forma de dinosaurio; hizo frente a las personas que atacaban al niño; usando una espada con forma de dinosaurio.

— ¡¿Acaso sabes que defiendes a un demonio?!—Pregunto uno de los Shinobis, antes de sacar un Kunai y lanzarse contra el hombre de vestimenta y casco verde, quien se movió a gran velocidad, girando y quedando a espaldas del Shinobi, para luego patearlo.

—Solo defiendo a un niño, de un montón de criminales a mis ojos —dijo el hombre.

— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)** —Exclamaron una pareja de enemigos, creando esferas de fuego.

— _¿Estos son los famosos "_ _ **Katon Jutsu**_ _"?_ —Se preguntó Tommy, lanzándose al suelo, para esquivar el ataque de su enemigo— **¡Thunder Sword! (Espada de Trueno)** —La espada del hombre comenzó a lanzar truenos y él, solo tenía que redirigirlo, hacia sus enemigos.

— ¡Me tienes harto! —Dijo otra persona, realizando sellos— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —El Shinobi lanzo una esfera de agua desde su boca.

— ¡Ninja Ranger! —Exclamo el hombre de vestimenta y casco verde, que cambio a una vestimenta blanca con un casco en forma de tigre— **¡** **Sable** **Tiger** **!** —El hombre saco ahora un sable, con el cual pudo acabar con sus últimos rivales— ¡Poder fuera! —El héroe, se acercó al niño y al intentar tomarlo entre sus brazos, se encontró en un lugar lleno de espejos— ¿Es esto, otra dimensión?

— **Hola** —Escucho el hombre, viendo a una mujer de cabello rojo, ojos azules, piel blanca, marcas en sus mejillas y Kimono rojo. La mujer estaba tras unos barrotes y allí encontró al niño — **Mi nombre es Ritsuko y si te preguntas donde te encuentras, entonces te diré que te encuentras en la mente del niño, al cual acabas de salvar.**

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —Pregunto el hombre — ¿Quién es usted?

— **Mi nombre es Ritsuko** —repitió la pelirroja — **Tu poder Ranger, te permitió una conexión con el niño, yo… soy un espíritu, encerrando en el cuerpo de este pequeño.**

—Mi nombre es Naruto, muchas gracias por salvarme —dijo el niño de cabello rubio, la pelirroja se sorprendió, porque ella sabía, que Naruto, temía de los extraños y sin embargo, estaba hablando de forma muy natural con el Ranger.

—Por nada Naruto —dijo el hombre sonriente—Soy Tommy Oliver.

— **¡Tommy!** —La voz retumbo en el vacío.

— " _Imposible"_ —Susurro Tommy, mirando el lugar donde estaba, hasta que vio un hombre ante él— ¿Zordon? —Su voz se parecía mucho, pero este era un hombre calvo de vestimentas grises.

— **Asi es Tommy, soy yo** —dijo Zordon sonriente.

— **Usted, es el mentor de los Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, ¿cierto?** —Pregunto Ritsuko.

— ¿Qué es un Power Ranger? —Pregunto Naruto y todos sonrieron.

— **Los Power Rangers, son un grupo de Héroes, con poderes especiales, que les dan trajes con grandes habilidades, como las que acaba de mostrar Tommy** —dijo Zordon — **Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, el padre de tu amiga Ritsuko, fue el primer Red Ranger y fui su compañero, junto al hermano del mismo: Hamura** —Tommy se sorprendió bastante, al saber que Zordon fue alguna vez un Ranger, como lo era él.

— ¿Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo? —Pregunto Naruto confundido, Ritsuko le sonrió.

— **Mi padre tiene un título, que seguramente has escuchado, Naruto-Kun: Rikudo Sen'nin** —dijo Ritsuko, Naruto se sorprendió bastante.

— ¿Pero Rikudo no es un Kami? ¿No es el creador del Ninjutsu? —Pregunto Naruto y Zordon dijo que asi era.

— **Tommy, si te envié hasta el Oriente, fue por Naruto, por ello mismo, te devolví los poderes del Green Dragón Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger y Black Dino Ranger** —dijo Zordon, Tommy miro su Morpher y vio que brillo en 3 colores: Verde, blanco, rojo y lila/negro, miro a Zordon y asintió — **Ritsuko, ayudara con su formación Ninja y tú le ayudaras con su formación en Artes Marciales.**

—Zordon —dijo Tommy —Yo solo tuve una corazonada y por eso viaje hasta el oriente, tú estás muerto… —Pero Zordon acabo por desaparecer y reírse, Tommy se cruzó de brazos, se sentía de mandadero.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Tommy despertaron en el mundo real y vieron un grupo de **3** Shinobis enmascarados, junto a un hombre de avanzada edad que llevaba ropas blancas y rojas.

Tommy se puso frente a Naruto para defenderlo y tomo posición de batalla, preparando el Zeo Morpher.

—Gracias… por defender a Naruto —dijo el anciano, Tommy se sorprendió y realizo una reverencia.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo un ANBU —Este ya va siendo el 10° ataque a Naruto, en tan solo una semana y siéndole sincero, creo que debemos de dar una advertencia, Hokage-Sama —el líder de la aldea asintió.

—Ley Marcial, hasta nuevo aviso —dijo El Hokage —Naruto-Kun, ven vamos a la aldea —Naruto tomo la mano del Hokage, mientras que los **2** de los ANBU's le indicaban que los siguieran.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya en la torre del Hokage, Hiruzen, le contó a Naruto sobre sus padres: Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, le dijo sobre el ataque de Kyūbi, le conto que alguien que controlo a Kyūbi y que él tenía a Kyūbi en su interior.

Naruto le dijo sobre Ritsuko y la aparición de Zordon y la misión de Tommy, de entrenarlo.

Tommy tomo la palabra, contándole de forma resumida al Hokage, la historia de los Rangers y su misión en la tierra.

— ¿Eso significa que un nuevo enemigo, ha aparecido en el mundo, Tommy-San? —Pregunto el Hokage.

—Eso me temo, Hiruzen-Sama —dijo Tommy de brazos cruzados —Lo que me sorprendió, fue ver a Zordon nuevamente además, debe de ser muy peligroso, como para darme los poderes, que me dio.

 **Nuestra vida puede dar un giro de 360° y no nos damos cuenta, sino hasta que, nos estrellamos.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **::::::::::::::**

La vida de Naruto, cambio de un día para el otro: Un día era un niño marginado y el paria de la aldea y al otro, se revelaba que él era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y era adoptado por uno de los mayores Rangers del mundo: Tommy Oliver.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, Naruto —dijo Tommy —He estado leyendo los pergaminos, que sacamos de la bóveda de tus padres con la ayuda de tu Chakra y me ha sorprendido mucho lo que es el Chakra, ya que Ritsuko te ayuda en eso desde tu interior, nos concentraremos en aprender todo lo que podamos del Unmei no Ken (Puño del Destino), que sería un arte marcial del Clan Uzumaki, al cual perteneció tu madre —Naruto asintió, Tommy le coloco unas muñequeras y unas tobilleras.

—Otosan —dijo Naruto —Estas cosas que acabas de ponerme, pesan —Tommy le acaricio la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Naruto-Kun —dijo Tommy sonriente —Estas muñequeras y tobilleras, ayudaran a darte más resistencia, te ayudaran a ser más fuerte.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer? —pregunto Naruto, Tommy le mostro una serie de puñetazos y patadas.

—Repetirás estos ataques, mientras que caminas dándole **10** vueltas a la mansión Namikaze, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Tommy y Naruto asintió, iniciando el entrenamiento, en eso el Morpher sonó — _"Soy Tommy, ¿Qué ocurre?"_

— **¡Tommy, me alegro de saludarte!** —dijo una voz femenina, a Tommy, esa voz se le hacía familiar.

— ¡RITA! —Grito Tommy se levantó de su silla.

— **No tonto** —dijo la dama — **Ya no soy Rita Repulsa, ahora, soy la Madre Mística, luego de que Andros destruyera a Zordon, él se convirtió en energía, la cual me transformo en humana** —Tommy se sentía raro — **Paso el tiempo y aprendí magia benigna y blanca, volviéndome la Madre Mística, dueña de toda la magia buena en el mundo.**

Tommy llevo una mano al puente de la nariz — ¿Qué deseas? Estoy ocupado...

—… **Entrenando a tu hijo adoptivo, lo sé, querido** —dijo la Madre Mística — **Una amiga muy íntima, ira a ayudarte, ya le he dicho a donde tiene que ir y por quien tiene que preguntar.**

—Y supongo que no me lo dirás a mí, ¿verdad? —dijo Tommy, dándole el beneficio de la duda a esa mujer, que tantos problemas le había ocasionado en el pasado.

— **Ya te he devuelto tus poderes Ranger, asi que no te quejes, mocoso** —dijo la Madre Mística, tratando a Tommy como a una especie de hijo — **Ella también tiene varios poderes Ranger… Extiende tus manos…** —Tommy se sintió extraño y confundido — **Tomas Oliver, te estoy dando una orden** —dijo a modo de regaño. Aun más confundido, Tommy hizo lo ordenado, unas chispas aparecieron y en sus manos, quedo una caja de marfil, muy liviana — **Estos son los Morpher de Naruto-Kun y Ritsuko-Chan, pero aun no es hora.**

— ¿Qué clase de Morpher es este? —Pregunto Tommy.

— **Son los Morpher de los Kitsune Ranger 1 y 2** —dijo la Madre Mística — **Adiós Tommy** —Tommy se quedó mirando la caja en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es eso, Otosan? —Pregunto Naruto acercándose, estaba agitado y sudoroso, Tommy lo miro sorprendido —Ya di las **10** vueltas —Tommy miro el firmamento y ya estaba anocheciendo, se sentía extraño ¿A qué hora había anochecido?

—Esto… es algo que tendrás que ganarte con: Esfuerzo duro, entrenamiento y… carácter —dijo Tommy, yendo a guardar la caja, salió al patio, en eso apareció en un rayo de energía rosa una dama de cabello rubio, ojos castaños, una camiseta rosa y un pantalón azul.

— ¡Tommy! —Grito la dama.

— " _Kat…"_ —Susurro un sorprendido Tommy, mientras que era abrazado por la dama, Tommy aún estaba en shock a su mente, llegaron los recuerdos de la última batalla y de cómo sostuvo el cuerpo inerte de Kat entre sus brazos.

—La Madre Mística, me resucito y nosotros, tenemos una nueva responsabilidad Ranger y con Naruto-Kun —dijo la rubia.

—Otosan —dijo Naruto— ¿Quién es ella?

—Ella es Kat… —dijo Tommy.

—Soy Katherine Oliver, Naruto-Kun —dijo Kat, autonombrándose como esposa de Tommy —La esposa de Tommy —el rubio y el pelinegro se desmayaron.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze/Oliver: 2 años después…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Naruto, hora de irte a la academia! —dijo Kat, Naruto se levantó de su cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo, donde su madre lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo, el rubio se fue a bañar y después bajo a desayunar, donde fue saludado por su padre —Tommy, recuerda que a las 13:00, es la prueba de Naruto, tenemos que estar allí.

—No te preocupes, mi amor —dijo Tommy besándola —A las **9:00** me reuniré con los líderes de Clan y a la **13:00** estaré allí —Kat le dijo entre muecas "Más te vale", Tommy la miro extraño, él nunca había faltado a ningún evento de su hijo y en esta ocasión, que él se convertiría en Ninja, tampoco sería la excepción.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ángel Grove; 9:00**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡NO TE MUEVAS! —Dijeron un grupo de comandos SWAT, rodeando a Adam, quien subió sus brazos hasta su nuca.

— ¡POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO, TODOS LOS AGENTES DE NOMBRE EN CLAVE "POWER RANGERS" DEBEN DE SER CAPTURADOS, CLASIFICADOS Y ENCERRADOS! —Dijo el Capitán SWAT.

— ¡NO TE MUEVAS! —Dijo un soldado Razo— ¡MANOS A LA CABEZA ADAM PARK, QUEDAS ARRESTADO!

— ¡PODER TURBO! —Un casco con diseños de automóvil y un traje color verde, se acoplo al cuerpo de Adam, quien comenzó a patear o lanzar puñetazos a los soldados Swat, dejándolos en el suelo inconscientes y luego esposándolos— ¡Poder, fuera! —El traje de Ranger abandono a Adam, quien tomo su comunicador — ¡Tommy, Leo, Cole, Wess! ¡¿Alguien me recibe?!

—Hola, soy Tensō —dijo una voz infantil y robótica —Escúchame, sigue las coordenadas holográficas —Del Morpher de Adam, salieron un conjunto de números holográficos verdes.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha 13:00; Sala de Entrenamiento**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los padres de los aspirantes a Genin se reunieron, para ver como sus hijos, se convertirían en Genin, con **4** simples pruebas: Lanzamiento de Shuriken, Shunshin, Kawarimi y Bushin.

Todos con un resultado sobresaliente, al final, solo faltaba Naruto. Varios Jōnin, Chūnin y aldeanos, comenzaron a abuchear, cuando él paso al frente, se sintió triste y la inseguridad le gano, hasta que se vio un láser rosa, golpear el lugar, donde se escuchaban lo abucheos; Tommy y Naruto llevaron una mano a su rostro, el mensaje de Katherine era claro: "Vuelvan a hacer o decir algo de mi hijo y no respondo"

— _Kat-San, se parece a Kushina_ —Pensó un aterrado Sarutobi.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Naruto lanzo sus Shuriken bañadas en Fūton, el Kawarimi y el Shunshin, fueron perfectos. Pero se quedó congelado, cuando llego la hora del Bushin.

— ¿Naruto? —pregunto Iruka, al ver al rubio inseguro, quien comenzó a estresarse, ya que sabía, que no lo lograría, pero no quería decepcionar a sus padres, escucho un cuchicheo y vio a su madre, realizar un símbolo extraño con sus manos. Kat asentía, Naruto realizo el símbolo que era como una especie de "cruz" +; realizado con sus manos, envió Chakra y una cantidad abismal de clones aparecieron llenando el estadio.

Todos aplaudieron, Naruto realizo un Kinjutsu, pero aun asi, paso la prueba.

— _Tendré que hablar con Deadfist-Sama y Danzo-Sama_ —pensó un molesto Mizuki.

 _ **(¿Qué quieren que ocurra en el Próximo Capítulo?)**_


	3. Capitulo 2: MiProAt-040

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Para Entender un poco mejor el ataque SWAT o la MiProAt-040, busquen en Youtube "Power Rangers: Bootleg" aun asi, explicaremos algunas cosas de ese Fan-Film, en este capitulo.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **MiProAt-040**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Un día **24** de Marzo, los representantes de la ONU y de la Interpol, quedaron de una reunión en Los Ángeles-California, se tomaron muy enserio los ataques de monstruos sobre el mundo humano.

— ¡Propongo aliar a los ministerios de defensa, de cada país! —dijo el representante Francés.

— ¡Apoyo la proposición de Francia! —dijo el representante Chino.

— ¡Propongo que cierta cantidad de satélites fotográficos, sean puestos en órbita, para escanear y clasificar a los monstruos, que nos atacan, así mismo, propongo la creación de una fuerza elite, para combatir a nuestro enemigo! —Dijo el representante Alemán.

— ¡Los Power Rangers! —Grito el representante de Finlandia… todos comenzaron a murmurar y tras un debate de **4** meses, se acordó que un equipo de vestimentas similares al usado por la SWAT, pero con el nombre en clave de: MiProAt-040 (Ministerio de Protección contra Ataques: 040).

Los Estados, comenzaron a mandar detectives de la MiProAt040, para dar con las identidades de los Rangers: Ryan Mitchell, Zhane y Max Cooper, fueron capturados, a los **6** meses de la activación de la MiProAt040.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tiempo Presente: Cuartel de los PR: Megaforce**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Adam, Wes, Erik, Andros, Cole, Jayden, Leanbow, Udonna, Nick/Bowen y los Rangers Megaforce.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto Nick desorientado, no tardo mucho, en ver la habitación y ver las llaves Ranger— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— **¡BIENVENIDOS RANGERS, AL SANTUARIO! ¡SOY GOSEI, MENTOR DE LOS RANGERS MEGAFORCE, QUIENES UTILIZARON LAS LLAVES RANGERS, ACCEDIENDO A LOS ANTIGUOS PODERES RANGERS, PARA LUCHAR CONTRA LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL!** —Dijo Gosei.

—Gosei, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la Gran Guerra, ¿verdad? —dijo Udonna sonriente.

— ¿Lo conoces, Mamá? —Pregunto Nick, Udonna asintió.

—Aun recuerdas la guerra de hace **2** años, ¿verdad, Bowen? —Pregunto Leanbow y Nick asintió —El es el Mentor de los Rangers Megaforce — **3** rayos de luz se formaron: Uno verde, uno rosa y uno naranja.

—Me alegro de verte, Gosei —dijo Tommy quien hizo acto de presencia y chasqueando los dedos, hizo aparecer un holograma, realizo movimientos de manos y apareció el holograma de un esqueleto enfundado en una armadura roja —Este, es Deadfist, el más reciente mentor de los Dead-Watchmen, seres que fusionan la magia maligna de Octomus ("El Amo", líder supremo de los enemigos en Fuerza Mistica), la magia contaminada de los Org y la reciente redescubierta Tecnología 7.8 del Imperio de las Maquinas.

—Tommy, eso es imposible —dijo Katherine, sin creerle a su marido.

—Okasan tiene razón, Otosan —dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a los que conocían a Tommy —Según el Video diario, el Imperio de las Maquinas fue destruido.

—Tienen un aliado y nosotros, un traidor entre nuestras filas, Naruto —dijo Tommy.

— ¿Un traidor? —Pregunto Kat — ¿Quien?

—El Ministerio sabe quiénes somos, gracias a la traición de Rocky —dijo Tommy.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 3: Primer Asalto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Nota 2: ¿Qué parte de "Algunas cosas serán diferentes" no entienden? Ya tengo un Guest, quejándose. Si no les gusta el fic, quéjense por MP o sencillamente, no comenten.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 3: Primer Asalto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto bloqueaba los ataques de su padre, con un par de varas Bō, mientras que Tommy también le atacaba con una vara Bō.

—Nuestros enemigos tomaran las formas más monstruosas del mundo —dijo Tommy, antes de enredar su vara en una pierna de Naruto, hacerle perder el equilibrio y que cayera sobre la mullida alfombra de la habitación de entrenamiento. El rubio se perdió en sus recuerdos.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¡Rocky! —_ _Grito Naruto desconcertado, antes de mirar a su padre_ _—_ _Pero Otosan, tu dijiste que él falleció, durante la guerra contra el Imperio de las maquinas._

— _Y eso fue lo que vi, en aquel entonces, Naruto —dijo Tommy de brazos cruzados._

— _TODOS…—_ _dijo Kat_ _—Vimos como Rocky utilizo hasta la última onza de poder Ranger, su Morpher estaba destruido y aun asi, estabilizo el poder y se lanzó contra Lord Zedd y el Rey Mondo._

— _Pero, si un antiguo Ranger nos traiciono —dijo Nick —Entonces, es él quien ayudo a formar el MiProAt-040._

— _No podemos huir de nuestro destino —dijo Cole —Tú lo dijiste Tommy: "Somos Power Rangers y nunca nos rendimos"._

— _Y no nos hemos rendido, Cole —dijo Kat, mientras que Tommy sacaba de su bolcillo lo que parecía ser una varita pequeña y dibujo un símbolo extraño "Ʒ", con la energía que despedía la varita (Como los Kanjis que dibujaban en el aire los PR: Samurái), toco el rostro de Gosei y él junto con Tensō y las llaves Ranger, desaparecieron. Antes de poder exclamar sorprendidos, todos desaparecieron en medio de luces de sus respectivos colores Ranger._

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Tetsu no Kuni**_

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::**_

— _¿Qué fue eso, Tommy? —_ _Pregunto Nick_ _— ¿Dónde está Gosei o, donde estamos nosotros?_

— _Estamos en las Shinobi Godaikoku —dijo Kat sonriente, pero no todos sabían Japonés, la dama volteo sus ojos —Estamos en las Naciones Elementales._

— _ **Gracias por traer a los chicos, hasta este lugar, Tommy**_ _—dijo la Madre Mística, desde la nada, una luz rodeo a Naruto, quien salió despedido contra una pared, cuando Naruto estaba por golpear contra la pared, una dama de cabello rojo, ojos azules, piel blanca, marcas en sus mejillas y Kimono negro, apareció, deteniendo el avance de Naruto. La Madre Mística desapareció y la dama se presentó como Ritsuko: Una Kitsune, un ser que podía variar su forma entre humana y una zorra, era algo asi, como la compañera de aventuras de Naruto._

— _Rangers, un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido, tomando la forma,_ _ **3**_ _enemigos: Deadfist, la MiProAt-040 y Rocky_ _—dijo Tommy —_ _Deadfist: puede combinar Magia y tecnología, la MiProAt-040 esta tras nosotros y Rocky.._ _. él es un gran problema —_ _Algo se escuchó desde una computadora y Tensō apareció_ _._

— _¡Graves problemas, en Konoha! —dijo Tensō._

— _Andando —dijo Adam, pero antes de salir, todas las Ranger Keys, se transformaron en_ _Morpher, cada uno, tomo el que conocía y salieron a completar su misión._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

De todo esto, menos de **2** días y nuevamente, había un ataque, ya era el **5°** contra Konoha.

— ¡NO PIENSEN QUE PODRAN VENCERME, AL IGUAL QUE A LOS OTROS! —Era… Un castor con cuerpo humano y un láser por mano/pata derecha, que comenzó a lanzar sus laser, contra la infraestructura de Konoha, mientras que los ANBU o Shinobis, caían como moscas a su paso.

— **¡Kitsune Ō Tsume! (Gaara del Rey Zorro)** —Exclamo una persona enfundada en un traje Naranja/negro, tenía un casco con motivo de zorro; la persona, corto con sus guantes/garras el torso del castor/humano.

— **¡Thunder Tiger! (Trueno Tigre)** —Exclamo Tommy en su traje de Ranger blanco, quien lanzo desde su bastón un rayo, contra el castor/humano.

— **¡Con eso, no me vencerán!** —dijo el castor, atacando, con su laser.

— **¡Turbo Speed! (Velocidad Turbo)** —Exclamo una persona con un traje verde con motivos de automóviles, pasando por el lado del castor, lastimándolo.

— **¡Tsume Kitsune! (Garra de Zorro)** —El traje de Ritsuko, era blanco tenía la forma de un Kitsune blanco y una falda, además el traje dejaba apreciar un poco su busto, era un traje Ranger muy extraño.

— **¡** **Kitsune no Nijū Ken** **! (Doble Espada de Zorro)** —Exclamo Naruto, sacando un par de Katanas y yendo hacia el castor.

— ¡Naruto, espera! —Grito Tommy.

— **¡Wind Ninja Sword! (Espada Ninja de Viento)** —Kat apareció, en su traje Mighty Ninja rosa, lanzando una onda de viento, con su espada y golpeando a su enemigo.

Naruto acabo a su enemigo, cortándolo, volvió su mirada hacia sus padres, ellos asintieron y se transportaron hasta las afueras de Konoha, donde deshicieron la transformación Ranger y Naruto entro en la aldea, tenía clases, como cualquier otro Genin...

 **O adolecente con actitud que era en secreto un Ranger.**


	5. Equipo 11

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a un reciente amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 5: Equipo 11**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por fin llego el gran día: El día de la graduación de la academia y el inicio de la vida Shinobi.

—El equipo 1, estará compuesto por… —Naruto dejo de prestar atención y le pidió a Ritsuko, que le despertara cuando le nombraran, la pelirroja le sonrió y acepto— (…) Naruto, despierta —El rubio miro a Iruka, pero realmente, el sueño le estaba ganando —Equipo **10** : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji; Equipo **11** : Uzumaki Naruto, Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko y Fū.

No paso mucho, para que la Jōnin Sensei del equipo 11 apareciera: ojos castaños claro, cabello violeta y tiene tez blanca. Lleva un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos, una mini-falda naranja oscuro, así como un protector de frente.

—Equipo **11** , vengan conmigo —Ordeno Anko y los 3 salieron, dejando a Iruka, con la palabra en la boca; Naruto, Ritsuko y Fū siguieron a su Sensei, hasta el campo de entrenamiento **11** , vieron **3** troncos, ellos se sentaron en los troncos, mientras que Anko se mantenía de pie —Muy bien chicos, quiero que se presenten: Sus nombres, lo que les gusta y lo que no.

— ¿Podría iniciar, usted, Sensei? —Pidió una tímida Fū, Anko asintió.

—Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko, tengo 24 años, me gustan las serpientes y el Dango, mi Chakra es de tipo Katon. Les toca —dijo una sonriente Anko, sus 3 alumnos se miraron y Ritsuko alzo la mano.

—Mi nombre es Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko, tengo **13** años —dijo La pelirroja (Se veía de dicha edad, gracias a un Henke), mientras que Naruto le decía "mentirosa" con los labios —Me gustan los Zorros, pasear con Naruto-Kun, entrenar Jutsus **Fūton** , las costillas de cerdo y estar con mis suegros (Tommy y Kat).

—Mi nombre es Fū, tengo **13** años, me gusta las bolas de arroz, mi elemento es el **Fūton** —dijo la chica de cabello verde.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —dijo Naruto sonriente —Me gusta el Ramen, estar con Ritsuko-Chan, mi elemento es el Fūton y me gusta el entrenamiento con mis padres.

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Anko sonriente, era un equipo **100% Fūton** , a pesar de que ella tenía **Katon** , sería divertido seducir a Asuma, para que este le enseñara a realizar **Fūton Jutsus** —Esto será sencillo: Tienen que quitarme mi collar... —Saco un reloj-despertador de su bolcillo y lo puso a funcionar —tienen que arrebatármelo, antes de que el tiempo finalice... Pueden usar cualquier Jutsu, incluso armas y… ¡AHORA! —Fū y Ritsuko se ocultaron, pero no Naruto —Según parece, no a todos nos gusta ocultarnos, ¿verdad, Naruto-Kun?

—Asi es, Sensei, no a todos nos gusta ocultarnos —dijo Naruto, sacando un Kunai y yendo hacia su Sensei.

Anko intercepto el Kunai de Naruto, torció su mano hasta arrebatárselo, le hizo perder el equilibrio y le tomo del cuello — ¡REGLA SHINOBI, **#1**! —Grito para que Ritsuko y Fū, le escucharan— ¡NUNCA, ATAQUEN DE MANERA FRONTAL! —Pero Naruto desapareció— ¡¿ **Kage Bushin**?! —Se preguntó Anko, antes de lanzarse al suelo y que una lluvia de Kunai's le pasara, por encima de su cabeza.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto desde su escondite.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkūha! (** **E** **Viento** **: Ola del Vacío)** —Exclamaron Fū y Ritsuko, desde sus respectivos escondites, en el centro del lugar, se creó un vacío, que fue jalando, poco a poco, a Anko.

— _Lo lamento mucho_ —Pensó una triste Anko, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** —La pobre serpiente, fue aspirada por el vacío y se devolvió a su hogar, ante lo cual, el Jutsu finalizo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¿Sensei, puede utilizar serpientes?_ —Se preguntó una sorprendida Fū.

— _ **Fue increíble, aunque estoy un tanto, asustada**_ —Confeso Natsumi (Nanabi) — _**¡¿QUÉ SE HIZO, LA MUJER SERPIENTE?!**_ —Pregunto Natsumi, asustando a Fū, quien vio que su Sensei, ya no estaba allí, pronto sintió un par de manos sobre sus ojos.

—Perdiste, Fū-Chan —dijo Anko y minutos después, Fū, estaba atada por una cuerda muy gruesa, como para cortarla con **Fūton**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¿Esa fue Anko-Sensei?_ —Se preguntó Naruto, para luego esquivar un Kunai, que corto, su mejilla derecha.

—Hola, Naruto-Kun —dijo Anko apareciendo— **¡Sen'eijashu! (Manos de** **Serpientes** **Sombra** **Ocultas)** —De la manga de Anko, salieron miles de serpientes, que fueron, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Fūton: Reppūshō! (E.** **Viento** **: Jutsu Violenta** **Palma** **de** **Viento** **)** —Exclamo el rubio, destruyendo las serpientes, pronto un Kunai paso por su lado — _Sensei necesita estar, más atenta_ —Pensó Naruto, quien saco su propio Kunai y lo lanzo, contra Anko. Anko se dobló, esquivando el Kunai de Naruto y jalando sus manos, Naruto se tensó— _¡Hilo Ninja!_ —Pensó el rubio —Bueno Sensei, tiempos desesperados: Medidas desesperadas —Anko sonrió, quería saber, que haría su alumno— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi! (E. Viento: Jutsu Armadura de Viento)** —El cuerpo de Naruto, se rodeó de viento y pronto se vio rodeada, por sus **3** alumnos, quienes tenían el mismo Jutsu activo.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Exclamaron los **3** , expulsando el mismo Jutsu, al mismo tiempo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ACABAMOS, ATADOS A LOS TRONCOS?! —Pregunto un enfadado Naruto.

— ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME EXPLIQUE! ¡¿COMO FALLAMOS, ESE JUTSU?! —Protesto Fū enfadada y tratando de usar su Chakra, para cortar las cuerdas, pero imposible.

— **Aunque trabajamos en equipo, Sensei utilizo un Bakuhatsu Bushin (Clon Explosivo)** **que nos lanzó contra el suelo y quedamos inconscientes, al despertar estábamos atados** —dijo Ritsuko, casi sin emociones, como una autómata… en realidad, estaba muy deprimida, ante su fallo, ahora volverían otros **7** meses a la academia, para soportar a Iruka.

— ¡ERA UNA PREGUNTA AL AIRE! —Gritaron Naruto y Fu enfadados, consigo mismos por perder, con su Sensei, por usar ese Bushin y con Ritsuko, por contestar, (algo que no deseaban escuchar y ya lo sabían de antemano)

—Trabajaron en equipo —dijo Anko sonriente —Bien hecho, chicos —Anko procedió a liberarlos— ¿Por qué están tristes? — Pregunto la Jōnin de forma inocente— ¿Quieren Dango? —Los **3** negaron con la cabeza, hasta que ella lo entendió —Este es solo nuestro primer día —Sus alumnos alzaron la cabeza y ella sonreía —No volverán a la Academia, fallar es parte de la misión, el problema, yace en que si fallan en una misión, pueden acabar muertos —A los **3** , les salió una gota tras sus cabezas —Tienen trabajo en equipo y se complementan por su elemento, pero les faltan un par de cosas: Coordinación y comprensión: Eso lo trabajaremos, equipo **11**.

— ¡SI! —Gritaron al unísono, felices.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Los Rangers, no sabrán, ni que les golpeo** —dijo un castor con cuerpo humano, en su mano derecha un bastón, con el cual golpeo el suelo; comenzando una lluvia de meteoros, sobre Konoha.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a un reciente amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Luego de salir del entrenamiento, Fū se dirigió a su hogar y Naruto en compañía de Ritsuko, fueron al suyo a medio camino, vieron como un meteoro, cayó ante ellos, al alzar sus cabezas, vieron una lluvia de meteoros, que golpearon edificios o incluso mataron personas.

— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, multiplicándose y ayudando a los aldeanos y algunos Shinobis a llegar, al único lugar seguro: los resguardos subterráneos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, intentaron, encontrar al misterioso atacante, pero era inútil, por un instante, olvidaron que su rival no usaba Chakra.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Ritsuko —Calibra el Morpher, para poder dar con Otosan, Okasan y los demás —Naruto asintió y realizo algo en su Morpher.

—Tengo la energía Ranger del Red Quantum Ranger —dijo Naruto —Sígueme.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Quantum Laser! —Exclamo Noah, enfundado en el traje del Quantum Ranger, mientras que disparaba al... ¿Castor? Tenía cabeza de castor, armadura y su mano izquierda era un taladro.

— ¡ESO NO TE SERVIRA, POWER RANGER! —Dijo el Castor, hundiendo su mano/taladro en la tierra, para luego, sacar el taladro, bajo los pies de Noah, dándole un fuerte golpe, que lo lanzo hacia atrás y deshizo su transformación.

—Nuestro turno —dijo Naruto a Ritsuko, quien asintió— **¡** **Quantum** **Power** **! (Poder Quantum)** —Naruto fue revestido con un traje rojo/negro y un casco negro de visor rojo con un triángulo extraño.

— **¡** **Accessing the** **Power** **Fox** **! (Accediendo al Poder Zorro)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, solo cuando tuvo su casco en forma de Kitsune y su vestimenta blanco/rojo, se dio cuenta, del cambio de Naruto— _¡¿CÓMO RAYOS, OBTUVO ÉL, EL QUANTUM MORPHER?!_ —Pensó Ritsuko molesta, con su novio.

Al mirar mejor, el Castor, ya no estaba allí.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas después; Calles de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Quantum Blaster!** —Exclamo Naruto, disparando a su rival.

— ¡¿ESO ES TODO?! —Pregunto el castor, hundiendo su taladro en la tierra y produciendo un gran terremoto.

— ¡SOLO ESTAMOS EMPEZANDO! —Exclamaron, Naruto y Ritsuko.

— ¡Power Out! (Poder Fuera) —Exclamo Naruto, des transformándose y mediante un Jutsu, enviando la Ranger Key, de vuelta a la base en Ten no Kuni, para después sacar su Morpher— **¡Accessing Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Zorro)** —Naruto saco la Kitsune Katana _**(N/A: Como la Katana del Shadow Ranger)**_ y Ritsuko, hizo lo mismo.

Ambos, se lanzaron contra el Castor, quien hundió su mano/taladro en el suelo y causo que su mano, saliera donde los Rangers, estaban parados, haciéndolos tropezar.

— **¡** **Kitsune** **Sokudo ni** **! (Velocidad de Zorro)** —Exclamaron ambos, sus botas, se convirtieron en patines— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Yoroi no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Armadura de Viento)** —Añadiendo la agilidad grácil del viento, pudieron tomar una gran velocidad y lastimar al Castor…

— **¡Brachiosaurus Staff! (Bastón Braquiosaurio)** —Exclamo Tommy, en el traje del Black Ranger, golpeando efectivamente a su rival.

— ¡AUN NO ME HAN DERROTADO! —Exclamo el Castor— **¡Mokuton:** **Tōtemu no Jutsu** **! (E. Madera: Jutsu Tótem)** —El Castor coloco sus manos en el suelo del cual salieron un par de Tótems: Un castor, un lobo y un águila. Ambos Tótems, comenzaron a lanzar "Senbon de madera" Usando el Brachiosaurus Staff, Tommy pudo protegerse, asi mismo Naruto y Ritsuko, usaban sus Katanas— ¡¿Cómo es posible?! —Pregunto el castor.

— **¡Fūton: Katana!** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, saltando sobre el castor, produciendo profundos cortes en su cuerpo, gracias al **Fūton** y derrotándolo, con un ataque de fuego de Tommy, usando su bastón de Dino Ranger.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sin que los Rangers, lo supieran, alguien vio la batalla, más no sabía de quienes se trataba, pero era definitivo, esa persona, deseaba de forma egoísta ser un Ranger.

— _Con ese poder, podre derrotar a mi padre_ —Pensó.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a un reciente amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **:::::::::::::::**

Fū, Naruto y Ritsuko. Se reunieron luego de hacer misiones rango D y entrenar casi todo el día, con Anko, se sentían cansados, pero no por ello, menos fuertes. Solo… estaban molidos.

— ¡Chicos! —dijo Anko, alcanzando a sus alumnos —Mañana tendremos una misión, descansen bien.

—Hai, Sensei —dijeron el rubio, la pelirroja y la peliverde, con un tono pausado y cansado. Realmente, necesitaban llegar a sus respectivos hogares y descansar, en eso, el Morpher de Naruto sonó, dio una excusa de ir a comer algo, ya que Ichiraku estaba cerca, se ocultó y contesto al llamado.

—Gosei dice, que puede presentir, extrañas señales desde la luna y ha intervenido una charla entre 2 súbditos de Deadfist —dijo Kat a su hijo —En 5 días, puede haber otro ataque, reúnete con Ritsuko, vengan al Centro de Mando de Tetsu no Kuni y podremos hablar más tranquilos.

—Lo lamento, Okasan —dijo Naruto —Pero tenemos problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —Pregunto Kat, preocupada.

— **40** tareas —dijo Naruto, Kat comprendió y fue a llamar a los demás —Déjanoslo a nosotros —Naruto fue alcanzado por Ritsuko, quienes juntaron, espalda con espalda.

— ¡Los Kitsune Ranger, quedan bajo arresto! —Dijo el capitán— ¡Ríndanse y no los lastimaremos!

—Te encuentras en una aldea ninja, Baka —dijo Naruto— ¿Piensan que sus vestimentas, son muy comunes, por aquí? —Los soldados se distrajeron, viendo sus uniformes, Naruto le quito el AK- **47** a uno de ellos y le golpeo con la culata en el pecho, para luego quitarle el casco y dejarlo noqueado, con un golpe en el rostro, luego apunto a sus enemigos.

Los soldados, dispararon, Naruto y Ritsuko realizaron un Kawarimi con un par de troncos de árboles, que pronto fueron destruidos, mientras que las balas viajaban de un lado al otro, impactando contra los soldados, siendo asesinados, por sus camaradas.

— _ **Quedan**_ _ **26**_ _ **de**_ _ **46**_ —Pensó una sonriente Ritsuko

— **¡Accessing The Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, siendo revestidos por sus ropas de Kitsune Ranger.

— ¡Mátenlos! —dijo uno de los soldados, todos respondieron abriendo fuego.

— **¡Silver Shield! (Escudo Plateado)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, cruzando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, creando de este modo, una barrera plateada— **¿Eso es todo?** —Pregunto Ritsuko sonriente, mientras que su Morpher brillaba y 3 dígitos sobresalían a causa de su luz dorada — **Naruto-Kun** **…** —Pero Naruto ahora estaba revestido por el pectoral de una armadura plateada, asi como canilleras plateadas y su casco parecía mucho más el rostro de un zorro.

— **Imperiaru Kitsune Mōdo (Modo Zorro Imperial)** —Contesto Naruto, la pregunta no formulada, antes de ser rodeado— ¡Si se alejan, sus vidas serán respetadas! —Sus enemigos comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Sabes algo muchacho? —dijo uno de los sobrevivientes —Hablas igual, que uno de nuestros agentes, un antiguo Power Ranger, al igual que como lo eres tú ahora: El Black Ranger: Un hombre llamado Zack.

— _Asi que él y Rocky son traidores_ —Pensó Naruto— **¡Kitsune Shakujō! (Bastón de Monje Kitsune)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que en su mano aparecía un bastón de monje.

Uno de los soldados, saco una Katana y se lanzó contra Naruto.

Naruto le esquivo y le golpeo en el vientre, alejándolo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Centro de Mando Ranger; Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fū, había vivido cosas muy duras, sobre todo, en su antigua aldea: Taki, donde fue despreciada, por ser la Jinchuriki de Nanabi y en más de una ocasión golpeada y casi violada, pero siempre alguien la salvaba, hasta que esa persona, la envió a Konoha, donde el Hokage se apiado de ella y le dio un hogar.

Aun asi, Fū, no solía fiarse de casi nadie, ni era muy sociable, las personas sencillamente le causaban terror, hasta que conoció a sus compañeros de equipo, con quienes compartía una afinidad elemental y su loca pero divertida Sensei… quien sencillamente le faltaba un tornillo, sus entrenamientos eran dinámicos, agradables y graciosos, gracias a Naruto.

Hasta hace solo 15 minutos, ella había estado en su hogar, dibujando y escribiendo en su diario, ahora estaba en un lugar espacioso, ante una máscara Tiki parlante. De la máscara, salió una luz, la cual la rodeo y apareció en su muñeca un reloj, la máscara se presentó como Gosei, mentor de un grupo de héroes llamados "Power Rangers", hasta que apareció una Jōnin de la aldea a la cual ella conocía muy bien: Era Kat, la madre de sus compañeros de equipo, quien le indico el funcionamiento del objeto en su muñeca.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

— **Accessing Power Fox (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune)** —Exclamo Fū, siendo revestida por un traje blanco/rosa— ¡Dejen en paz a mis amigos! —Grito Fū, sacando un abanico de la nada — **¡Kitsune** **no Han'i** **!** **(Abanico de Zorro)** —Convino su **Fūton** , con el poder de su abanico, lacerando la piel de sus enemigos.

— **¡** **Kōto Yokokaze** **! (Corte de Viento Trasversal)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, lanzando un golpe de **Fūton** con sus Katanas, borrando del mapa a sus enemigos humanos.

Del suelo, salió una masa de agua, que tomo forma como un hombre con cabeza de pez.

—Te conozco —dijo Naruto —Eres uno de los **10** terrores: Esculpin.

— **Veo que mi fama, por atacar el mundo humano, ha prevalecido, incluso ahora** —dijo Esculpin — **No sabes, cuan honrado de me siento, joven Ranger…** — Esculpin movió su arma hacia el frente — **¡** **Mizu no Taihō Shotto** **! (Cañonazo de Agua)** —Del arma, salió un torrente de agua, que lastimo a los **3** Rangers.

— ¡Eso fue muy doloroso! —Atino a decir Ritsuko, quien se colocó de pie.

— **¿Se rinden, Rangers?** —Pregunto Esculpin.

— ¡NUNCA! —Exclamaron los **3** Rangers.

— **¡BIEN!** —Exclamo Esculpin— **¡YARI UMI! (LANZA DEL MAR)** —El enemigo, lanzo su arma hacia sus enemigos, estando en el aire, el arma se rodeó de agua, lastimando a los Rangers.

— **¡Fūton: Burizādo Tsume Kitsune no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gaara de Zorro)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzándose contra su rival con su puño rodeado de Fūton, consiguiendo un golpe directo.

Esculpin trastabillo.

— **¡Fūton: Kenjutsu: Tsume Ryū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu de Espada: Garra de Dragón)** —Exclamo Naruto, con su Katana en mano y lanzándose, contra Esculpin.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Bola de Viento)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, lanzando una esfera de viento de gran poder y magnitud.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Puño de Viento)** —Exclamo Fū, cayendo desde el cielo, con su puño rodeado de Fūton.

Los **3** Rangers, golpearon al mismo tiempo, causando una cortina de humo — ¡DESAPARECIO! —Exclamaron los **3** Rangers al no ver una explosión, causada por su enemigo caído o ver su cuerpo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Lunar**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Todos los enemigos de los Rangers, vieron cómo se formaba un charco de agua y de él surgía Esculpin, quien rápidamente fue capturado por una pareja de espantapájaros.

— **¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?!** —Pregunto Esculpin, quien intentaba liberarse de los espantapájaros, quienes lo tenían fuertemente atado— **¡SUELTENME! ¡LES ORDENO QUE ME SUELTEN!** —Esculpin fue arrastrado, hasta lo que parecía ser una cámara de sueño hiperbólico, se comenzaron a escuchar lo que parecían ser ruidos de cables eléctricos o quizás anguilas eléctricas, además de los gritos de Esculpin...

— **Cuando salga, será un enemigo de gran poder** —Murmuro Deadfist. A algunos pasos del trono de Deadfist, se podía ver a Rocky y a una sirvienta de forma humana, pero piel completamente blanca, ojos negros, cabello verde y Kimono azul.

— _ **Ya veremos quién es más poderoso: Si los sirvientes de Deadfist-Sama o… Naruto-Kun**_ —Pensó la dama. ¡QUÉ CRUEL IRONIA DE LA VIDA! Una villana, enamorada de un héroe.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡TOMMY-SAN! —Dijo un molesto Sarutobi, a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco— ¡TE ORDENO QUE PAGUES POR LOS DAÑOS, CAUSADOS POR LA BATALLA ENTRE LOS CHICOS Y ESE HOMBRE-PEZ!

— ¡¿Y USTED DE DONDE, ESPERA QUE YO SAQUE DINERO, HOKAGE-SAMA?! —Pregunto Tommy, quien se sentía estafado, por las palabras del Hokage no recordaba ya, cuantas generaciones Ranger habían existido, cuantos daños causaron y nunca tuvieron que pagar ni un Dólar por los daños a la propiedad— _Una razón más, para la aparición de la MiProAt-_ _ **040**_ —Sentencio Tommy mentalmente.

— ¡ENTONCES ENCUENTRA UN TRABAJO! —Grito el Hokage, tomando a Tommy por su camisa y cinturón, antes de lanzarlo por su ventana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una semana después, los equipos **7** y **11** , fueron solicitados en la oficina del Hokage.

—Su misión será rango C, como ya lo hemos discutido y será sencilla: Ambos equipos, tendrán que escoltar a un Arquitecto de puentes, hasta Nami no Kuni y cuidarle, hasta que finalice el puente— dijo el Hokage— ¿entendido?

— ¡Hai, Hokage-Sama! —Dijeron Kakashi y Anko, quienes eran los líderes de los equipos **7** y **11**


	8. Capitulo 6 (2)

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a un reciente amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **(N/A: Tuvimos que... volver a contar el capitulo anterior, por algunas cuestiones; el 8° ya será la misión)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 7 (2)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Fū, Naruto y Ritsuko. Se reunieron luego de hacer misiones rango D y entrenar casi todo el día, con Anko, se sentían cansados, pero no por ello, menos fuertes. Solo… estaban molidos.

— ¡Chicos! —dijo Anko, alcanzando a sus alumnos —Mañana tendremos una misión, descansen bien.

—Hai, Sensei —dijeron el rubio, la pelirroja y la peliverde, con un tono pausado y cansado. Realmente, necesitaban llegar a sus respectivos hogares y descansar, en eso, el Morpher de Naruto sonó, dio una excusa de ir a comer algo, ya que Ichiraku estaba cerca, se ocultó y contesto al llamado.

—Gosei dice, que puede presentir, extrañas señales desde la luna y ha intervenido una charla entre 2 súbditos de Deadfist —dijo Kat a su hijo —En 5 días, puede haber otro ataque, reúnete con Ritsuko, vengan al Centro de Mando de Tetsu no Kuni y podremos hablar más tranquilos.

—Lo lamento, Okasan —dijo Naruto —Pero tenemos problemas.

— ¿Qué clase de problemas? —Pregunto Kat, preocupada.

— **40** tareas —dijo Naruto, Kat comprendió y fue a llamar a los demás —Déjanoslo a nosotros —Naruto fue alcanzado por Ritsuko, quienes juntaron, espalda con espalda.

— ¡Los Kitsune Ranger, quedan bajo arresto! —Dijo el capitán— ¡Ríndanse y no los lastimaremos!

—Te encuentras en una aldea ninja, Baka —dijo Naruto— ¿Piensan que sus vestimentas, son muy comunes, por aquí? —Los soldados se distrajeron, viendo sus uniformes, Naruto le quito el AK- **47** a uno de ellos y le golpeo con la culata en el pecho, para luego quitarle el casco y dejarlo noqueado, con un golpe en el rostro, luego apunto a sus enemigos.

Los soldados, dispararon, Naruto y Ritsuko realizaron un Kawarimi con un par de troncos de árboles, que pronto fueron destruidos, mientras que las balas viajaban de un lado al otro, impactando contra los soldados, siendo asesinados, por sus camaradas.

— _ **Quedan**_ _ **26**_ _ **de**_ _ **46**_ —Pensó una sonriente Ritsuko

— **¡Accessing The Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, siendo revestidos por sus ropas de Kitsune Ranger.

— ¡Mátenlos! —dijo uno de los soldados, todos respondieron abriendo fuego.

— **¡Silver Shield! (Escudo Plateado)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, cruzando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, creando de este modo, una barrera plateada— **¿Eso es todo?** —Pregunto Ritsuko sonriente, mientras que su Morpher brillaba y 3 dígitos sobresalían a causa de su luz dorada — **Naruto-Kun** **…** —Pero Naruto ahora estaba revestido por el pectoral de una armadura plateada, asi como canilleras plateadas y su casco parecía mucho más el rostro de un zorro.

— **Imperiaru Kitsune Mōdo (Modo Zorro Imperial)** —Contesto Naruto, la pregunta no formulada, antes de ser rodeado— ¡Si se alejan, sus vidas serán respetadas! —Sus enemigos comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Sabes algo muchacho? —dijo uno de los sobrevivientes —Hablas igual, que uno de nuestros agentes, un antiguo Power Ranger, al igual que como lo eres tú ahora: El Black Ranger: Un hombre llamado Zack.

— _Asi que él y Rocky son traidores_ —Pensó Naruto— **¡Kitsune Shakujō! (Bastón de Monje Kitsune)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que en su mano aparecía un bastón de monje.

Uno de los soldados, saco una Katana y se lanzó contra Naruto.

Naruto le esquivo y le golpeo en el vientre, alejándolo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Centro de Mando Ranger; Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fū, había vivido cosas muy duras, sobre todo, en su antigua aldea: Taki, donde fue despreciada, por ser la Jinchuriki de Nanabi y en más de una ocasión golpeada y casi violada, pero siempre alguien la salvaba, hasta que esa persona, la envió a Konoha, donde el Hokage se apiado de ella y le dio un hogar.

Aun asi, Fū, no solía fiarse de casi nadie, ni era muy sociable, las personas sencillamente le causaban terror, hasta que conoció a sus compañeros de equipo, con quienes compartía una afinidad elemental y su loca pero divertida Sensei… quien sencillamente le faltaba un tornillo, sus entrenamientos eran dinámicos, agradables y graciosos, gracias a Naruto.

Hasta hace solo 15 minutos, ella había estado en su hogar, dibujando y escribiendo en su diario, ahora estaba en un lugar espacioso, ante una máscara Tiki parlante. De la máscara, salió una luz, la cual la rodeo y apareció en su muñeca un reloj, la máscara se presentó como Gosei, mentor de un grupo de héroes llamados "Power Rangers", hasta que apareció una Jōnin de la aldea a la cual ella conocía muy bien: Era Kat, la madre de sus compañeros de equipo, quien le indico el funcionamiento del objeto en su muñeca.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

— **Accessing Power Fox (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune)** —Exclamo Fū, siendo revestida por un traje blanco/rosa— ¡Dejen en paz a mis amigos! —Grito Fū, sacando un abanico de la nada — **¡Kitsune** **no Han'i** **!** **(Abanico de Zorro)** —Convino su **Fūton** , con el poder de su abanico, lacerando la piel de sus enemigos.

— **¡** **Kōto Yokokaze** **! (Corte de Viento Trasversal)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, lanzando un golpe de **Fūton** con sus Katanas, borrando del mapa a sus enemigos humanos.

Del suelo, salió una masa de agua, que tomo forma como un hombre con cabeza de pez.

—Te conozco —dijo Naruto —Eres uno de los **10** terrores: Esculpin.

— **Veo que mi fama, por atacar el mundo humano, ha prevalecido, incluso ahora** —dijo Esculpin — **No sabes, cuan honrado de me siento, joven Ranger…** — Esculpin movió su arma hacia el frente — **¡** **Mizu no Taihō Shotto** **! (Cañonazo de Agua)** —Del arma, salió un torrente de agua, que lastimo a los **3** Rangers.

— ¡Eso fue muy doloroso! —Atino a decir Ritsuko, quien se colocó de pie.

— **¿Se rinden, Rangers?** —Pregunto Esculpin.

— ¡NUNCA! —Exclamaron los **3** Rangers.

— **¡BIEN!** —Exclamo Esculpin— **¡YARI UMI! (LANZA DEL MAR)** —El enemigo, lanzo su arma hacia sus enemigos, estando en el aire, el arma se rodeó de agua, lastimando a los Rangers.

— **¡Fūton: Burizādo Tsume Kitsune no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gaara de Zorro)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzándose contra su rival con su puño rodeado de Fūton, consiguiendo un golpe directo.

Esculpin trastabillo.

— **¡Fūton: Kenjutsu: Tsume Ryū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu de Espada: Garra de Dragón)** —Exclamo Naruto, con su Katana en mano y lanzándose, contra Esculpin.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Bola de Viento)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, lanzando una esfera de viento de gran poder y magnitud.

— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Ken no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Puño de Viento)** —Exclamo Fū, cayendo desde el cielo, con su puño rodeado de Fūton.

Los **3** Rangers, golpearon al mismo tiempo, causando una cortina de humo — ¡DESAPARECIO! —Exclamaron los **3** Rangers al no ver una explosión, causada por su enemigo caído o ver su cuerpo.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Lunar**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Todos los enemigos de los Rangers, vieron cómo se formaba un charco de agua y de él surgía Esculpin, quien rápidamente fue capturado por una pareja de espantapájaros.

— **¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?!** —Pregunto Esculpin, quien intentaba liberarse de los espantapájaros, quienes lo tenían fuertemente atado— **¡SUELTENME! ¡LES ORDENO QUE ME SUELTEN!** —Esculpin fue arrastrado, hasta lo que parecía ser una cámara de sueño hiperbólico, se comenzaron a escuchar lo que parecían ser ruidos de cables eléctricos o quizás anguilas eléctricas, además de los gritos de Esculpin...

— **Cuando salga, será un enemigo de gran poder** —Murmuro Deadfist. A algunos pasos del trono de Deadfist, se podía ver a Rocky y a una sirvienta de forma humana, pero piel completamente blanca, ojos negros, cabello verde y Kimono azul.

— _ **Ya veremos quién es más poderoso: Si los sirvientes de Deadfist-Sama o… Naruto-Kun**_ —Pensó la dama. ¡QUÉ CRUEL IRONIA DE LA VIDA! Una villana, enamorada de un héroe.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡TOMMY-SAN! —Dijo un molesto Sarutobi, a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco— ¡TE ORDENO QUE PAGUES POR LOS DAÑOS, CAUSADOS POR LA BATALLA ENTRE LOS CHICOS Y ESE HOMBRE-PEZ!

— ¡¿Y USTED DE DONDE, ESPERA QUE YO SAQUE DINERO, HOKAGE-SAMA?! —Pregunto Tommy, quien se sentía estafado, por las palabras del Hokage no recordaba ya, cuantas generaciones Ranger habían existido, cuantos daños causaron y nunca tuvieron que pagar ni un Dólar por los daños a la propiedad— _Una razón más, para la aparición de la MiProAt-_ _ **040**_ —Sentencio Tommy mentalmente.

— ¡ENTONCES ENCUENTRA UN TRABAJO! —Grito el Hokage, tomando a Tommy por su camisa y cinturón, antes de lanzarlo por su ventana.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una semana después, los equipos **7** y **11** , fueron solicitados en la oficina del Hokage.

—Su misión será rango C, como ya lo hemos discutido y será sencilla: Ambos equipos, tendrán que escoltar a un Arquitecto de puentes, hasta Nami no Kuni y cuidarle, hasta que finalice el puente— dijo el Hokage— ¿entendido?

— ¡Hai, Hokage-Sama! —Dijeron Kakashi y Anko, quienes eran los líderes de los equipos **7** y **11**


	9. Al Descubierto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a un reciente amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 8: Al Descubierto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fū, Naruto y Ritsuko, conformaban el Equipo **11** , junto con su Sensei Mitarashi Anko.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai, conformaban el Equipo **7** , junto con su Sensei Hatake Kakashi.

Ambos equipos, se encontraron con Tazuna, el hombre que había pedido la protección.

Tomaron el camino corto y antes de que lo pensaran, ya estaban en las aguas, sobre un bote alquilado y camino a Nami no Kuni.

—Kakashi-Sensei —dijo Sakura — ¿En Nami hay Shinobis, como nosotros? —Ritsuko, se resistió a estrellar la palma de su mano con su frente ante a tontería que acababa de decir Sakura.

—No Sakura —contesto Ritsuko —Los únicos lugares donde encontraras Shinobi, será en las aldeas, las más poderosas de estas, son 5: Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri y Suna. Cada una, comandada por uno de los Gokages. Konoha, por el Hokage; Iwa por el Tsuchikage; Kumo por el Raikage; Kiri por el Mizukage y Suna por el Kazekage. Estamos por llegar a un país civil, aquí no hay Ninjas.

—Además —dijo Kakashi —Estamos en una misión rango C, es improbable que seamos atacados por Nukenin, el máximo peligro serian asaltantes, civiles.

— _Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kakashi-Sensei_ —Pensó Naruto, todos sus años con Ritsuko, le habían enseñado a presentir el peligro — _Solo espero, que en caso, de enfrentar enemigos, sean asaltantes o Nukenin, espero no encontrarme con algún licántropo de Deadfist._

Llegaron a tierra firme y comenzaron a caminar, vieron un charco, pero nadie le presto mayor atención.

 _ **«Naruto-Kun»**_ dijo Ritsuko telepáticamente _**«Ese charco, apesta a Chakra, mantén tus ojos, abiertos»**_ —Naruto le miro de reojo y asintió, preparando un obsequio de sus padres biológicos, algo encontrado en la Mansión y que había estado entrenando con Kat.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos, cuando un par de cadenas, se enredaron, en los cuerpos de Kakashi y Anko, ambos Shinobis fueron despedazados.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei/Anko-Sensei! —gritaron Los Genin.

Un lado de la cadena, tenía un arpón ¡Y se dirigió hacia Naruto!

Fū preparo su Morpher, pero vio a Naruto, lanzarse al suelo y tomar la cadena desde el suelo, lo vio ponerse de pie y halar la cadena, atrayendo a su enemigo, al cual golpeo con una patada en el vientre.

— ¡Necesitas, más que eso, para vencerme! —dijo Naruto, corriendo hacia su rival, acercándose a él, tanto como pudo y lanzando una cadena de puños, desde una cercanía bestial, pero el único afectado, fue su enemigo.

— _El Mubyoshi, es una tecnica, en la cual se necesita acercarse a una distancia muy corta entre ambos oponentes y dar una cadena de golpes en un punto fijo_ —pensó Fū, antes de saltar y realizar sellos de manos— **¡Fūton: Bakuhatsu-Atsu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Explosión de Presión)** —El **Fūton Jutsu** , lanzo al rival de Naruto contra un árbol, dejándolo noqueado, por el golpe en la cabeza.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Sairento Kiringu! (Asesinato Silencioso)** —Exclamo Sai, usando su Tantō, para lastimar a su rival y dejarlo fuera de combate, con solo un golpe.

Desde un par de árboles, bajaron Kakashi y Anko, a salvo.

—Ellos… ellos son Nukenin de rango Chūnin —dijo un calmado, al tiempo que ¿alarmado?, Kakashi —Chicos, esta no es una misión de rango C, ellos son Chūnin y si estaban tras Tazuna-San, entonces, máximo es una misión rango B, tenemos que volver a Konoha y…

— ¡NO PIENSES QUE VOY A RENUNCIAR A ESTA MISIÓN KAKASHI, ESTA ES LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO! — Grito Sasuke de improvisto— ¡SOY UN UCHIHA Y DIGO QUE NOSOTROS PODEMOS PROTEGER AL VIEJO DE CUALQUIER ENEMIGO! —Miro a los demás —No sé ustedes, pero seguiré adelante y nada, ni nadie me detendrá —Ambos equipos asintieron.

—Bien, seguiremos nuestro camino, abran bien los ojos —dijo Kakashi, todos sonrieron. Todos estaban alerta, pero especialmente Ritsuko y Naruto, quienes tenían cualidades sensoriales, o bueno… ambos podían saber, los sentimientos de otros.

— **¡TODOS AL SUELO!** —Grito Ritsuko, todos se agacharon y una figura de fuego alargada, paso sobre sus cabezas, al alzarla, vieron un ser extraño (Al menos para el equipo 7)

Tenía cabeza de lagarto, cuerpo humano, pero lo más extraño era que tenía 2 pares de brazos, sujetando una espada en cada mano.

— ¡MUERAN! —Rugió el lagarto, lanzando una esfera de fuego.

— ¡Chicos, protejan a Tazuna! —Dijo Kakashi— ¡Formación de batalla, MANGI! —Kakashi realizo sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** —Kakashi coloco sus manos en la tierra, alzando un muro de tierra, que se vio destruido— ¡Imposible! —Esquivo el ataque de una de las espadas de su rival, empuñando en una mano un Kunai y en la otra su Tantō, con el cual pudo alejar **2** brazos del lagarto, pero el lagarto, le cortó el hombro derecho, era una herida sangrante, pero no puso su vida en riesgo.

— **¡Sen'eijashu! (Manos de Serpiente de Sombras Ocultas)** —Anko lanzo serpientes desde la manga de su chaqueta, las cuales hicieron que el lagarto se asustara y retrocediera, lo cual dio el tiempo suficiente para...

— **¡Accessing Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune)** —Se escuchó y todos vieron como Naruto, Ritsuko y Fū, eran revestidos por trajes y cascos rojos y blancos _(En el caso de Naruto y Ritsuko)_ y rosa y blanco _(En el caso de Fū)_

— **¡Fūton: Kenjutsu:** **Shingetsu wa Kitsune** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esgrima: Jutsu Luna Nueva del Zorro)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, atacando al mismo tiempo, con sus Katanas y cortando el vientre y pecho de su rival.

— **¡Fūton:** **Kashō Burizādo** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Canto de Ventisca)** —Exclamo Fū, liberando su **Fūton Jutsu** , desde su boca, soplando y lanzando al lagarto al cielo.

— **¡Aun no estoy muerto!** —Murmuro el Lagarto desde las alturas— **¡Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix)** —El lagarto lanzo desde su boca varias esferas de fuego.

— _**¡Rayos!**_ —Pensó Ritsuko— **¡Recen para que esto, funcione**! —La Crimson Ranger reunió una gran cantidad de Chakra **Fūton** en sus pulmones— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala Perforadora de Viento)** —Lanzo una esfera de viento al cielo, que choco con el Katon Jutsu del Lagarto, haciendo que la esfera ganara un tamaño aun mayor y el lagarto fuera incinerado, por su propio Jutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de la batalla contra el Licántropo; Naruto, Ritsuko y Fū; explicaron que por siglos, habían existido un grupo de héroes llamados **Power Rangers** y que ellos habían sido convocados por los poderes de estos héroes, convirtiéndose en una nueva generación.

Al finalizar la historia, habían llegado a casa de Tazuna, donde fueron recibidos por su hija Tsunami, quien les ofreció comido y una habitación. Luego de una corta charla, Kakashi y Anko, decidieron llevar a sus alumnos a entrenar, ya que nos sabían que otros peligros, podrían aparecer, a medida que esta misión avanzara. Solo sabían de la aparición de un Licántropo (actualmente destruido) y que Gatō, tenía la aldea en condiciones de pobreza extrema.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien, este será su entrenamiento —dijo Kakashi —Ustedes, gastan mucho Chakra, al realizar un Jutsu, para lograr economizarlo, tendrán que escalar estos árboles.

—Fácil —dijo Sasuke.

—No —dijo Anko —Esto no será tan fácil —Anko señalo a Kakashi y sus alumnos, lo vieron escalar el árbol, solo caminando por su superficie —Para lograrlo, deben de concentrar Chakra en sus pies y luego podrán sujetarse: Si es poco Chakra caerán y si es demasiado partirán el árbol —Anko volvió su vista a su equipo y sonrió —Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū… su entrenamiento, será coordinación: Lucharon bien contra sus enemigos (Los hermanos demonio y el Licántropo), pero necesitan: Luchar en equipo y estar coordinado: 2 pueden atacar, mientras que el otro defiende, o quizás al atacar al mismo tiempo, ustedes salgan más perjudicados, que su enemigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Equipos de Konoha, llegaron al puente, donde encontraron a todos los sicarios de Gatō, esperando por ellos.

—Bueno, es mejor hacer el trabajo por mano propia, que por mano de un monstruo ¿verdad? —Dijo Gatō sonriente— ¡A ELLOS! —Los sicarios de Gatō, se lanzaron contra los Shinobis de Konoha.

Sai, pinto y libero desde su pergamino, un par de tigres que devoraron a sus rivales.

Sasuke, comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego desde su boca.

Kakashi, utilizo Jutsus Suiton, ya que estaban rodeados por el mar y era lo más "obvio" a hacer.

Fū usaba un par de Kunai's, bañados en **Fūton** , para cortar a sus rivales.

Naruto y Ritsuko, se limitaron a lanzar Shuriken's, bañadas en Fūton, contra sus enemigos, nadie debía de saber que ellos eran Rangers o podrían poner a miles de personas en peligro.

Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, aparecieron los aldeanos, quienes armados con instrumentos del campo, tomaron justicia sobre Gatō.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Equipos de Konoha, se quedaron en Nami, aun después de destruir al Licántropo y después de acabar con la vida de Gatō y de finalizar la construcción del Gran Puente Naruto.

Ambos Equipos, se dirigieron a la actualmente deshabitada mansión de Gatō y varios Bushin, comenzaron a desfilar, mientras que salían de la casa, con grandes cajas y ataúdes. Los habitantes de Nami, les veían preocupados al ver las cajas y ataúdes, pero al abrirlos, encontraron miles de millones de monedas, joyas y toda clase de tesoros; los cuales siguieron salieron, de la Mansión de Gatō.

— **¡Naruto-Kun!** —Le llamo Ritsuko— **¡Tienes que ver esto!** —Los miembros de ambos equipos, fueron al interior de la mansión, vieron el tapete que cubría la sala, corrido hacia un lado, dejando ver lo que parecía ser, las escaleras a un sótano. Kakashi fue primero, iluminando a los demás, con su **Chidory** , no tardaron mucho, en llegar a una amplia cámara, que era más bien un laboratorio. El suelo era adornado por un símbolo, bueno: **2** símbolos, el primero era el símbolo de Konoha y el segundo el símbolo de la división ANBU "NE" —Miren —En un tubo de líquido amniótico, se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros, flotando, con una máscara de oxígeno y varios cables, que daban lecturas de su ritmo cardiaco y de la actividad cerebral. Kakashi y Anko, sacaron a la chica de allí. No hicieron falta muchas palabras, para decir llevar a la chica a Konoha, con ellos —Según esto: Su nombre es Yuki Haku, es una niña de **12** años, su Kekkei Genkai es **Hyoton** y… tiene implantes de células de Uchiha Madara.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Lunar**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

— **Deadfist-Sama** —dijo un cuervo con cuerpo humano, cuyo brazo derecho era una pinza metálica— **¿En qué puedo servirle?**

— **Permite, el que te cuente una historia** —dijo Deadfist, el cuervo puso atención — **Hace ya varias décadas, di un paseo por Sunagakure, donde encontré a un humano enloquecido, que regía en la aldea, con puño de acero. Este hombre, buscaba un poder demoniaco, un poder encerrado en una vasija. Dentro de dicha vasija, se encontraba, Ichibi. Luego de luchar contra Ichibi, el humano falleció, pero de algún modo, fundió su espíritu dentro de Ichibi, enloqueciendo al Biju de arena; el Biju se encuentra encerrado dentro del hijo del Yondaime Kazekage** —Deadfist saco una vela dorada — **Iras al mundo humano, atacaras al Jinchuriki de Ichibi con tu Sonic Scream (Grito Sónico), lo cual aturdirá al Jinchuriki, a la Biju y al espíritu del Shodaime Kazekage. Deberás de dejar que una gota de cera de esta vela, caiga en la mano del Jinchuriki, lo cual le dará control total al Shodaime. En otras palabras: Sera el Shodaime, con el cuerpo del Jinchuriki y él será nuestro aliado: ¡El Gold Chaos Ranger!**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán muy diferentes: como el caso de que algunos Rangers tengan Jutsus o algo parecido o el modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a un reciente amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

No hicieron falta muchos argumentos por parte de Tommy, para intimidar al Consejo Civil, de que dejaran a Haku, bajo su cuidado.

La semana, había sido estresante para Fū, Naruto y Ritsuko, quienes habían estado siendo acosados por Sasuke, quien les exigía que le dieran una de esas máquinas (Morpher) y que lo convirtiera en un Ranger.

— **Sasuke** —hablo Ritsuko, cansada de que su Naruto, estuviera siendo acosado por el Uchiha… — **Tú no puedes elegir el Morpher, el Morpher te elije a ti** —Sasuke se quedó en silencio y parpadeo un par de veces — **Los Rangers, estamos en este mundo, para protegerlo de amenazas que pueden surgir en cualquier momento.**

— ¿De qué clase de amenazas, hablas, Ritsuko? —Pregunto el Uchiha, poniendo atención, por primera vez, desde que la charla surgió.

— **Las generaciones Ranger, han luchado contra todo tipo de seres: Hechiceros que crean bestias, con el afán de destruir la tierra (Rita y Lord Zedd); mutantes que quieren apoderarse de la misma (Ransik); seres monstruosos, que nacen de los sentimientos negativos e intoxicación (El Amo Org); humanos, que consiguen un poder que no tendría porque ser descubierto y quieren destruir la tierra (Lothor)** —dijo Ritsuko.

— ¿Por cuánto han pasado ustedes? —Pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

— **Los ataques no han sido tantos, como para tener tanta experiencia en batalla. Nuestros enemigos tienen características humanas, animales y armas de gran poder** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente— **¿Deseas el poder por venganza?** —Sasuke dio un paso atrás, como si acabaran de golpearlo en el rostro— **¿O lo deseas para proteger a los demás?** —Sasuke recordó un beso que se dio con Hinata y se sonrojo. Ritsuko sonrió y desapareció, dando vuelta en una esquina.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un Mes después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku no tardo, más de un mes, en aprender a comunicarse. Yamanaka Inoichi, elimino el lavado de cerebro de la niña y sintiendo pena, viendo cuan crueles fueron los padres de la pobre criatura, decidio darle nuevos recuerdos.

Haku, además demostró ser una gran usuaria de **Fūton** y **Suiton** , incluso gano el **Hyoton**. Pero la chica de cabello negro, solo hablaba con quienes tenía confianza: Naruto, Ritsuko y Fū. Llegando al punto, de entrenar a veces con ellos, cuando estos tenían tiempo libre.

Podemos ver a Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū y Haku, comiendo en Ichiraku y bromeando, en eso algo sonó de la muñeca de Naruto, el rubio fue a hablar, pero Ritsuko le comunico algo telepáticamente, sin que Haku se percatara, sus amigos, utilizaron un Kinjutsu: **Taiyō Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon Solar)** , quienes se quedaron con Haku, mientras que los originales iban a ver cuál era el problema, seguramente, algo que necesitaría a los Rangers, de manera inmediata.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Genin, se ocultaron en un callejón. Naruto contesto a la llamada, usando su Morpher de pulsera.

— " _¿Qué ocurre?"_ —Pregunto en un susurro.

—Un Licántropo en la capital de Hi no Kuni —dijo Tommy —Nosotros estamos luchando contra los espantapájaros, espero que puedan hacerse cargo —Los **3** Rangers, utilizaron un Shunshin, para ir a la capital.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capital de Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un Minotauro, que llevaba una armadura de huesos, estaba asustando a las personas de Hi no Kuni, en sus manos llevaba una cadena: Una de las puntas tenía un arpón y la otra punta, tenía una pesa.

El Minotauro lanzo el arpón, contra la espalda de un hombre, matándolo casi al instante.

— ¡Otosan! —Grito una niña pequeña, quien era abrazada por su madre. El Minotauro comenzó a rasguñar el suelo con una de sus patas, señal de que estaba por lanzarse, contra la niña y su madre, comenzó a correr…

— **¡Kitsune Blaster! (Ráfaga Kitsune)** —Exclamaron un par de voces, eran un hombre que llevaba un traje negro y rojo, cuyo casco tenia forma de Kitsune, en su mano llevaba un arma futurista; y a su lado una mujer en un traje blanco y rojo, con la misma arma en su mano.

— **¡Rangers!** —Murmuro el minotauro— **¡Asi que es por esto, que el señor Deadfist, ha estado fracasando!** —El Minotauro lanzo su arpón, contra los Rangers.

— **¡Fūton: Toppū no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ráfaga de Viento)** —Se escuchó, el arpón se desvió y se clavó en el muro de un hogar. Sobre el techo de una casa, había una chica de vestimentas similares a sus compañeros pero era blanco/celeste.

— ¡Esto solo esta empezando! —dijo el Minotauro, quien enrolló su arma en su antebrazo izquierdo, salto y al caer golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho, causando un terremoto.

— ¡Hay que sacar a estas personas de aquí! —dijo una preocupada Fū.

— ¡No! —Dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras, le vieron tomar su Morpher y convertirlo en un celular —Solo tenemos que llevar la batalla a otro lugar —El Morpher despidió una luz roja, que dejo un símbolo en el suelo e hizo que Naruto, Naruko, Fū y el Minotauro, salieran de ese lugar, en un destello de luz dorado.

— " _Yondaime Hokage-Sama"_ —Atino a susurrar alguien.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Montaña Cementerio**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Minotauro cayó sobre su espalda, lastimándose; los Rangers cayeron de pie.

— ¡NO ME DERROTARAN!—dijo el Minotauro, quien junto sus manos, subió sus brazos y al bajar, golpeo el suelo con sus manos, causando un gran terremoto y abriendo el suelo.

Los Rangers, se lanzaron hacia los lados, para evitar caer; por alguna de las grandes grietas del suelo.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Fu, lanzando balas de viento, hacia el Minotauro.

Ritsuko se lanzó con su Katana, pero esta, no pudo hacerle casi nada a la armadura del Minotauro, que acabo agarrándola por su cabeza y lanzándola contra Naruto, provocando que ella y Naruto, deshicieran su transformación.

— _¡Lo tengo!_ —Pensó Fū— **¡Fūton: Rinpun Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado de Escala de Polvo)** —Fu, comenzó a girar, creando un tornado, que libero contra el Minotauro, quien fue enceguecido.

— **¡Imperiaru Kitsune Mōdo! (Modo Kitsune Imperial)** —Exclamo Naruto, revistiéndose con un peto plateado, canilleras planteadas y el casco se volvió mucho más como la cabeza de un Zorro— **¡Kitsune: Kasai no Ken! (Kitsune: Puño de Fuego)** —Naruto salto, su puño se rodeó de fuego y golpeo en el rostro al Minotauro.

El Minotauro golpeo una vez más el suelo, ocasionando, que Naruto y Fū cayeran al suelo, deshaciendo su transformación.

Ritsuko utilizo su Katana y corto múltiples veces el cuerpo del Minotauro, quedando tras de él— **¡Kenjutsu:** **Kaze o zanshu: Mūnfōru** **! (Jutsu de Espada: Decapitación de Viento: Luna Caída)** —Ritsuko guardo su Katana, el Minotauro estiro su mano, pero el Chakra **Fūton** se liberó, despedazando su cuerpo.

 **Próximo episodio:**

 **¿Quieren que aparezca una nueva Ranger y una misión Shinobi (Detener a una pareja Nukenin), se convierte en una misión Ranger? (Enfrentar a un aliado de Deadfist)**

 **¿Inician los Exámenes Chūnin, aparece Orochimaru y Dark-Rocky?**


	11. Examen

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Examen**

 **::::::::::::**

Era costumbre (según su padre), que, cuando una guerra finalizaba, los Rangers entregaran sus Morpher a su mentor, quien luego buscaría a otra generación, para volver a combatir al mismo enemigo, si es que este volvía a la vida.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Gosei —hablo Mia —Ahora que la guerra contra Warstar, ha finalizado, ¿Qué será de nosotros?

— ¡Rangers, es tradición, que una generación entregue sus Morpher, para poder preparar y dar vida a una nueva generación Ranger! —dijo Gosei, todos se deprimieron, excepto— ¡Pero, esta guerra no ha finalizado y Tommy, los necesita! —Todos volvieron su vista, al mentor de los Ranger Fox.

—La guerra contra Warstar ha finalizado —dijo Tommy y todos le miraron extraño —Sin embargo, esto, es solo el comienzo, ahora Deadfist, ha bajado su guardia, piensa que todos los Rangers han fracasado, ya que todos nos vieron disiparnos, al entregar la energía Ranger, con tal de acabar con la Armada.

—Pero aun estamos activos —dijo Kat —Un amigo, Jason: El primer Red Ranger y Zeo Gold Ranger, está preparando un atentado contra Deadfist y sus licántropos —En medio de la mesa central, apareció un holograma de Jason— ¡Jason!

— " _Chicos, malas noticias"_ —Susurro el hombre— _"He encontrado, que, el Imperio de las Maquinas, no fue destruido"_

— ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!? —Gritaron los más veteranos.

— " _Así es, el salto tecnológico que ha tenido la tierra, los últimos 5 años, ha sido gracias a ellos, quienes se han introducido en el medio civil"_ —dijo Jason— _"Ahora, están actuando, como la MiProAt-040; con tal de eliminarnos, Tommy: Tienes que descubrir que fue de los demás, porque Rocky no es el único traidor o quizás, le lavaron el cerebro"_ —Jason se vio atacado, inicio una batalla entre Jason y Rocky y la comunicación se vio cortada.

— ¡Maldición! —Gritaron Naruto y Troy, con frustración.

—No se preocupen —dijo Andros —Voy por Jason Andros, monto su Planeador Galáctico, que era una tabla de surf que podía volar— **¡Galaxy Glider!** —Dejo tras de sí, una estela roja.

— **ESPERO QUE TENGA CUIDADO** —dijo Gosei — **PORQUE ROCKY, NO ES EL UNICO RANGER QUE SE HA UNIDO A LOS RESTOS DEL IMPERIO DE LAS MAQUINAS Y A DEADFIST. TODOS DEBEN PREPARARSE PARA LA GUERRA, POR OTRO LADO: NARUTO, RITSUKO, HAKU Y FŪ, DEBEN DE VOLVER A KONOHA, PARA SU EXAMEN** —Los **4** jóvenes desaparecieron en una estela multicolor.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; 3 días despues; Bosque de la Muerte**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No sería fácil realizar el examen sin llamar la atención: Jutsus de localización, redadas a enemigos, toma de rehenes, etc. El equipo **11** , llamaba la atención por su estilo de batalla, al contrario de otros equipos normales Genin. Tras conseguir el pergamino faltante, los miembros del equipo **11** , saltaban entre los árboles, esperando no ser emboscados y mucho menos terminar, como alimento de animales gigantes.

« _**¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)**_ » Escucharon a la lejanía, sintieron la ráfaga de viento.

— **¡Vamos!** —Dijo Ritsuko, desconcertando a sus compañeros— **¡Ese no puede ser el Jutsu de un Genin, algo está pasando!** —Los miembros del Equipo 11, llegaron, ante una Kunoichi de Kusa, quien tenía a Sasuke por el cuello y le estaba dando fuertes golpes en su vientre, mientras que el Uchiha vomitaba sangre.

— " _ **Naruto-Kun**_ " —Susurro Ritsuko— " _ **Acabo de colocar un Genjutsu en tu Katana, usando Fūin**_ " —Naruto asintió, llevo Chakra **Fūton** a sus pies y se lanzo, contra la Kunoichi.

La Kunoichi, solo sintió como su brazo le era arrancado y luego sintió, una fuerte patada en su vientre, que lo lanzo contra un árbol, al intentar enfocar a su agresor, vio a Sai abalanzándose sobre él y comenzando a intentar cortarlo, ambos cayeron en tierra firme, antes de que una sombra cortara la luz del sol. La Kunoichi subió su vista hacia lo alto y vio al hijo de Minato, caerle encima con una Katana. La Kunoichi fue dividida verticalmente.

— ¡La vencieron! —Grito Sakura, pero para el asco de todos, la Kunoichi se unió, usando serpientes, quedando como si nada— _¡Imposible!_ — Pensó la Haruno— _¡¿Quién es ella?!_ —Pero, Sasuke comenzó a gritar, Sakura vio como el Uchiha, era rodeado por un aura plateada.

 _ **«Tu serás, mi carta del triunfo, Uchiha Sasuke y completaras, ¡TU VENGANZA!»**_

La Kunoichi sonrió —Interesante, Naruto-Kun, pero… —La extraña dama, se unió nuevamente— **¡Futón: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Lanzo un poderoso Jutsu Fūton.

— **¡Fūton:** **Burizādo Hitto** **no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Grito de Ventisca)** —Naruto lanzo su propio Jutsu, liberando una gran ráfaga de aire y viento, su enemigo comenzó a desvanecerse— ¡¿Quién eres?!

—Soy… Orochimaru —dijo la Kunoichi, mostrando ahora, un rostro masculino. Naruto vio el pergamino, cuando ella desapareció y lo tomo se lo lanzo a Sakura.

—Vamos —dijo Naruto, sus compañeras asintieron, mientras que Sakura, les pedía ayuda, para auxiliar a "su Sasuke-Kun", pero se quedaba relegada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Pasaron los 5 días, se dio el ultimátum, los que no llegaron pues… mala suerte. Los que lograron llegar, estaban preparados, para la siguiente fase de los Exámenes Chunin.**


	12. Preliminares

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Preliminares**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Eran bastantes grupos, quienes siguieron tras el examen de supervivencia en el bosque de la muerte: los novatos de Konoha, un grupo de Kiri, un grupo de Kumo, una Genin de Iwa, un grupo de Suna.

—Lo siguiente… *tos*…serán… *tos*…batallas… *tos*…eliminatorias —dijo Hayate, quien paso a señalar una pantalla, sobre su cabeza —En esa pantalla…*tos*…aparecerán…*tos*…los nombres…**… de los competidores.

 **Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Yoroi de Konoha**

— ¡No pienses que podrás ganarme! —Dijo Sasuke sonriente— ¡Jamás podrás derrotar mi Katon!

—Pongamos tus palabras, a prueba, Uchiha —dijo Yoroi, quien _(para sorpresa de todos)_ estiro sus brazos, atrapando a Sasuke— ¿Qué harás ahora? —Yoroi levanto a Sasuke, por encima de su cabeza y luego, lo precipito contra el suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente, repitió el proceso, unas 3 veces, hasta dejar a Sasuke, con varios huesos rotos, luego se alargó, como una boa y se enredó en el cuerpo de Sasuke —Ríndete Uchiha… no puedes ganar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¡Oh no!_ —Pensó un alterado Kakashi— _¡Activara el Ten no Jūin!_ —Kakashi, fue hacia las escaleras, para ayudar a Sasuke, antes de que activara el **Ten no Jūin**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A Sasuke, le comenzó a faltar la respiración, pero la imagen de Hinata llego a su mente, también llego la imagen del asesino de su clan. Él tenía una misión: Ayudar a Naruto, Ritsuko y Fū; detener al asesino de su Clan y restaurarlo; además de hacer feliz a Hinata.

—No… no me rendiré —Dijo Sasuke, entre bocanadas de aire.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Eso es, Sasuke-Kun_ —Pensó Orochimaru, quien estaba oculto entre el público _—_ _Activa el Ten no Juin, activa el Morpher, conviértete en el Knight Snake, conviértete en la nueva arma de Dead Fist-Sama._

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Katon no Yoroi no Jutsu! (Jutsu Armadura de E. Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, rodeando su cuerpo de Chakra Katon, quemando a Yoroi, quien se alejó de él, Sasuke salto, realizo sellos de manos — **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ráfaga de Fénix)** —Sasuke lanzo varias esferas de fuego, que quemaron a Yoroi, dejándolo inconsciente.

— ¡El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke! —Exclamo Hayate y todos comenzaron a alabarlo.

 **Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha vs Inuzuka Kiba de Konoha.**

—Te recomiendo que te rindas —dijo Kiba —Es obvio que no podrás… —Naruto utilizo el **Fūton** para moverse a gran velocidad, acercarse a Kiba y soltarle un puño rodeado de **Fūton,** en el vientre.

—Si vas a hablar… —inicio un molesto Naruto —Entonces vete, yo vine a luchar.

— ¡No pienses que solo con eso, ya me tienes, Baka! —grito Kiba, mientras que Akamaru subía a su espalda— ¡Jūjin Bushin! (Clon de Hombre-Bestia) —Ahora, Akamaru, era un segundo Kiba y ambos procedieron a atacar a Naruto con su Taijutsu de gran velocidad.

Naruto, esquivaba cuando los veía venir o detenía sus golpes, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte, ya que eran **2** contra uno, asi que su chaqueta y camiseta estaban rasgadas. Naruto libero algo de Fūton, cuando los vio acercarse a él — _Espero que funcione_ —rezo Naruto al Kami del viento— **¡Fūton no Yoroi! (Armadura de Viento)** —El viento rodeo a Naruto— **¡Fūton: Kaze no Ringu no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Anillo de Viento)** —En las manos de Naruto, se formaron lo que podrían llamarse "Anillos de Viento Blanco"

— **¡Gatsuga! (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)** —Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a girar, formando un par de tornados horizontales, que iban hacia Naruto.

El rubio lanzo los anillos de viento, que cortaron, laceraron a Kiba y Akamaru y cancelaron su Jutsu, ambos cayeron ante Naruto— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkūdama no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Bola de Vacío** **)** —El rubio libero una burbuja de viento, que golpeó fuertemente a Kiba y Akamaru, lanzándolos, al otro lado de la estancia— **¡Fūton: Shinku Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Naruto, lanzo una esfera de viento del tamaño de la estancia, que golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Kiba y Akamaru, quienes no tuvieron posibilidad de defenderse.

— ¡El Ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

 **Fū de Konoha vs Kin de Oto.**

Kin ataco rápidamente con un Kunai.

Fu esquivo el Kunai, con una pirueta, alejándose de la pelinegra, realizo sellos.

Kin lanzo un grupo de Senbon, esperanzada en golpear a la Genin de Konoha, antes de que pudiera realizar su Jutsu.

— **¡Fūton: Shinkugyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Fū, sus balas de aire comprimido, fueron certeras contra las Senbon de su rival.

Kin gruño, saco un pergamino; al igual que Fū. Ambas sacaron Katanas de sus respectivos pergaminos, iniciando una batalla de Kenjutsu.

Kin lanzo un corte descendente.

Fū hecho hacia atrás su torso, la Katana de Kin, solo abrió un poco su escote. Fū lanzo una patada.

Kin salió despedida hacia atrás, después de recibir esa patada.

Fū, volvió a atacar, salto y lanzo un corto descendiente.

Kin coloco su Katana horizontal, recibiendo el golpe de la Katana de Fū.

Antes de que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, atrayéndola hacia el suelo, Fū lanzo una patada al vientre de Kin, quien salió volando hacia atrás y acabo desmallada.

— ¡La victoria es para Fū de Konoha! —dijo Hayate.

 **Ritsuko de Konoha vs Karui de Kumo.**

Quienes conocían a Ritsuko, sabían bien que era un As con su Katana, asi que se podía esperar una buena batalla de Kenjutsu, ya que la especialidad de Kumo, era el Kenjutsu.

— **Inicia, por favor** —pidió Ritsuko, colocando su pierna derecha al frente, llevando la izquierda hacia atrás, dejando su torso en un giro de **180°** grados. Mientras que su mano izquierda iba a la Saya de su Katana y la derecha quedaba a escasos centímetros de la Tsuka.

Karui corrió hacia Ritsuko, lanzando un corte frontal.

Ritsuko se agacho, saco su Katana, lanzando un corte ascendente, que dejo un gran corte en el vientre de Karui, quien cayó al suelo malherida, pero pronto se transformó en un tronco.

Karui apareció detrás de Ritsuko, lanzando un corte horizontal a la altura de la cintura de la Kitsune.

Ritsuko alcanzo a bloquear con su Katana, el corte mortal, lanzando por su rival, ambas se alejaron.

Karui lanzo una vez más un corte frontal.

Ritsuko giro cual bailarina y corto la espalda de Karui verticalmente y de forma ascendente, dejándole una fea herida sangrante, a escasos centímetros de la columna.

Pero Karui volvió a estallar, mostrando nuevamente un tronco y una Katana quedo a escasos centímetros de Ritsuko, quien alzo sus brazos en señal de rendición, antes de que Karui fuera elogiada como la ganadora, del encuentro, cayo inconsciente, su Chakra no era tanto y fue atacada duramente, durante el examen anterior.

—Ambas…*Tos*…están…*tos*…inconscientes…—Dijo Hayate —…Ninguna…*tos*…pasa

 **Tenten de Konoha vs Temari de Suna.**

La batalla fue muy sencilla y veloz: Tenten, lanzo sus pergaminos al aire, se colocó entre ellos y comenzó a lanzar las armas de los pergaminos: Kunai's, Shuriken's, Senbon's, Hachas, etc.

Pero cuando parecía tener asegurada la victoria, Temari agito su abanico, eliminando al instante las armas de Tenten, rodeando sus pies de Fūton, saltando aún más alto que Tenten y golpeando la cabeza de la chica de Konoha, con su abanico.

 **Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna.**

Aquella fue una batalla extraña. Gaara libero arena de su calabaza, creando un círculo.

Lee, hablo sobre la juventud y se lanzó contra Gaara, lanzando un puño que fue detenido… ¿Por la arena de Gaara?, cambio de lugar y lanzo otro puño, pero obtuvo el mismo efecto.

Lee comenzó lanzar combinaciones de puños y patadas, pero estos, siempre eran detenidos por la arena, sin que Gaara, hiciera nada más… La arena se abalanzo sobre Lee; el Genin de Konoha, comenzó a retroceder y luego fue nuevamente contra Gaara; Lee, con permiso de su Sensei, se quitó sus pesas de los tobillos, se lanzó contra Gaara, logrando traspasar la defensa de arena, le lanzo una patada, pero Gaara, solo se elevó algunos centímetros.

Gaara lanzo su arena con forma de picos, contra Lee.

Lee le esquivo y volvió a atacar, pero ahora usando 2 puertas de Chakra, lo cual le gano un nuevo poder, logrando alzar a Gaara, para luego patearle y propinarle fuertes puños, que elevaron a Gaara, todavía más; enredo a Gaara con sus vendas y utilizo el **Oto Renge** , precipitándose con Gaara, hacia el suelo.

La arena amortiguo la caída de Gaara, quien lanzo su arena contra Lee, quien fue salvado por su Sensei: Maito Guy.

Dejando como ganador es Sabaku no Gaara.

 **Hyuga Neji de Konoha vs Hyuga Hinata de Konoha.**

Hinata se veía decidida, estaba decidida a demostrarle a Sasuke, a su padre y a todos, cuan fuerte era ella, pero tan pronto como llego a la estancia, su primo, comenzó a insultarla: diciéndole que el destino le había puesto como una perdedora, que el destino la había elegido siempre para fracasar, que el destino no podía cambiarse, que su única misión en la vida, era la de fracasar.

Asi se dio inicio a una batalla de Juken, en el cual, Neji tenía la ventaja, por querer hacer daño: No le importaba si cerraba un Tenketsu o si perforaba un órgano.

No paso mucho, para que Hinata quedara en el suelo. Neji se acercó, listo para dar el golpe final: El Corazón. Pero Sasuke salto a la arena, con un puño rodeado en Katon y golpeo a Neji, en la mejilla, para luego sacar a Hinata de allí.

Aun asi, Neji gano esa batalla.

 **Yamanaka Ino de Konoha vs Kurotsuchi de Iwa.**

Ino, preparaba su **Shintenshi no Jutsu** , pero su rival, una chica de nombre Kurotsuchi, era una usuaria de **Yoton** , quien dio fin a la batalla de una forma muy sencilla: lanzando una ola de lava, que Ino no fue capaz de esquivar, debido al temor. Pero Kurotsuchi, abrió sus brazos, el Jutsu rodeo a Ino, formando un pequeño círculo de lava, pero sin llegar a Ino. Ya que Kurotsuchi, había detenido su Jutsu; para luego decirle que los Jutsus mentales, no le salvarían siempre la vida, que se veía que ella no tenía un verdadero entrenamiento como Kunoichi.

Cosa que hiso a Ino reflexionar: Si Kurotsuchi, no sintiera compasión por ella, ya estaría muerta.

 **La ganadora fue Kurotsuchi.**

 **Nara Shikamaru de Konoha vs Dosu de Oto.**

Dosu dijo que la prueba finalizaría rápidamente, lanzo una onda de sonido, que arrojo a Shikamaru contra un muro, lanzo otra que le reventó los tímpanos y dijo que la siguiente, le mataría.

Pero en medio de todas las cosas que decía, le dio tiempo a Shikamaru, de usar su Kagemane no Jutsu y detener a Dosu… solo para rendirse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entre las sombras se encontraba Delira, aparentemente era una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos lila, piel blanca, llevaba una túnica negra cubriendo su cuerpo; pero en realidad, era una de las más poderosas licántropos al servicio de Deadfist, quien fue su mano derecha; antes de que Rocky se uniera al Imperio de las Maquinas, luego se unió a Deadfist y ahora Delira, no veía una razón para seguir del lado de Deadfist, además… en el mundo humano, habían algunos chicos guapos ¡Oh, sí!...


	13. Mes de Entrenamiento

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mes de Entrenamiento**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Uzumaki Naruto, Fū, Uchiha Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Hyuga Neji y Kurotsuchi.

Ellos **7** , habían pasado a la **3°** etapa de los exámenes Chūnin.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Naruto, Fū, Sasuke y Neji —dijo el Hokage —Ustedes **4** , han superado la etapa preliminar, muy bien hecho —Los **4** asintieron, escucharon unas explosiones suaves a sus espaldas, símbolo inequívoco de que varias personas, habían aparecido en la oficina del Hokage —Uchiha Sasuke, serás entrenado por Hatake Kakashi, quien te adiestrara en tu **Sharingan** y en el **Chidory** , asi mismo serás entrenado en el **Katon** , por mi antiguo alumno: Jiraiya —Sasuke asintió —Naruto y Fū —Ambos le miraron —Mediante un pacto con Suna, nos han enviado cierto número de pergaminos con Jutsus **Fūton** , que ambos empezaran a practicar de inmediato, con la ayuda de mi hijo Asuma —Naruto y Fū, asintieron —Neji, serás entrenado por tu tío Hiashi y por Natsu, una de las mejores Kunoichis del Clan Hyuga —Detrás de Neji, estaban: su tío y la chica Natsu —Sin más que decir, pueden dar inicio a su mes de entrenamiento.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Sunagakure no Sato; 19:00; Habitación de Rasa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Yondaime Kazekage, despertó súbitamente, ante él, una sombra de apariencia humana, con la cabeza de una Cobra.

—Kyū Satsujin —dijo el Yondaime, al ver al "licántropo-cobra" ante su cama— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El Sandaime de Konoha —Siseo Kyū Satsujin —Él… te pidió… el envió de una cantidad considerable de Jutsus **Fūton** —Rasa asintió, Kyū Satsujin, se acercó rápidamente a su cama y le tomo por el cuello — ¡¿POR QUÉ LO ENVISTE?!

—Los… —A Rasa se le dificultaba respirar —…No… no podemos… le… levantar… sospechas… su… supuestamente… aun… aun somos… aliados de… Konoha… —Kyū Satsujin, apretó con más fuerza el cuello del Kage —…Tenia… tengo que… mantener la… la mentira de la… de la alianza… hasta el final… —El Hombre-Cobra, libero al Kage y desapareció, tan rápido como entro.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Campo de Entrenamiento #1; (Suna)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Temari saco su abanico y lanzo su **Fūton Jutsu** , hacia sus hermanos.

Gaara, fue a extender su mano, pero sus ojos verdes, se volvieron grises, gracias al Morpher del Gold Chaos Ranger, que le daba a Reto, el control sobre el cuerpo de Gaara.

Reto/Gaara, libero algo de Chakra, controlando la arena primero formando un escudo, y luego creando "un ariete de arena", que lanzo contra Temari...

— **¡Fūton: Kaze Tate no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Escudo de Viento)** —Exclamo Temari, formando un muro ante ella, que evito que la arena de su hermano, llegara hasta ella.

— **¡** **Fūton: Renkūdan** **!** **(** _E. Viento_ **: Jutsu Bala Perforadora de Viento)** —Exclamo Gaara, juntando sus manos y lanzando una gran esfera de viento, contra sus hermanos, que salieron despedidos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento 6**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Fū entrenaban con Azuma, usando los conocimientos del Jōnin en Fūton, los escasos pergaminos sobre **Fūton** de Konoha y los extensos y casi infinitos pergaminos de **Fūton** que Suna había enviado para ellos.

Asi mismo, los miembros del equipo **11** , descubrieron, durante una misión: la existencia del "Falcon Ranger", un Ranger de vestimentas azules, quien le agradeció a Ritsuko, por darle un verdadero motivo para luchar y llamaba a Naruto "Líder y Hermano", tras una investigación rigurosa de una semana, descubrieron que era Sasuke, con quien formaron equipo y lo presentaron ante los demás Rangers, que a veces iban y venían desde Tetsu no Kuni.

Igualmente Naruto, Fū y Ritsuko, entrenaban con los pergaminos enviados por Kaze no Kuni, los cuales eran muy provechosos y Naruto, parecían estar leyendo bastante, sobre un arma en especial, empleada por Suna: Las marionetas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #46**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kurotsuchi recibió la ayuda de Roshi, quien le ayudaría con su **Yōton**.

 **Pero, misteriosamente Karui, la única Genin de Kumo, en pasar a las finales, no fue vista, en la aldea, durante el mes de entrenamiento.**


	14. Etapa Final

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Etapa Final**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

La arena de batalla, para la última etapa de los exámenes, era un coliseo, de altas paredes, algunos árboles, arena… mucha arena y un par de lagos artificiales.

Naruto, Fū, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Karui y Kurotsuchi; estaban en fila, escuchando al Hokage.

— ¡El día de hoy, ustedes 8, lucharan por el prestigio sus aldeas y demostraran los conocimientos, que sus aldeas, les han dado! —Dijo Hiruzen— ¡En este momento, Anko, pasara entregándoles, unas esferas enumeradas, asi, se decidirá, quienes se enfrentaran! —Anko pasó con una caja y cada uno de los **8** participantes, tomo una esfera —Ahora, digan en voz alta, el número de su esfera.

—1 —dijo Sasuke.

—2 —dijo Neji.

—3 —dijo Naruto.

—4 —dijo Karui.

—5 —dijo Fū.

—6 —dijo Temari.

—7 —dijo Gaara.

—8 —dijo Kurotsuchi.

Sasuke vs Neji

— ¡No importa si eres un Uchiha! —Dijo un sonriente Neji — ¡Incluso con tu poderoso Sharingan, lo único que podrás ver, será tu derrota!

— ¿Listos? —pregunto Hayate, quien estaba malherido, tras una misión — ¡Ahora!

— **¡** **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **! (** **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** **)** —Exclamo Neji, corriendo hacia Sasuke y presionando sus Tenketsu, Sasuke cayó al suelo— ¡Este, es el lugar al cual, pertenecen todos ustedes: Estar a los pies de un Hyuga! —Sin embargo Sasuke exploto y solo quedo un tronco.

— **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flamas de Fénix)** —Escucho Neji, quien se giró, viendo a Sasuke suspendido en el cielo, lanzándole **5** esferas de fuego. Las primeras **2** le dieron de lleno, las otras **3** , formaron una espesa cortina de humo — ¡Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Hinata-Chan, canalla! —Dijo Sasuke molesto.

— ¿Asi que defiendes, a esa tonta? —Dijo Neji desde el suelo— **¡Hakke Kūshō!** ( **Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío** ) —Neji se puso de pie, llevo Chakra a sus pies, desapareció de la vista de Sasuke, hasta llegarle al Uchiha por la espalda y atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez, alargando su mano y expulsando Chakra sobre la espalda del Uchiha. Sasuke volvió a caer al suelo y cerró los ojos —El amor solo te volverá débil… Uchiha Sasuke.

—Yo no lo veo asi —dijo el Uchiha desde el suelo, dándose la vuelta, ya que había caído de cara contra al suelo. Encontró a Neji colocando una pierna sobre él y sonrió — **¡Katon:** **Saikōsai Honō Taka** **no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llama Suprema del Halcón)** —Sasuke expulso una colosal llama, que golpeo a Neji, dejándolo en el suelo.

— ¡El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke! —Dijo Hayate, viendo a Sasuke, acercarse a un Neji caído y verlo usar el Chidory, Hayate pensó que Sasuke deseaba matar a Neji— ¡Sasuke, tú ya has ganado! —Todos vieron a Sasuke arrodillarse junto un aterrado Neji, enterrando su Chidory a centímetros del rostro de Neji.

—Tú, significas mucho para Hinata, eres su primo, deberías de apoyarla, no de insultarla —dijo Sasuke, saliendo de la arena.

Naruto vs Karui

— **¡** **Kumoryū: Omotegiri** **!** **(** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** **)** —Karui se lanzó rápida y frontalmente, hacia Naruto.

— **¡Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Ryū Tsume! (Esgrima Uzumaki: Garra Dragón)** —El rubio desenvaino su Katana y lanzo un corte. Naruto no se movió de su posición, pero Karui quedo detrás de él, aun con su Katana apuntando hacia el frente, ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo, iniciando un veloz enfrentamiento de cortar, bloquear y esquivar al otro. Tras varios cortes y esquives, ambos tenían sus ropas destrozadas —Eres muy hermosa, Karui-Chan —Las ropas de la pelirroja, apenas y la cubrían.

Ella sonrió —Te ves muy guapo, sin chaqueta y camisa —Naruto solo tenía sus pantalones y su torso estaba muy trabajado a causa de los combates, tanto Shinobis, como Ranger.

— **¡Kumoryū:** **Tsuki no Jōshō** **! (Estilo de la Nube: Luna Ascendente)** —Exclamo Karui corriendo hacia Naruto y lanzando un corte ascendente, pero Naruto la esquivo y se puso ante ella y le aplico la llave del sueño.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! —dijo Hayate, Naruto guardo su Katana y ayudo a Karui a ponerse de pie.

— " _Eres muy hermosa"_ —Susurro Naruto, sonrojando a la pelirroja— _"Espero que algún día, podamos luchar, codo con codo, en contra de Deadfist"_ —Karui vio que el Morpher en su muñeca le había delatado y rápidamente lo cubrió, Naruto mostro el suyo y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

Fū vs Temari

Esta era una batalla, en la cual, solo se usaría Fūton. Eso era algo que sabían, tanto los hermanos Sabaku no, como los compañeros de la Genin peliverde.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío** **)** —Exclamo Fū, lanzando una gigantesca esfera de viento, que "detono" y lanzo a Temari hacia atrás.

— **¡** **Fūton: Ōkakeami** **no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento Viento: Gran Lanzamiento de Red** **)** —Exclamo Temari, usando su abanico, para lanzar una serie de cuchillas de viento.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío** **)** —dijo Fū, lanzando varias hojas de viento en diferentes ángulos. Golpeando a Temari y abriéndole, cortes de viento por toda la piel, que pronto comenzaron a sangrar.

— ¡Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado) —Exclamo Temari, girando sobre si y creando un tornado, con la ayuda de su abanico.

— **¡** **Fūton: Jūha Reppū Shō** **!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **:** **Palma** **de** **Ola** **Violenta de** **Viento** **Bestial** **)** —Fū coloco todo su Chakra y parte del Chakra de Natsumi, en ese Jutsu, ambos Jutsus **Fūton** , explotaron mutuamente, lanzándolas hacia atrás y haciéndoles caer al suelo exhaustas, por agotamiento, pero Fū consiguió mantenerse en pie —Gracias por ese ataque, pude... convertirlo en un Jutsu, gracias… Mia-San.

— ¡La ganadora es Fū de Konoha! —dijo Hayate, antes de tomar a la chica entre sus brazos, puesto que cayo desmallada por agotamiento.

Gaara vs Kurotsuchi

La arena salió de la calabaza y cubrió gran parte del terreno.

— **¡** **Rendan: Suna Shigur** **e** **!** **(** **Disparos Sucesivos: Llovizna de Arena** **)** —dijo Gaara calmado, mientras que su arena, permanecía suspendida en el aire, antes de ir contra su rival.

Kurotsuchi, saltaba hacia atrás o hacia los lados, esquivando las balas de arena, comenzó a realizar sellos de manos— **¡** **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu** **! (** **Elemento Lava: Corriente de Rocas Ardientes** **)** —Exclamo la chica, lanzando esferas de tierra en llamas, contra Gaara.

Gaara alzo su mano, y su arena se formó, como un escudo protegiéndole de las esferas de tierra llameantes.

Gaara estiro su mano y varias esferas de arena salieron hacia Kurotsuchi, quien espero para esquivarlas, pero Gaara realizo un giro de mano y sus esferas de arena ganaron el **Fūton** , volviéndose muy veloces y golpeando a Kurotsuchi, dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —dijo Hayate.


	15. Equipo Ranger: La Liberación de Hikari

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Equipo Ranger: La liberación de Hikari**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La arena de batalla, para la última etapa de los exámenes, era un coliseo, de altas paredes, algunos árboles, arena… mucha arena y un par de lagos artificiales.

Naruto, Fū, Sasuke y Gaara, ganaron sus respectivas rondas. Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa, de que ocurría a continuación, todos miraron al Hokage.

—Siendo ustedes los finalistas —dijo el Hokage —Se ha pedido, una reunión con los comerciantes, Kazekage-Dono, quien está a mi derecha y Damiyo-Sama; todos podrán descansar y se les esperara, en este mismo lugar en una hora —Todos salieron del estadio.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No veo necesidad, de que la sangre de los Genin, siga siendo derramada —dijo el Damiyo de Hi no Kuni, todos asintieron.

—Concuerdo con Damiyo-Sama —dijo un comerciante —Naruto-San, Fū-San, Gaara-San y Sasuke-San, se han ganado sus respectivos títulos Chūnin. Todos han luchado con honor —La charla siguió **15** minutos más, pero todos acordaron lo mismo: Ellos **4** merecían convertirse en Chūnin, asi mismo, también Karui.

—Ya que todo está decidido —dijo el Kazekage, quien casi no había participado, más que mostrando las fortalezas o debilidades de los jóvenes —Permitidme, el que sea yo, quien les dé una mala noticia, sobre el hecho de nombrar a estos jóvenes, como Chūnin… —Todos le miraron confundidos. Con un veloz movimiento, el polvo dorado del Kazekage, destruyo la habitación y los enterró a todos — ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE ESA PAREJA RANGER, SE COMBIERTA EN CHUNIN, SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS TIENE YA, DEADFIST-SAMA! —Grito un enloquecido Kazekage, quien realizo sellos de manos, obligando al espíritu de Reto a tomar posesión de Gaara y de Ichibi.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La aldea, se vio envuelta en un Genjutsu, pero solo unos cuantos, pudieron evitar el **Genjutsu** , mientras que Shinobis de Suna, Oto y los Espantapájaros, entraban en la aldea, acompañados por el legendario Coronel Nightmare.

…

El Coronel Nightmare, era un sobreviviente, al Imperio de las Maquinas, era originalmente una máquina, con cabeza de tigre robot; además de ser, claramente un sobreviviente a la invasión de los **10** Red Rangers, a la luna, utilizo una nave de escape de la **Astro Megaship** , para huir de la luna e ir al lado oscuro de la misma, donde encontraría los restos del castillo de Rita y Lord Zedd, donde fue capturado **10** años después, por Deadfist y transformado en un Licántropo.

…

Ahora, tenía la cabeza de un tigre y su cuerpo parecía ser el de un humano, pero con las características de un tigre, piernas y brazo derecho de robot.

Vio como los Shinobis de Oto y Suna, caían ante los Shinobis de Kumo, Iwa y Konoha, además de otros Shinobis invitados de aldeas menores.

— ¡No parecen necesitar de mi ayuda! —Se dijo el Coronel Nightmare, al ver como sus fuerzas ganaban, aunque fuera por poco.

— **¡** **Fūton: Jūha Shō** **!** **(** _Elemento Viento_ **:** _Palma_ **de Ola** _Bestial_ **)** —Exclamo **3** voces al unísono, lanzando un Fūton Jutsu, que golpeo a Nightmare, a los espantapájaros y a los Shinobis.

— **¡Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra)** —Escucho Nightmare— **¡Accessing Power Fox!** —Vio **10** Red Ranger, pero sus trajes eran el mismo: Carmesí/Negro y el casco con forma de zorro. (Naruto)

— **¡Accessing Power Fox!** —Exclamaron **4** voces femeninas.

La primera Ranger tenía un traje Carmesí/Blanco (Ritsuko); la segunda tenía un traje Rosa/Blanco (Fū); la tercera tenía un traje Celeste/Blanco (Haku).

— **¡Go Power Falcon!** —Exclamo una **2ª** voz masculina. Este Ranger, tenía el traje azul y negro y el casco tenia forma de un ave (Sasuke).

— **¡Kenjutsu: Kaze no Zanshu! (E. Espada: Decapitación de Viento)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, sacando sus Katanas y atacando de frente a los espantapájaros y Shinobis de Oto y Suna.

— **¡Staff: Blaster: Ice! (Bastón: Explosivo: Hielo)** —Exclamo Haku, sacando una especie de bastón, pero la usarlo de forma horizontal, lanzo estalactitas de hielo, que congelaba a sus rivales.

Sasuke y Fū se miraron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Fū, saco un par de cuchillas y ataco con ellas a los espantapájaros y Shinobis cerca de ella.

Sasuke, noto que gracias al modo Ranger, concentrar Raiton era más fácil, asi que lo concentro en sus manos, no era tan poderoso como el **Chidory** , pero al menos podía realizarlo más veces, antes de caer agotado.

— **¡MUERAN!** —Grito Nightmare, al ver como los espantapájaros y los Shinobis, caían como moscas— **¡** **Jūryoku Sankaku** **! (Triángulos Gravitatorios)** —Nightmare, lanzo desde sus manos triángulos de energía, que golpeaban con fuerza a sus rivales.

— **¡Katon: Hi no Tsubasa no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Alas de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, saltando y lanzando desde el aire, llamas con forma de " **V** "

— **¡Dragón Dagger! (Daga Dragón)** —Exclamo Tommy apareciendo, con el traje de Green Ranger y cortando el torso de uno de los Shinobis y del tigre —La invasión está finalizando, chicos, Konoha, Kumo y sus aliados, están ganando, pero... he sentido otra fuente de energía Ranger y…

— ¡Otosan, detrás de ti! —Grito Naruto, Tommy se giró, retrocedió un paso, cuando vio una Ola de arena, ir hacia él, su hijo y los compañeros de su hijo.

— **¡** **Dino Thunder: Give me the Power** **!** **(Dino Trueno: Dame el Poder)** —Exclamo Tommy, cambiando al Brachio Ranger— **¡Brachio Staff: Final Blaze! (Bastón Braquiosaurio: Llamarada Final)** —Del bastón negro, salió una llamarada, que cristalizo la arena —Naruto, voy por Kat, detengan al Biju; chicos, apóyense unos a otros, lo que hace fuerte a un Ranger, no es cuantos ataques tiene, sino la valentía para seguir adelante. Naruto: confió en ti.

—Otosan —dijo Naruto —Ve a ayudar a Okasan y a Ojisan, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella —Tommy asintió y fue a buscar a Kat, para seguir defendiendo la aldea.

— ¿Encargarnos de ella? —Pregunto Sasuke— ¿De quién hablas, Shuseki Dobe? (Jefe Atolondrado) —En cualquier otro caso, eso pudo ser tomado como un insulto, pero para Naruto y Sasuke, era un equivalente universal a: Amigo, compañero, hermano…

Naruto señalo la Biju-Mapache, enloquecida, que estaba destruyendo la aldea.

—En Gaara, existen 3 presencias: Su presencia, la presencia de su Biju y una presencia maligna, que atormenta el alma de la Biju, tenemos que derrotar la Biju y yo me hare cargo de esa cosa que posee a Gaara —dijo Naruto —Atáquenla, con todo lo que puedan.

— **¡Kogane Furea! (Llamarada Dorada)** —Exclamo un enfadado Licántropo-Tigre, por ser ignorado.

Sin embargo, Naruto se giró a tiempo, enviando Fūton a una de sus Katanas y cortando por la mitad la esfera de fuego dorado— ¡Gaara esta poseído y está en la cabeza de la Tanuki! —Informo Naruto, mientras que cortaba más esferas de fuego de su rival.

— **¡No solo es eso!** —Dijo Ritsuko— **¡Gaara está dormido, lo cual le permite al alma que atormenta a mi hermana, tomar control de ella y de Gaara!**

— ¡Despiértenlo! —Ordeno Naruto— ¡Ritsuko-Chan, confió en que tú y Natsumi-Chan, puedan detenerle! —Al lado de Fū, apareció una chica de cabello azul largo, ojos naranja, con un traje ANBU azul. Sin hacer preguntas, los Rangers, fueron a hacerse cargo de la Biju enloquecida.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Fūton: Shinkū Renpa! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie Hojas del Vacío)** —Exclamaron Fū, Ritsuko y Natsumi, lanzando **3** hojas de viento de gran tamaño, que fueron duros golpes, aun para el cuerpo de arena de la Tanuki.

Sasuke encendió su Katana en fuego y se lanzó, cortando el cuerpo de la Tanuki, la cual salía lastimada— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —El Uchiha lanzo una esfera de fuego.

Ritsuko vio una oportunidad y no la desperdicio — **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu** **!** **(E. Viento: Jutsu** _Gran Esfera del Vacío_ **)** —La esfera de viento de Ritsuko, alimento, las llamas de la esfera de fuego de Sasuke, golpeando a la Tanuki y convirtiendo la mitad de su cuerpo en cristal; Ritsuko y Natsumi, subieron hasta la cabeza de Gaara y colocando una mano en su frente, fueron transportadas al paisaje mental de Gaara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ángel Grove; Industrias Cranston**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Jason, Nick y Mia, fueron a la empresa creada por Billy Cranston, el primer Blue Ranger. Entraron y se encontraron con miles de pequeñas arañas Robot, las cuales destruyeron, al fondo, encontraron el cadáver de Billy, quien se acababa de suicidar, hace pocas horas.

—Oigan, miren esto —dijo Nick, quien manipulo un IPad, que mostraba una copia de seguridad, de una conversación entre Billy Cranston y Rocky de Santos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Conversación**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

—Una poderosa alianza con Dead Fist y los restos del Imperio de las Maquinas —dijo Billy —Llevaremos energía a nuestros seres queridos. Empezaremos a construir nuestras clásicas Blade Blaster —Billy se acomodó en su silla —Con una orden inicial de 1.6 millones, para Rusia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fin de la Conversación**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— " _Demonios Billy"_ —Susurro un enfadado, al tiempo que entristecido Jason, mirando el cadáver de su amigo— _"¿Qué hiciste?"_

—Vamos —dijo Mia —Tenemos que contarles a Tommy y a los otros —Jason, Nick y Mia, desaparecieron en **3** haces de luz, justo cuando los comandos de MiProAt- **040** entraban en la oficina.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Subconsciente de Gaara**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para gran sorpresa de Natsumi, Ritsuko y Naruto. No había solo una Ichibi, sino que había dos.

La Ichibi hecha de "arena blanca", con tatuajes azules era la original

La Ichibi hecha de "arena negra", con tatuajes rojos, claramente era el problema.

Ambas Bijus luchaban con fiereza.

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala Perforadora de Viento)** —Ambas Tanukis, atacaron al mismo tiempo, con el mismo Jutsu, liberando una gran corriente de viento.

— **¿Lista?** —pregunto Ritsuko y Natsumi asintió — **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa** **!** **(Elemento** **Viento** **: Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —La Kitsune y la Escarabajo, lanzaron al mismo tiempo, el mismo Jutsu, creando una gran esfera de viento, que golpeo a la Tanuki de arena negra, dejándola en el suelo; para las sorpresa de **3** Bijus, desde una cueva, apareció un Gaara de unos **5** años y una mujer de cabello abanó claro.

— ¡Karura! —Le llamo la Biju, ahora con forma humana: Cabello castaño arena, ojos dorados, tatuajes azules y un Kimono blanco. Ambas, amigas se abrazaron. Por algún motivo Karura e Ichibi, eran amigas.

—Me alegro de verte sana y cuerda de nuevo… Hikari-Chan —dijo una sonriente Karura.

—No piensen… —Murmuro el Shodaime Kazekage —No piensen, que me han derrotado —Gaara dio un paso al frente.

—Me has atormentado por 13 años, por tu culpa no puedo dormir, por tu culpa un ser inocente ha sido maltratado —dijo Gaara— ¡NO PIENSES QUE SOPORTARE, ESTO, UN SOLO SEGUNDO MÁS! —Gaara creo en estatura y su cuerpo se vio cubierto por un traje dorado y negro— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkū Renpa** **!** **(** **E.** **Viento** **: Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —Con un gran Jutsu, algo de arena y fuerza de voluntad, el espíritu del Shodaime Kazekage, fue destruido y Gaara obtuvo los poderes del Gold Chaos Ranger, además, de liberar en el mundo real a su madre y a Hikari.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fuera del Subconsciente de Gaara**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Rangers, volvieron a donde estaba Naruto, pero este ya había deshecho su transformación y solo observaba impasible, el montón de cenizas, que era actualmente su enemigo derrotado.

 _ **Los Rangers, fueron a reunirse en su base de Tetsu no Kuni, los últimos descubrimientos, eran demasiado malos, como para no actuar.**_


	16. Capitulo 14

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::**

 **16**

 **:::::**

Naruto, Fū, Sasuke y Gaara, fueron condecorados con el grado Chūnin, la guerra: Suna-Oto vs Konoha; fue ganada por un inesperado cambio de bando, formándose la alianza Suna-Konoha; ya que los halcones de Suna, le dijeron a Baki que el Kazekage, era controlado por alguien y que era muy peligroso, asi que Rasa fue ejecutado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni; Centro de Mando Ranger**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Gaara-San —dijo Andros, dándole la mano al Chaos Ranger.

—Gracias por su ayuda, a todos —dijo Gaara, abrazando a su madre y mirando a todos los Ranger, sonrió —Naruto-San, gracias por demostrarme el valor de la amistad —Naruto le dio la mano a Gaara —Por favor, cuida de Hikari-San —Gaara y Karura comenzaban a ser cubiertos, por un tornado de arena.

—Te llamaremos si hay problemas, chico de arena —dijo Sasuke— ¿Y ahora?

—Esperaremos a que Deadfist, vuelva a atacar, ya que él es el único, que puede decidir cuándo enviar a nuestros enemigos —dijo Naruto.

—Bueno, si no es molestia Gosei —dijo Sasuke —Me gustaría quedarme algunos minutos y ver la base.

—Adelante, no tienes que pedirlo, Sasuke —dijo Gosei —Has demostrado, ser un gran Ranger, dejando atrás el deseo de la venganza y abrazando a la justicia —Todos asintieron —Jason, quiero que entrenes a Sasuke en Kenjutsu.

—De acuerdo, Gosei —dijo Jason, quien guio a Sasuke, por la base. En eso, los ojos de Gosei brillaron y todos le miraron.

—Tommy, Kat —dijo Gosei —Acabo de percibir una pequeña onza de poder Ranger.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto Naruto. La Madre Mística, apareció en una luz blanca, se veía aterrada.

—N… no… es… imposible —Murmuro la dama de blanco, aun en Shock.

—Madre Mística ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Udonna extrañada, al igual que todos.

—Deadfist, está utilizando, mi antigua base lunar, para SUS EXPERIMENTOS —Grito furiosa la dama, antes de reunir algo de magia en su mano y crear una esfera de cristal, en la cual se vio un castillo en medio de la luna, siendo utilizado, luego se adentró en el castillo, hasta un sótano. Donde parecía llevarse a cabo un interrogatorio.

— " _No…"_ —Susurro Tommy, antes de que las lágrimas poblaran su rostro y fuera abrazado por Kat— _"No… no es posible…"_ —Ante sus ojos, Kimberly estaba viva, parecía estar en un buen estado, sentada en una silla de mental, esposada y ante Rocky.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Espionaje llevado a cabo, mediante la esfera de cristal**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Éramos niños! —Grito Rocky— ¡Nos pidieron luchar en una guerra, contra un enemigo que nunca antes habíamos visto!

— ¿Qué quieres, Rocky? —Pregunto Kimberly.

—Dime: ¿Dónde está Tommy? —Pregunto Rocky.

—Tommy Oliver es un fantasma… —dijo Kimberly —Nunca lo encontraras, ni siquiera sé dónde es… —Un puño de Rocky la silencio.

—M****a, es un color que te queda —dijo Rocky, Kimberly le escupió sangre en la cara.

—Prefiero el rosa —dijo Kimberly —Y si crees que atándome en esta silla, en esa celda; me harás traicionar a mis amigos, como ya lo hicieron Billy, Zack y tú… entonces, estas muy equivocada.

— ¿Sabes, porque fui parte de la segunda generación Ranger? —pregunto Rocky.

—Jason, Trini y Zack, cedieron sus poderes, haciendo uso de la Espada de la Luz. Adam Aisha y tú, fueron escogidos por Zordon, para ser sus sucesores —dijo Kimberly —Te guste o no, tus poderes se van desvaneciendo, desde que Jason asalto este lugar.

Jason y Andros habían viajado hasta la luna, había acabado con casi **10** pelotones de enemigos. Jason y Rocky se encontraron en la base y lucharon: Primero a mano limpia, luego con espadas y Rocky se llevó una gran herida en su rostro y un… daño permanente de su garganta.

—Si no me vas a decir, donde esta Tommy, entonces, seguirás en tu celda —dijo Rocky, chasqueando los dedos y una pareja de soldados de la MiProAt-040, se llevaron a Kimberly.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Fin del Espionaje**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Voy por ella —dijo Tommy.

—Vamos contigo, Otosan —dijo Naruto. Refiriéndose a Ritsuko y él.

—No, ustedes deben de permanecer aquí, para hacerse cargo de cualquier enemigo, enviado por Deadfist —dijo Tommy, justo cuando aparecía en la esfera de cristal un ataque a Kumo —Vayan —Naruto, Fū, Ritsuko y Sasuke, salieron, pero a medio camino, sus Morpher brillaron oprimieron un par de botones y unas motocicletas aparecieron.

— ¡Accessing Power Fox! —Exclamaron Naruto siendo revestido por un traje Carmesí/Negro, Ritsuko: Rojo/Blanco y Fū: Verde/Blanco.

— ¡Power Falcon! —Exclamo Sasuke, siendo revestido por un traje Negro/Azul.

Los **4** Rangers, oprimieron algunos botones en sus respectivos Morpher y unas motocicletas aparecieron, subieron a ellas y salieron de la base a medio camino, se encontraron con Gaara, en su traje Negro/Dorado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde su base, Deadfist, observaba a los Rangers, ir hacia Kumo, mediante un "Televisor".

— **Pronto, una nueva generación Ranger, será destruida** —Murmuro Deadfist, para luego cambiar de imagen y ver un ser con cabeza de dragón de cómodo y cuerpo de hombre, destruyendo Kumo — **Eso es, vayan… vayan hacia sus muertes. El Green Ranger (Tommy), pronto se enfrentara al Chaos Red Ranger (Rocky) y cuando sea destruido, solo tendré que tomar al mundo en mis manos. La MiProAt-040, será lo más fácil de destruir.**


	17. Capitulo 15

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::**

 **17**

 **:::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **16 minutos; antes de ver el interrogatorio de Kimberly**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Chicos! —Dijo Fū entrando en el Centro de Mando, donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke, jugando ajedrez— ¡Tommy-Sama, nos está enviando a Kumo, un nuevo ataque! —Naruto, Sasuke y Ritsuko se pusieron de pie.

—Es definitivo, necesitamos mejores satélites —dijo Naruto.

—Los Satélites, están intervenidos por la MiProAt-040 —dijo Cole —Es imposible, chicos.

—Tensō —dijo Nick — ¿Sabes si nos podemos conectar a algún Satélite, para escanear los ataques?

—Estoy en eso —dijo Tensō— ¡Vaya!

— ¿Qué sucede, Tensō? —Pregunto Gosei.

—Un ataque doble y… es definitivo: Alguien debe de salvarla, no creo que resista mucho más —dijo Tensō, mostrando en 2 pantallas: Un ataque a Kumo y cuan brutal se había vuelto el interrogatorio a Kimberly.

—Jason, Andros, Kat y yo, iremos por Kimberly —dijo Tommy — Cole, Udonna, Limbo y Nick, vayan por el ataque… —Una tercera pantalla apareció —Es aquí mismo, en Tetsu, vayan. Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū y Sasuke: A Kumo —Todos contestaron un "Hai" o un "Si Señor" y se dieron a ambas tareas.

 **:::::::::**

 **Tetsu**

 **:::::::::**

— **¡Accessing! (Acceso)** —Exclamo Cole, presionando un botón y transformándose en el Red Lyon Ranger.

— **¡** **Magic** **Source:** **Mystic** **Force** **! (Fuente Mágica: Fuerza Mística)** —Exclamaron Limbo, Nick y Udonna, acompañando a Cole; contra de la Gata con cuerpo femenino.

 **::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **::::::::::**

— **¡Kaminari Rasen! (Rayo Espiral)** —Exclamo el Dragón de Komodo, con cuerpo masculino y una pinza en una mano; lanzando un rayo desde su boca, que destruyo un edificio — **Esto es fácil.**

— ¿Lista Karui? —Pregunto Samui y la pelirroja asintió, cada una, saco de un bolcillo un pincel que fue bañado en una luz (Lila en el caso de Karui) (Dorado en el caso de Samui)

— **¡Accessing Power Fox: Sonic! (Accediendo al Poder Zorro: Sónica)** —Exclamo Karui, ahora con un traje lila con el Kanji de "Sonido" en el pecho.

— **¡Accessing Power Fox: Light! (Accediendo al Poder Zorro: Luz)** —Exclamo Samui, ahora con un traje dorado, con el Kanji de "Luz" en el pecho.

— ¡¿Power Rangers, aquí?! —Pregunto el Dragón de Komodo.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **La Luna**

 **:::::::::::::**

—Señor —dijo un espantapájaros a Rocky — ¿Podrá usted, encargarse de los Rangers?

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo Rocky —Avisa a Deadfist, ustedes huyan a la tierra y prepara la autodestrucción, para dentro de 4 horas —El espantapájaros asintió y activo la autodestrucción —Bueno Kimberly, llego la hora de la verdad.

— **¡Spiral Saber! (Sable Espiral)** —Grito Andros, con el arma del Red Space Ranger, atacando a Rocky y golpeándolo en el rostro.

—A ti, no te conozco —Murmuro Rocky, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz —Pero no creo que importe mucho… ¿O sí? —Rocky se lanzó de manera frontal, contra Andros.

Andros le esquivo y le ataco por la espalda con su Taladro/Sable, golpeándolo fuertemente.

Rocky se lanzó contra Andros, intentando decapitarlo.

Andros coloco su arma, al lado de su cabeza, evitando su muerte, antes de patear a Rocky.

— ¡Lamento la demora! —dijo Zack, saltando en el aire, transformándose en el Black Morphin Ranger, y dándole una patada voladora a Tommy.

Tommy y Zack comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Zack lanzo un puño.

Tommy tomo el puño de Zack y agachándose, lo impulso, haciendo que golpeara el suelo con su espalda.

Zack rápidamente, se puso de pie y lanzo una patada a Tommy.

— " _Lo lamento, Zack"_ —Susurro Kat, tomando una Espada y lanzándosela a Zack, con tanta suerte, que el Black Ranger, cayó muerto, con la espada atravesando su cuello— ¡Sacare a Kim de aquí, encárguense de Rocky! —Jason, Andros y Tommy asintieron, mientras que Katherine y Kimberly, iban a la Astro Megaship.

— ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?! —Pregunto Tommy a Kimberly, haciendo que ambas damas se detuvieran y lo miraran, mientras que Jason y Andros, se enfrentaban a Rocky.

— ¿De qué hablas Tommy? —Pregunto Kimberly —Soy yo.

—No —dijo Tommy —Kimberly falleció, al ayudarnos en la guerra contra el Imperio de las Maquinas.

—Tú… —dijo Kimberly enfadada, mirando a Kat y con un tono rencoroso— ¡TÚ ME LO QUITASTE! —Kimberly se transformó en un Licántropo, habían experimentado con ella, hasta convertirla en una Gata-Ciborg. Ahora, lanzo a Kat por los aires.

Tommy atrapo a Kat.

Mientras que Neko-Kimberly, lanzaba un rayo dorado, hacia la pareja.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Red Lyon Fang! (Garra del León Rojo)** —Exclamo Cole, con una garra roja en su mano derecha, con la cual corto el torso de la Gata.

— **¡Magic Staff! (Bastón Mágico)** —Exclamaron Nick, Leanbow y Udonna. Unificando sus respectivas magias de Fuego (Nick y Leanbow) y Nieve (Udonna), barriendo con su enemiga.

—Buen trabajo, Rangers —dijo Cole, al momento de des transformarse, mirando a Leanbow, Udonna y Nick, quienes asintieron —Aun asi y… llanamente loco pero, hay… había algo extraño en esa gata.

 **::::::::::**

 **Kumo**

 **::::::::::**

— **¡Kitsune Katana!** —Escucharon las Rangers y el Dragón de Komodo, al momento de ver como **4** borrones (Rojos, azules y negro/dorado) le cortaban, dejándole en el suelo.

— **¡¿MÁS POWER RANGERS?!** —Pregunto el Dragón de Komodo colocándose de pie— **¡Shiden! (Rayo Purpura)** —El Dragón comenzó a reunir un ataque en su hocico, pero Fū le cayó encima, cerrando su hocico y haciendo que el **Raiton** , le explotara, en su boca.

— **¡Fūton: Taju Shinku Dama no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Múltiples Esferas del Vacío)** —Exclamo Fū, lanzando una esfera de viento, desde sus manos, que golpeo al Dragón de Komodo.

— **¡Chidory Nagashi!** —Exclamo Sasuke, rodeándose de rayos, saltando y cayendo frente al Dragón de Komodo, más que suficiente, para electrificarlo.

— **¡Raiton: Hiraishin no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador)** —El Dragón de Komodo, se rodeó de rayos y moviéndose a gran velocidad, golpeo a todos los Rangers, dejándolos en el suelo.

— **¡Raiton: Hikari Tonfā no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Tonfa de Luz)** —Exclamo Samui, atacándolo con una Tonfa, golpeándolo en el hocico.

— **¡Nijū Ken Sonika! (Doble Espada Sónica)** —Exclamo la Ranger Lila, apareciendo y solo se vio que tenía un par de Katanas en sus manos, luego se vio a su enemigo, salir a volar.

— **¡Fūton: Kakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)** —Exclamaron el Crimson/Black Ranger (Naruto) y la White/Green Ranger (Fū), golpeando a su rival, con 6 hojas de viento, consecutivas.

— **¡Fūton: Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: E. Viento: Jutsu Bala en Llamas)** —El Black/Blue Ranger (Sasuke) y el Gold/Black Ranger (Gaara), combinaron sus Jutsus, dando un golpe certero a su enemigo.

Finalmente la Crimson/White Ranger (Ritsuko), llevo Chakra a sus pies, salto sobre el Dragón de Komodo, para acabar dándole un golpe en la cabeza, y verlo ser destruido.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ruinas de Mesopotamia**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las ruinas de la primera civilización, se encontraba el líder esquelético de los Licántropos y hermano de Zordon de Eltar. Deadfist, observaba mediante una esfera de cristal de gran tamaño como el Dragón de Komodo era destruido.

— **Fase uno: Completada** —dijo un tranquilo Deadfist — **Envíen a Black-Bat.**

—Sí, maestro —dijo un espantapájaros.

— _ **Tú, Red Kitsune Ranger, tu, serás el primero en caer**_ —Pensó Deadfist — **¡Yellow-Scream!** —Al instante, lo que parecía ser un robot de "El Grito" (El Cuadro de Edvard Munch) apareció — **Tu misión, será convertir en humana a esa traidora de Delira, con tu magia** —El Robot asintió y se fue, todos sus subordinados, se sorprendieron ¿Ella una traidora?; si bien, su apariencia era la más humana, ella era leal a Deadfist — **Si nadie hará la pregunta, yo responderé por ustedes: Delira, se ha enamorado del Red Kitsune Ranger y ahora, se volverá humana.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **(N/A: ¿Qué chica de Naruto, quieren que sea Delira? Recuerden: Chicas Canon, no valen las de Películas)**


	18. Mabui

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::::::::::::**

 **Mabui…**

 **:::::::::::::::**

—Son varios ataques. Todos, consecutivos —dijo Adam, quien acababa de llegar a la base, estaba cansado y en modo civil.

—Sí, pero, estamos resistiendo, muy bien— dijo Cole, quien se preparaba un Café —Por ahora… —Kimberly suspiro, estaba junto a Cole y asi mismo, Jason, tomaba la mano de Kimberly.

—Esto se está volviendo difícil —dijo Wess, suspirando y mirando a Cole, luego a Erik, a Jason y finalmente a Tommy —Pero se, que podremos con esto, hemos enfrentando a un ejército entero de enemigos antes, ¿O no? —Nick soltó una risa.

— ¿Lo dices por nuestro combate, contra Warstar? —Pregunto Troy —Pues sí, es seguro.

—Solo espero, que podamos resistir, muchos más —dijo Karui y Samui le coloco una mano en el hombro, dándole apoyo. Karui, entonces miro a su amiga, sus ropas, estaban algo maltratadas y asi mismo, desarregladas —Se ve, que has estado entrenando fuertemente, con Naruto-Kun, ¿verdad?

—Naruto, es un gran Samurái —dijo Samui.

—Y tiene una gran espada, ¿verdad, Samui-San? —dijo Fū sonriente, obviamente, se refería al doble sentido, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia. En eso, las alarmas se prendieron.

— ¡RANGERS! —Hablo Gosei— ¡NARUTO Y GAARA, COMBATEN A UN LICANTROPO DE PELIGROSIDAD "B", TENGAN CUIDADO! —Los más jóvenes, fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bosques de Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Delira, se encontraba rodeada, por un grupo de Espantapájaros, todos con hoces; planeaba atacar al Damiyo y debilitar a Konoha. La Licántropo de cabello plateado, sabía que su amo, no confiaba en ella, asi que tenía que demostrarle, que aún le era fiel.

Delira se giró, al escuchar el césped, amortiguar una caída.

— **¡Yellow-Scream!** —Dijo sorprendida— **¿Qué haces, tú de todos los Licántropos, aquí?** —Yellow Scream y su padre Crimson Scream, eran de los más poderosos soldados de Deadfist, el que Yellow, estuviera allí, le sorprendió en sobremanera.

— **Los humanos: Zack y Rocky, han caído** —Informo el ser que efectivamente, tenía una forma 3 dimensiones, de "El Grito" — **Vengo, para acabar con algunos… engranajes sueltos, en el plan de Deadfist-Sama.**

— **Ya veo** —dijo Delira.

— **Te sigo** —dijo Yellow Scream, mientras que Delira y los Espantapájaros, comenzaron a ir, hacia Hi no Kuni; ya había pasado más de una hora y solo a unos cuantos pasos, de entrar a la Capital de Hi no Kuni, Yellow Scream, extendió sus manos, un sello dorado apareció— **¡Scream Murderer! (Grito Asesino)** —Una energía (Que era de hecho, su grito), se liberó, golpeando a los espantapájaros, quienes desaparecieron, al ser golpeados, Delira cayó al suelo y miles de humanos y edificios, fueron afectados

— ¿Qué…? —Intento hablar Delira— ¿Qué crees, que estás haciendo? —Sin contestar, Yellow-Scream, saco de entre sus ropas, un objeto circular, lo coloco junto a Delira y en él, se reflejó en un holograma, Deadfist —Mi... Mi señor. Y… Yellow, acaba de…

— **Atacarte, lo sé** —dijo Deadfist, sorprendiendo a Delira; su cabello se acorto, su rostro pareció agrietarse, como si de una máscara se tratara, siendo destruida y mostrando un rostro mucho más humanizado y con un color oscuro — **Tú, Delira acabaste, por enamorarte de un Ranger, no nos has traicionado todavía. Se, que aún no te has acostado con él, ni te has acercado a él; pero, ambos sabemos, que solo era cuestión de tiempo** — La (ahora) humana de cabello plateado, ojos negros, piel oscura, llevaba un Kimono negro. — **Adelante, busca a tu amado Crimson Ranger, para que te proteja… Mabui-San** —El holograma desapareció y al mirar hacia arriba, Yellow-Scream, había desaparecido.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Corazón de Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yellow-Scream, veía como el Crimson Fox Ranger y el Gold Chaos Ranger, combatían a los Espantapájaros, pero, según su amo, estos Espantapájaros, estaban "mejorados"

Naruto y Gaara, se juntaron espalda con espalda.

—Naruto —dijo Gaara —Utiliza el **Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu** ; yo usare mi Chaos-Axe, para diezmar sus fuerzas e ir contra ese amarillito, de allí —dijo señalando a Yellow-Scream.

—Bien —dijo Naruto, mientras que reunía Fūton en su cuerpo— **¡Fūton: Tatsumaki-Tai no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Tornado de Corporal)** —Naruto comenzó a girar, transformándose en un tornado carmesí-negro, que atrajo a los espantapájaros, hacia él.

— ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! —Grito Yellow-Scream— **¡Hari Himei! (Grito de Agujas)** —Frente a Yellow-Scream, se formó un triángulo, que lanzo una esfera de energía dorada.

— **¡Kitsune Geijutsu:** **Sandan jū no Kasai** **! (Arte Kitsune: Escopetazo de Fuego)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, enfundada en su traje Carmesí-Blanco. La Kitsune, reunió una esfera de fuego verde en sus manos y libero varias esferas más pequeñas, que golpearon a su rival.

Su rival coloco sus brazos en "X" — **¡** **Kōsa shita Sakebi** **! (Grito Cruzado)** —Un par de ráfagas de energía dorada, viajaron hacia Ritsuko, quien salió volando por los aires y al caer, perdió su transformación.

— **¡** **Kumoryū: Omotegiri** **! (** **Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal** **)** —Exclamaron las Rangers lila y dorada de Kumo, atacando con sus Katanas y cortando al Licántropo.

— **¡Hyaku Himei! (Grito de un Centenar)** —Exclamo su rival, lanzando un grito que malhirió a los Rangers, al romper sus tímpanos y deshacer las transformaciones de: Karui, Samui, Gaara, Sasuke y Ritsuko. — **Aunque quedamos tú y yo… Crimson Ranger.**

Naruto fue más veloz, lanzado un grupo de Shuriken, que mejoraron su corte con **Fūton** , luego, saco su Katana y se lanzó contra su rival— **¡Uzumaki-Ryu:** **Korutesu Ban'nin** **! (Estilo Uzumaki: Millón de Cortes)** —Exclamo el rubio, atacando frontalmente, causando un gran y profundo corte en el torso y brazo robótico de su rival— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Exclamo el rubio, colocando sus manos en el suelo.

— **¡Rinpun! (Escala de Polvo)** —Exclamo Fū, apareciendo en el **Kuchiyose** y soplando sobre Yellow-Scream— **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa! (E. Viento: Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —La chica, dio un soplo suave y su rival fue destruido, siendo esparcida una especie de ceniza sobre ellos.

Cuando la batalla finalizo, Kabuto salió desde las sombras, todos se quedaron estáticos, viendo como el asistente de Orochimaru, tenía ahora, la mitad de su rostro vuelto en escamas blancas, sin que nadie, pudiera hacer nada. Kabuto, saco a Kusanagi desde su boca y golpeo a Sasuke en el pecho, pero lo más extraño, fue que Kusanagi se desvaneció en humo negro.

—Sayonara… Blue/Black Ranger —dijo Kabuto, desapareciendo, antes de que alguien, pudiera hacer nada. Todos se acercaron a Sasuke, quien yacía inconsciente, todos vieron como el Morpher de Sasuke brillo en un color negro, vieron al Uchiha levitar en el aire, fue rodeado por una luz azul, se escuchó un grito y luego cayó al suelo, en coma.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Deadfist**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Espero que su muerte, no te moleste** —dijo Deadfist a Crimson, quien solo suspiro — **Me alegro.**

— **Con su muerte, el virus Mega, ha sido liberado** —dijo Crimson.

— **Asi mismo, Kabuto, merece un "premio", por destruir al Falcon Ranger** —dijo Deadfist.


	19. Fuego

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota: Algunas cosas serán diferentes: Como el caso de que algunos Rangers, tengan algo parecido a Jutsus o algo parecido o un modo y/o frase de transformación.**

 **Además, debemos de agradecer a nuestro amigo y Co-Autor de este fic: Alucardzero.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Fuego…**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sasuke-San, estará bien —dijo un Iryō-Nin —Hemos conseguido eliminar el veneno en un 85%, el restante 15%, lo lograra hacer él, gracias a las inyecciones y el suero de vitaminas, que le estamos colocando —El Iryō-Nin, coloco sus manos, que expedían Chakra verdoso, sobre el pecho del moreno, quien poco a poco, parecía poder respirar con más tranquilidad —Naruto-San —dijo el Iryō-nin mirando al rubio— ¿Decía usted, que Sasuke-San, fue atacado por Yakushi Kabuto?

—Asi es —dijo Haku —Sasuke, fue atacado por Kabuto y la espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru, yo, llegue al lugar, cuando ya nuestro enemigo había sido derrotado y pude seguir el rastro de Kabuto, hasta una base. Estaba con Jason-Sensei, cuando ambos fuimos atacados y Kabuto, se dio a la fuga —Hinata entro, torpemente por la puerta, al ver a Sasuke, se acercó a él. Naruto, vio el Morpher de Sasuke y decidio llevárselo, estaba destruido de todos modos y ya Adam, le había dicho, lo que podía pasar, si un Ranger usaba un Morpher roto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al salir del hospital, Haku y Naruto, vieron a un nuevo enemigo.

— ¿Estos desgraciados, nunca descansan? —Se preguntó un molesto Naruto, quien miro a su compañera y asintieron.

— **¡Accessing The Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Zorro)** —Exclamaron ambos. Siendo revestidos por sus trajes Carmesí/Negro y Cian/Blanco.

Un espantapájaros, fue contra ellos. Pero ambos lanzaron una patada, haciéndolo retroceder.

Ante la pareja Ranger, había un elefante con cuerpo humano.

— **¡Kitsune Katana!** —Exclamaron Naruto y Haku, sacando sus respectivas Katanas y lanzándose contra el elefante.

Pero los espantapájaros, fueron contra ellos. Naruto lanzo un corte a un espantapájaros, dividiéndolo a la mitad.

Un espantapájaros, apareció detrás de Fū, con una hoz resplandeciente.

— ¡Cuidado! —Exclamo el Gold Chaos Ranger, lanzando una patada al espantapájaros, que estuvo por matar a Fū —Ten más cuidado, Fū-Senpai.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Gaara-San —dijo Fū— **¡Kitsune Chakram!** —Fū, saco un disco con varias puntas, parecían ser puntas de Kunai, con las cuales, corto y decapito a una pareja de Espantapájaros, que se acercaron a ella.

— **¡Chaos Axe! (Hacha del Caos)** —Exclamo Gaara, tomando su Hacha, dio un salto y al golpear el suelo con el hacha, abrió varias grietas, por las cuales, cayeron los espantapájaros —Bueno, ahora, solo falta el más feo de todos —Haku, Naruto, Fū; Ritsuko, Samui y Karui que acababan de llegar, se quedaron quietas ¿Sabaku no Gaara, realizando un chiste?, eso era raro, hasta para ellos.

Ante ellos había un… un… ¿Elefante con melena de león, armadura azul y garras de metal en ambas manos? En fin… ya habían enfrentado cosas más raras... y ya habían enfrentado a un elefante antes.

— **¡Vengan, Rangers!** —Grito el Elefante.

— **¡Kumo-Ryu:** **Dekidaka Taiyō to Tsuki** **! (Estilo de la Nube: Destajo de Sol y Luna)** —Exclamaron ambas Kitsune-Samurái Rangers (Samui-Planteada y Karui-Morada), yendo hacia su enemigo, con gran velocidad.

— **¡** **Jishin e no Eikyō** **! (Impacto Sísmico)** —Exclamo el Elefante, entrelazando sus dedos, elevo ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y luego golpeo el suelo, creando grietas y un gran sismo, que hizo perder el equilibro a los Rangers.

— **¡Fūton: Nami Burizādo! (E. Viento: Ola de Ventisca)** —Exclamo Gaara, lanzando una hoja de viento, con su hacha.

El Elefante salió hacia atrás, aparentemente, sin ningún rasguño.

— _¡No está al descubierto!_ —Pensó Naruto, quien se colocó de pie — _Es una armadura_ —Naruto rodeo sus manos y pies de Fūton, para luego ir hacia el elefante— **¡** **Ken Kitsune Yōso: Kaze** **! (Puño de Zorro Elemento: Viento)** —Naruto corrió hacia su rival.

— **¡** **Doton: Jishin Shumatsu** **!** **(E. Tierra:** _Terremoto_ **Apocalíptico)** —Exclamo el elefante, bajando sus manos…

— **¡Shakuton:** **Ta netsu-kiri** **! (E. Calor: Corte de Calor)** —Escucho y Ritsuko lanzo una hoja de viento-vapor con su Katana, que golpeo al elefante en el pecho.

Naruto lanzo su puño, aparentemente al aire y el Fūton en su mano, salió en forma de hojas de viento, que golpearon a su rival.

— **¡Doton:** **Raidā Jishin** **! (E. Tierra: Jinete del Terremoto)** —Exclamo el Elefante, que pereció en una explosión, antes de que todo comenzara a temblar, era un terremoto de gran magnitud, todo se volvió un gran caos, las personas corrían, salían de sus hogares, sacaban algunos electrodomésticos y alimentos.

El caos en la calle principal era tanto, que nadie se percató de una pequeña esfera de luz rosa, hasta que Gaara cayó al suelo, por la misteriosa bala de energía rosa, Gaara perdió su transformación y lanzo un grito, mientras que era rodeado por una luz dorada y una chica de cabello marrón claro, ojos dorados y Kimono blanco, aparecía. Fuera lo que fue eso; ahora, Hikari (Ichibi) era libre del Fūin, al **100%** , al igual que lo eran Ritsuko y Natsumi.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, los Rangers, (ayudados por Natsumi, Hikari y Ritsuko, además de varios ANBU's de Konoha y los Rangers adultos, quienes llegaron), desalojaron la capital de Hi no Kuni, que era el epicentro del terremoto, todos los habitantes de Hi no Kuni, incluso el Damiyo, pensaron que era alguna clase de castigo de algún Kami, asi que comenzaron a rezas, al tercer día del rezo a los Kamis, el terremoto ceso.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de los Licántropos**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El plan de Deadfist, comenzaba a tomar forma, no importaba nada. No importaba cuantos Licántropos cayeran, al final, él destruirá el legado de su hermano Zordon.

Deadfist, se levantó de su trono y salió caminando, mientras que sus súbditos y otras quimeras le hacían reverencia, camino por un largo pasillo, volteo a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, hasta el laboratorio.

— **Dr. Trump** —dijo Deadfist — **Dr. Worm** —Ambos se inclinaron ante él— **¿Esta listo, el regenerador celular?**

— **Está listo, amo Dead** —dijo el Dr. Trump, haciéndose a un lado y mostrando lo que parecía ser, la cabina de un cohete, se colocó en el único asiento y una luz dorada impidió que pudieran verlo con claridad, mientras que él, soltaba gritos estremecedores, junto a la cabina donde estaba Deadfist, había un tubo de líquido rosa, que comenzó a tomar una forma Antropomórfica y femenina — **Dr** **. Worm, ¿Cree, usted, que el plan del amo Dead, resulte bien?**

— **Todo ha salido, según el plan, hasta ahora** —dijo el Dr. Worm.

— **¿Qué está ocurriendo, aquí?** —Pregunto una voz masculina e imponente, que venía entrando por la puerta. Era un hombre calvo, sus ojos eran un par de diamantes, no tenía nariz, su piel (si es que eso, era realmente piel) era plateada y llevaba una gabardina negra. Ambos científicos, se arrodillaron ante el ser— **¡¿Quién está allí dentro?!** —Exigió saber, al momento de señalar la cabina, con Deadfist dentro y el tubo de gran tamaño, con el otro ser.

— **Es Deadfist, mi señor** —dijo el Dr. Worm.

— **Ya veo** —dijo el ser, para luego ver salir a un ser con cabeza de león, larga melena, torso de diamante, brazos robóticos y piernas que terminaban en garras de un águila — **A pasado demasiado tiempo, Gaki** —Deadfist, retrocedió al ver al ser ante él.

— ¡Ite Gin-Sama!* —dijo Deadfist, arrodillándose.

 _ ***Su nombre significa "Tirador Dorado", como «Francotirador», solo que… quitando el "Franco" de la palabra XD**_


	20. XX

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota para Alucard: Si te preguntas, porque dejamos de usar el grupo de WA, es porque nuestra creación de capítulos se volvió esporádica, no planeamos (En realidad, todo es improvisado)**

 **::::::**

 **XX**

 **::::::**

Sin decirle, nada a nadie, Naruto, había realizado algunos cambios en su Morpher: su padre había recolectado toda una vida, información sobre los Rangers: del pasado y del presente. Suficiente información, como para que él supiera como construir un Morpher, además las Operaciones Velocidad de la Luz y Sobrecarga, tenían tecnología de punta y sus Morpher, fueron hechos en la tierra.

— ¿Naruto? —Pregunto Tenzo— ¿Qué haces aun en la base? —El pequeño robot, miro un reloj digital— ¡Son las **23:50**! —Dijo nuevamente —Deberías de estar durmiendo.

Naruto realizo el símbolo del carnero — **¡Kai!** —En algún lugar de la base, se escuchó un sonido extraño, un **Bushin** acababa de ser disipado y Naruto, se mostró nuevamente enérgico, leyendo algunos manuales, sobre cómo crear los Morpher y las teorías de varios científicos, quienes participaron en la Operación a La Velocidad de la Luz, para saber cómo crear, contener o traspasar, la energía Ranger, de un Morpher a otro.

— **¿Qué intentas crear, Naruto?** —Pregunto Gosei. El rubio sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Gosei —dijo Naruto sonriente —Lamento despertarte. Es… un proyecto, lo he bautizado "Proyecto Ícaro"

— **¿Y no nos contaras, de que se trata?** —Pregunto Gosei, lleno de curiosidad.

—Es… algo parecido al Modo Imperial —dijo Naruto, mientras que agregaba o quitaba piezas de su Morpher— Solo espero que funcione —Murmuro, esperanzado, esto era, algo complicado y... existían demasiados riesgos, en la creación de este nuevo poder.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **04:00am. Iwagakure no Sato**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En medio de una planicie, se podían ver **2** figuras: Una de las figuras, estaba arrodillada ante la otra.

Rápidamente, Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū y Gaara; se acercaron, cada uno cabalgando una motocicleta con motivo de Kitsunes; se acercaron a las figuras, que pronto dejaron de ser simples siluetas y tomaron forma definida.

La figura de pie era un hombre de cabello plateado, usaba anteojos, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón lila: Yakushi Kabuto.

La figura de rodillas era una chica de cabello negro corto, ojos negros, camiseta de malla carmesí, al igual que su falda: Kurotsuchi.

Fū, se acercó, con su mano bañada en **Fūton** y corto el aire con su mano, de la cual, salió una ola de **Fūton** , hacia Kabuto.

El hombre de cabello gris, salto tan alto como pudo, esquivando la hoja de Chakra...

—Este Baka es bueno —dijo Fū fastidiada— **¡** **San Kitsune: Kurosubō** **! (Zorro Tres: Ballesta)** —En la mano de Fū, apareció una ballesta, que comenzó a disparar flechas de energía verde, hacia Kabuto.

El hombre, se sorprendió y comenzó a correr, esquivando los embastes de la chica, quien pronto se mostró realmente furiosa.

— **Accessing Power Fox** —Exclamo Fū, vistiendo un traje verde/blanco.

— ¡Accessing Power Fox! —Exclamaron Naruto y Ritsuko, vistiendo sus trajes Carmesí negro y blanco.

Naruto se lanzó contra Kabuto, con su Katana.

Para sorpresa de los Rangers, Kabuto utilizo su Chakra Mesu, para evitar un corte. El Chakra Mesu era muy fuerte.

Ritsuko también se lanzó contra él, pero Kabuto esquivo, agachándose y haciendo que los novios, chocaran sus Katanas, para luego patear a la pareja.

Fū salto— **¡Joō Kitsune o Kama! (Mordedura de la Reina Zorro)** —En pleno vuelvo, Fu coloco su Katana en la ballesta y lanzo una ráfaga de energía verde.

Kabuto recibió un fuerte golpe, además de dejar un gran cráter, pero no había rastro de él.

— **Buen trabajo, Fū-Chan** —dijo Ritsuko— **¡Power Out! (Poder Fuera)** —Su traje Ranger, dejo de cubrirla.

— **¡Power Out! (Poder Fuera)** —Dijeron Naruto, Fū y Gaara.

—A… Arigato —Fue lo único, que pudo articular Kurotsuchi. Los **4** Rangers, acompañaron a Kurotsuchi, hasta su aldea.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De camino, hacia la oficina del Tsuchikage, Naruto vio como algunos habitantes, lo miraban con terror y otros con odio, claramente, creían que era su padre: Namikaze Minato.

— **¡Destroyer Calliper! (Pinza Destructora)** —Escucharon los Rangers, antes de ver como un edificio caía al suelo. Luego vieron a un… Un Cangrejo con cuerpo de humano y un par de pinzas de metal— **¡Power Rangers!** —El Cangrejo alargo su pinza, pero Gaara alzo un escudo de arena, que los protegió a todos.

—Ahora… —Murmuro Gaara, mientras que su arena tomaba forma de esferas.

— **¡Yōton: Yōgan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —Exclamo Kurotsuchi, sorprendiendo a los Rangers, al lanzar grandes esferas de piedra rodeadas de lava. Las rocas, fueron hacia el Cangrejo.

— **¡Double Gripper! (Doble Pinza)** —Exclamo su rival, juntando sus manos/pinzas y cerrándolas, cuando lo vio oportuno, destruyendo todas las rocas, con un único "movimientos de manos"

— " _Imposible"_ —Murmuro una sorprendía y Shockeada Kurotsuchi, quien cayó de rodillas.

— ¡Muy bien, es hora de intentarlo a mi modo! —Murmuro Naruto— **¡** **Kaze no Tsume Shōjun** **! (Garra de Viento Ascendente)** —Naruto rodeo su mano de viento y lanzo un gancho ascendente sobre el crustáceo, quien se elevó varios metros.

— **¡Kitsune no Kaze Kikku!** **(Patada del Zorro de Viento)** —Exclamo Fū, dando un salto y pateando al Crustáceo, quien se elevó aún más en el aire.

— **¡Drill Calliper!** **(Pinza Taladro)** —Exclamo el Crustáceo, quien comenzó a girar, aun estando el aire, cuando golpeo el suelo, los hogares, comercios, personas, incluso los Rangers. Salieron despedidos— **¡Rase Drill! (Carrera de Pinza)** —El Licántropo Crustáceo, pareció sentarse en el aire, sus pinzas se transformaron en taladros, que comenzaron a girar, antes de salir a gran velocidad, con sus manos/taladros extendidos y golpear certeramente a Fū, Ritsuko y destruir el muro de arena de Gaara, además de conseguir darle un gran golpe al Chaos Ranger— **La chica pelirroja, la chica de cabello verde y el chico pelirrojo, perdieron sus transformaciones. Solo quedas tú** —dijo señalando a Naruto, contra quien salió a gran velocidad.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _¡Esquívalo!_ —Pensó Mabui, quien observaba la batalla y veía al Licantropo-Crustaceo, cada vez más cerca de Naruto— _¡Por favor, esquívalo!_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para sorpresa de Ritsuko, Fū, Gaara, Hikari y Natsumi; Naruto deshizo su transformación y apretó su Katana, sin desenfundarla.

El Licántropo-crustáceo, estaba cada vez más cerca.

Todos observaban con nerviosismo, como Naruto, no hacia absolutamente nada, por querer esquivarlo.

— **¡Armor King Fox! (Armadura del Rey Zorro)** —Exclamo Naruto, siendo rodeado por una luz carmesí; Su casco parecía tener orejas de Kitsune y la boca aparentaba estar abierta, además el traje tenia ahora un pectoral de plata, además de guantes de plata y canilleras. Naruto desenfundo su Katana y corto al crustáceo, guardo su Katana y su enemigo cayo al suelo.

— **Este es su fin: Rangers** —dijo el Cangrejo, mientras que alzaba una de sus pinzas y lanzaba lo que parecía ser una bengala purpura al cielo — **Pronto, llegaran: Los 7 Generales del Caos.**


	21. Capitulo 19

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **Nota para Alucard: Si te preguntas, porque dejamos de usar el grupo de WA, es porque nuestra creación de capítulos se volvió esporádica, no planeamos (En realidad, todo es improvisado)**

 **:::::**

 **19**

 **:::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū, Gaara, Hikari y Natsumi. Se dirigían hacia la oficina del Tsuchikage, quien les permitió la entrada.

—La Armor King Fox, es algo en lo cual estuve trabajando anoche —Explico Naruto, estirando sus manos, por encima de su cabeza, tenía sueño —Al llegar a la base, necesitaremos hablar con Otosan.

— ¿Qué deseas preguntarle a Tommy-Senpai, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Hikari, preocupada por el rubio, quien parecía, ir a caer dormido en cualquier momento.

—Necesito, que él, me explique sobre los Modos de Batalla —dijo Naruto —Nosotros tenemos el Imperiaru Kitsune Modo (Modo Zorro Imperial) —Todos sonrieron —Modo, que casi nunca usamos.

—Nuestros enemigos, no son la gran cosa —dijo Gaara despreocupado —Por eso, es tan fácil. Además, me tiene preocupado, eso de los **7** generales esos, que nombro el crustáceo —Todos asintieron. Todos usaron el Shunshin, para llegar a la base.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Ranger**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

—Gosei, Tensō —dijeron los Rangers.

— **RANGERS** —Dijo Gosei — **LOS DEMAS, ESTAN EN LA ALDEA KASAI AI; YA QUE, HAY UN ATAQUE EN DICHA ALDEA.**

— ¿Licántropos? —Pregunto Samui.

— **No** —dijo Tensō — **El ataque, es obra de un grupo de Nukenin, que parecen buscar algo y los otros Rangers decidieron ayudar a los Samurái, para ver que ocurrida.**

 **::::::::::::::**

 **Kasai Ai**

 **::::::::::::::**

— **¡Brachiosaurus Staff: Fire! (Bastón de Braquiosaurio: Fuego)** —Exclamo Tommy personificando al Black Ranger y haciendo su bastón extensible y ardiente en ambos lados, atacando a un grupo de Espantapájaros, que ardieron al instante.

Nick, había conseguido crear una especie de armadura de fuego a su alrededor, por lo cual, su habitual traje de Magic Ranger, se veía escarlata, como el traje Fox Ranger de Naruto— **¡Mystic Fire: Mystic Phoenix! (Fuego Místico: Fénix Místico)** —Nick extendió sus manos al frente y un ave de fuego salió de su cuerpo, carbonizando a sus enemigos.

Leanbow, lanzaba sablazos y acababa rápidamente con los espantapájaros; vio un Espantapájaros caer sobre él. Pero le esquivo.

— **¡Snow Blizzard Mystic! (Ventisca de Nieve Mística)** —Exclamo Udonna, lanzando una ráfaga de nieve, desde su bastón y congelando, no solo al espantapájaros que venía hacia ella, sino a otros **5**.

Jason, llevaba la armadura del Zeo Gold Ranger y usando el Cetro Zeo, aniquilaba a sus rivales, solo con girar su cetro y dando certeros golpes a sus enemigos.

— **¡Morph Time! (Hora de Morfosis)** —Exclamo Kat, transformándose en la Zeo Pink Ranger. Agachándose y luego lanzando una patada voladora a un espantapájaros, quien golpeo a otro y asi sucesivamente, siendo 5 sus enemigos caídos —Que fácil —Kat realizo un salto, esquivando una pareja de enemigos— **¡Zeo Shield! (Escudo Zeo)** —Kat saco un escudo y con él, conecto golpes a sus enemigos.

— **¡Thunder Cannon! (Cañón Trueno)** —Exclamo Adam, luego de poder realizar la Morfosis del Green Turbo Ranger y comenzar a lanzar ráfagas de energía verde con su bazuca.

— ¡Adam, cuidado! —Grito Kat— ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Era Kimberly o bueno, eso se sabía, gracias a la armadura rosa, de la dama con rostro felino.

Adam no pudo reaccionar y recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la Neko, que lo lanzo junto a los otros Rangers.

— ¡ADAM! —Gritaron los otros Rangers.

— ¡COLE! —Le llamo Wess, Cole asintió y saco su Morpher, pero antes de poder transformarse, Kimberly lanzo una esfera de energía rosa, golpeo a los Rangers veteranos.

— ¡Oh, no! —Murmuraron Leanbow, Nick y Udonna.

Una armadura lila, con motivos de lobos, una espada en la mano derecha y un escudo en la mano izquierda. Koragg estaba ante los Rangers, pero enfundo su espada, no estaba allí para luchar, o al menos, no en contra de los Rangers; junto a Koragg estaba Zen-Aku, Merrick y Mabui.

4 aliados, preparados para enfrentarse, no solo a Kimberly, sino también a los restos de Warstar.

— _No soportare, otra guerra legendaria_ —Pensó Tommy, quien estaba muy enfadado y tomo su Morpher, coloco la llave y luego oprimió **3** botones.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Desde el reino místico, la Madre Mística, observaba los actos de Tommy, estaba aterrada, solo esperaba, que el mocoso irresponsable, pudiera soportar ESA transformación legendaria o sino, ella, con mucho gusto se haría cargo de su pequeño nieto de cabello rubio.


	22. Capitulo 20: Bulma: La muerte de Roshi

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **20: Bulma; La muerte de Roshi**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que los otros Rangers, combatían a unas cuantas naves de Warstar. Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū y Gaara. Se dirigían hacia Iwa.

— ¿Por qué motivo, Deadfist, atacaría Iwa? —Pregunto Natsumi.

— **Ritsuko-Neechan, es la más poderosa de todas nosotras, pero, lo que él desea, no es Fūton, sino Yōton** —dijo Hikari.

— «Asi que va, hacia la única de las Bijus, que posee **Yōton** » —dijo Sasuke, por el Morpher. Sasuke, había dejado de ser Ranger, pero usaba sus Halcones, para mantener informados a los otros Rangers.

—Bien, Sasuke mantennos informados —dijo Fū, pero el Uchiha, no contesto— ¿Sasuke?

—Se fue a Konoha, dejo al líder de los Halcones encargado, de la vigilancia —dijo Wess —Además dijo algo, sobre una cita.

—Entendido —dijo Naruto, quien tenía una gota, tras su cabeza, su visor comenzó a empañarse — _Está lloviendo_.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **Valle de Iwa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

A pesar de ser un Shinobi activo de Iwa, Roshi, no podía evitar sentirse, menospreciado, por lo cual se volvió un Sen'nin en las montañas y solo actuaba en nombre de Iwa, si realmente sentía que la aldea lo necesitaba, él no era como Han que deseaba ser todo el tiempo reconocido.

Él no necesitaba eso, él solo necesitaba saber que la aldea seria cuidada y protegida… mala decisión.

Hace ya, **15** minutos, un hombre con cara de pez y un Uchiha, habían llegado y sin medir palabra, le habían atacado o bueno, eso era por parte del usuario Suiton, ya que el Uchiha, se había sentado y no parecía tener deseos de atacarle.

— **¡** **Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu** **!** **(** **E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ardientes** **)** —Exclamo Roshi, lanzando esferas de lava, hacia el hombre-tiburón.

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo su enemigo, lanzando un dragón de agua.

— _La lluvia_ —Pensó rápidamente, un molesto Roshi, apretando los dientes— **¡Yōton: Yōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Dragón de Lava)** —Lanzo un dragón de lava, que golpeo el Suiryūdan, de su rival, una gran capa de vapor, se formó, inutilizando el Jutsu de su rival.

—Nada mal —Murmuro un sorprendido Kisame— **¡** **Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Agua** **:** **Jutsu Mordida Explosiva del Dragón de** **Agua** **)** —Kisame, lanzo un nuevo dragón de agua, pero este, era de un tamaño mayor, que el anterior.

— **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión)** —Exclamo Roshi, lanzando una ola de lava, que alcanzo a Kisame, quien lanzo un grito, que perforo los oídos de Itachi y de Roshi.

Kisame comenzó a reír, el Akatsuki, hizo aparecer una burbuja inmensa de agua, se fusiono con Samehada y se lanzó contra Roshi, quien comenzaba a ahogarse.

— _**¡**_ _ **Yōton: Shakugaikōken no Jutsu**_ _ **!**_ _ **(**_ _ **E. Lava: Jutsu Puño Ardiente Blindado**_ _ **)**_ —Pensó Roshi, aguantando la respiración y rodeando su puño de lava, lanzándose contra Kisame y golpeándolo en el rostro, quebrando el Jutsu de Kisame y consiguiendo respirar.

— **¡Amaterasu!** —Escucho Roshi, antes de comenzar a arder en llamas negras, justamente, antes de caer inconsciente. Itachi y un malherido Kisame se acercaron a él, colocaron un pergamino, en el cual había un Fūin, que les permitió ver hologramas de los otros miembros de Akatsuki, aun lado de Kisame e Itachi, apareció el Gedo Mazo y todos los miembros de Akatsuki, se centraron en romper el Fūin de Roshi y encerrar a Yonbi en el Gedo Mazo.

— **¡Fox Blaster!** —Escucharon los Akatsuki, antes de que un par de esferas de energía roja, golpearan a Kisame, quebrando la conexión y concentración de los Akatsuki.

Ante Kisame e Itachi, aparecieron Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū, Natsumi, Gaara e Hikari.

— ¡Vaya! —Murmuro un feliz Kisame —Itachi, **3** Jinchurikis, nos han ahorrado la molestia de buscarlos.

— **¡Accessing Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune)** —Exclamaron Ritsuko (Carmesí/Negro), Fu (Verde/Blanco), Natsumi (Azul/Blanco) e Hikari (Dorado).

— **¡Architect of Chaos! (Arquitecto del Caos)** —Exclamo Gaara, vistiendo un traje Dorado/Negro.

— **¡Wind Fox Mode! (Modo Zorro de Viento)** —Murmuro Naruto, vistiendo una armadura carmesí y el casco realmente parecía el rostro de un Zorro o quizás… de un chacal.

—Interesante, volvemos a vernos, Naruto-Kun y esta vez, pareces tener más poder —Murmuro Itachi —Ese traje es muy interesante… **¡Katon: Goka Messhitsu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Destrucción Magnifica de Fuego)** —Itachi, lanzo una llamarada de gran tamaño.

— **¡Fūton: Atsuryoku Hōru no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Agujero de Presión)** —Exclamaron Naruto y Fū, lanzando una pequeña "esfera negra", la cual, al entrar en contacto con la llamarada de Itachi, la apago.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron unos incrédulos Itachi y Kisame. En ese momento, Ritsuko, fue con intento de partirlos a ambos, con su Katana y la de Naruto, empuñando una en cada mano.

Pero Kisame coloco a Samehada en medio, la cual fue herida.

— **¡Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Misil de Tiburon de Agua)** —Exclamo Kisame.

— **¡Fūton: Fukai no Nami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Onda Profunda de Viento)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, liberando una onda de viento, que corto por la mitad, el Jutsu de Kisame.

— **¡Fūton: Rinpun no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Polvo de Escamas)** —Fu y Natsumi, intervinieron, lanzando su polvo de escamas y cegando a Kisame, dándole tiempo suficiente a Ritsuko, para extender un pergamino en el suelo, trazar un complicado **Fūin** y colocarlo sobre Kisame, quien, pronto noto que no podía moldear Chakra, asi que no le quedo de otra, más que desaparecer en un **Suiton: Shunshin** , muy inestable, seguramente, no llegaría a su destino.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto se lanzó contra Itachi, con su Katana.

Itachi le evito perfectamente y lanzo un corte con su Tantō.

Naruto bloqueo con su Katana y pateo a Itachi.

— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flama del Dragón)** —Itachi lanzo una llamarada de fuego. Pero cuando esta se extinguió, Naruto ya no estaba allí.

— **¡Fūton: Rasengan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera Giratoria)** —Para gran sorpresa del Ranger y del Nukenin, Itachi salió volando a una larga distancia.

— _Jamás llegue a pensar, que el hijo de Kushina-Sensei, fuera tan poderoso o siquiera, tan habilidoso_ —Pensó Itachi, quien estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que solo salió de estos, cuando recibió un puño en su rostro, cuando pudo dejar de tropezar y mirar al frente, vio a Tommy, noto en él, "algo" y decidió desaparecer en un **Shunshin** , sin capturar a Yonbi y dejando a Kyūbi aún en Konoha, pero bueno, su objetivo no era capturar a Kyūbi, no era dañar a Konoha.

Todos vieron como un Chakra carmesi, comenzo a rodear a Roshi y al lado del Jinchuriki, aparecio una chica de cabello rojo largo, tenia los ojos cerrados, la piel ligeramente bronceada y solo llevaba una camiseta rasgada y un pantalón corto azul. Naruto tomo a Bulma (Como la nombro Ritsuko) entre sus brazos y volvieron a la base.

Donde Sasuke se quejo, de que Naruto tenia a las chicas más sexys del mundo a su lado y él estaba confinado en la base Ranger, pero tan pronto como le dijeron que podía ir a ver a Hinata, invoco un Halcón y fue a Konoha.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de los Licántropos**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ite Gin, observaba a los Rangers, por medio de una bola de cristal, se sorprendió cuando vio al hombre-tiburón, ya que él no era uno de ellos.

Pensando que otros, habían intentando lo mismo que él y que su hijo (Deadfist), decidió, enviar a uno de los Licántropos, a encontrar y destruir la base de "las nubes rojas"

 **(N/A Laura: Pensábamos, en agregar a uno de los Generales, e iniciar "El principio del fin", pero decidimos a última hora, que no sería así, además, yo estaba muy enfadada con Diego, porque hoy, no le dio la gana de escribir — Después comprendí, que estaba estudiando— así que solo hasta ahora, este capítulo, vio la luz)**


	23. Han: El General de Lava

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **21: Han: El General de Lava**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Bulma, aún se sentía mal, por la muerte de Roshi. Natsumi, Hikari y Ritsuko, sabían cómo se sentía Bulma, aunque posiblemente, todas ellas, en algún momento llegaron a odiar a los humanos, por encerrarlos dentro de ellos, para abusar de sus poderes o por atacar a los Jinchurikis, incluso ella, tenían a algún Jinchuriki, que, lejos querer usar sus poderes, quiso ser su amigo y por ello, Bulma estaba tan deprimida.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ritsuko-Chan —dijo Fū— ¿De casualidad, has visto a Naruto-Kun? —Ritsuko en ese momento, recordó haber visto una canasta de campo en la cocina y vio a Fū preparándola, seguramente, quería tener a su novio/líder para ella sola, cosa que no molestaba a la pelirroja, quien negó con la cabeza haberse encontrado o visto a su novio, en ese día.

—No lo he visto, lo siento, Fu-Chan —dijo Ritsuko, momento en el que Natsumi, decidio llevarse a Fu con ella y divertirse, la peliverde y la peliazul, juntas en su día de campo; no echarían a perder ese día solo porque Naruto no apareciera —Ahora… ¿Dónde estarás, Naruto-Kun?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30 minutos después; Bosque de Hi no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Yōton: Yōgan no Kabe no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Muralla de Lava)** —Exclamo una asustada chica de cabello carmesí, ojos verdes, chaqueta carmesí, camiseta blanca y pantalón ANBU; quien creo un muro de lava, evitando un puño que agrieto el muro, para luego ver como el muro caía y ser tomada por el cuello, por Ritsuko — **¡Neechan, por favor!**

— **¡¿Por favor?!** —Pregunto una enfadada Ritsuko, cargando **Fūton** en su otra mano.

— ¡Ritsuko-Chan, ya basta! —Grito Naruto, apareciendo, para evitar que la Kitsune, matara a la mona. En eso, escucho el grito aterrador de cierta Tanuki, frunció el ceño y fue a buscarla, encontró a la Tanuki de cabello marrón claro y Kimono dorado, en su forma humana y con medio cuerpo convertido en cristal.

Ritsuko bajo a Bulma y miro a su novio, pero la forma en la cual, Naruto le miraba, le dejo sin armas. Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo, su Morpher sonó.

— _ **Salvadas por la campana**_ —Pensaron unas alegres Hikari y Bulma; mientras que veían como Naruto y Ritsuko se iban. Definitivamente su hermana estaba enfadada, después de todo: Encontrar a tu novio desnudo junto con tus hermanas y una de ellas amordazada (Hikari) pero feliz y la otra abierta de piernas a punto de caer desmallada (Bulma)…

Había cosas, que no se tomaban con calma y que definitivamente, no se podían arreglar solo con una disculpa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mizu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū, Natsumi, Gaara, Karui y Samui; llegaron a Mizu, gracias a sus motocicletas.

Ante ellos había lo que parecía ser un genuino licántropo (Hombre lobo) pero tenía rayas naranja y negras sobre su piel como un tigre, además de vestir una armadura.

— ¡¿He?! —Se preguntó su rival— ¡¿ **7** Rangers?!

— ¡Asi es, ahora ríndete! —Grito Karui, llevando su traje plateado.

— **¡Yōton: Yokai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Liberación de Fusión)** —Exclamo Han (su rival), lanzando una ola de Magma.

Los Rangers, esquivaron sabiamente el ataque, para luego, dividirse en 2 grupos: Naruto, Ritsuko, Fū y Natsumi y por el otro lado Karui, Gaara y Samui.

— **¡** **Kumoryū: Omotegiri** **!** **(** _ **Estilo de la Nube**_ : _**Corte Frontal**_ **)** —Exclamaron Karui y Samui, lanzándose contra su rival y cortando su pecho.

— ¡Ah! —Se quejó su enemigo— **¡Yōton: Yōgan Ken! (E. Lava: Jutsu Espadas de Lava)** —Un par de espadas de magma ennegrecida, aparecieron en sus manos.

— **¡** **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku no Jutsu** **!** **(** _ **E. Viento**_ **:** **Jutsu** _**Esfera del Vacío**_ **)** —Exclamaron Ritsuko y Naruto, lanzando esferas de viento, que detuvieron el andar de su rival.

— **¡Kenjutsu:** **Kuro-fū no Dekidaka** **! (E. de Espada: Destajo del Viento Negro)** —Gritaron Fū y Gaara, corriendo a gran velocidad, gracias al Fūton y cortando el cuerpo de su enemigo.

— **¡Yōton:** **Yōgan Gaizā no Jutsu** **! (E. Lava: Jutsu Geiser de Lava)** —Grito su enemigo, golpeando el suelo, con ambas manos y liberando varios Geiseres de lava, que los Rangers, tuvieron que esquivar, pero aun asi, Samui salió herida, cosa que obligo a Naruto a tomar a Samui entre sus brazos, para ponerla a salvo, pero en cambio, él salió malherido, por una especie de "pluma" lanzada por su enemigo, que le quito su transformación.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN! —Grito una preocupada Samui, Naruto se puso de pie y volvió a transformarse, para la sorpresa de todos, sin necesidad de tocar su Morpher, solo usando su Senjutsu.

— **¡Senpō: Fūton: Kaze Dangan no Jutsu! (Arte Sabio: E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento)** —Esa esfera de viento, fue más que suficiente para vencer a su rival.

 **Su enemigo, antes de ser destruido, lanzo una especie de "pluma roja" que golpeo a Naruto, quien acabo al suelo, desmallado.**


	24. Gray Bat-Chaos Ranger

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Gray Bat-Chaos Ranger**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ritsuko y Fū, se apuraron a tomar a Naruto, quien había caído tras la batalla contra el primer general y llevarlo a la base en **Ten no Kuni**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Ranger en Ten no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esa… esa: "Pluma de Energía", como ustedes la llaman, indujo a Naruto en alguna clase de estado comatoso —dijo Tommy, mientras que Tensō revisaba al Ranger, con un escáner y una radiografía, aparecía en una pantalla —Después de "vencer" a Naruto, el enemigo, nos creerá débiles, debemos de demostrarles, que seguimos siendo fuertes, que esto no nos debilitara.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Gin**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

Gin se encontraba, ante sus científicos.

— **Deseo, que ustedes, hagan uso de toda la información sobre los Rangers y sobre sus enemigos y nuestros antecesores, debemos de provocar: miedo, en los Rangers** —dijo Ite Gin, un ser salió de un tubo de experimentación, su sola silueta era amenázate — **Si… prepárate, tú, serás el próximo en atacar a los Rangers.**

—Sí, maestro —dijo el ser, mientras que se ocultaba entre las sombras, a la espera de la próxima orden, **3** seres más salieron y su líder señalo a uno de ellos, que desapareció en una ola de energía naranja.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Konoha**

 **:::::::::::::**

— ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! —Grito un ANBU— ¡ESTAMOS SIENDO ATACADOS POR UN MONSTRUO! —Shikaku, Godaime Hokage, se colocó de pie y fue a ver que ocurría: El ser que aterrorizaba a sus aldeanos y que asesinaba a sus Shinobis sin ningún esfuerzo, tenía la cabeza de una cobra y en lugar de manos tenia hoces.

— ¡Envíen a los Aldeanos y niños a los refugios, ordenen a todos los Shinobis atacar! —dijo Shikaku, enfilándose nuevamente hacia su oficina, se detuvo y se giró —Recuerda: Shinobis que manejen **Taijutsu** y **Kenjutsu** : Ataquen de frete; Shinobis de **Katon** : Ataquen desde los techos; **Raiton** : Lancen Jutsus a larga distancia y de preferencia desde los cielos; **Suiton** : De frente y retaguardia; **Doton** : Desde los laterales y **Fūton** : Ataquen en cualquier dirección. Yo… — Suspiro —Debo hacer una llamada —Se enfilo a su oficina, mientras que los Shinobis tomaban posiciones de batalla y se disponían a atacar a su enemigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para cuando los Rangers llegaron, fue muy fácil derrotar a su enemigo, gracias a que había sido debilitado previamente por los Shinobis de Konoha, pero justo cuando pensaron que podrían tener algo de paz, aparecieron comandos de la MiProAt- **040**

— ¡NADIE MUEVA UN MUSCULO! —Grito el comandante— ¡AHORA, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN, DONDE…! —Pero el comandante fue acallado, cuando uno de sus soldados, fue degollado, el hombre se giró y comenzó a disparar, pero Ritsuko (En su traje Ranger), realizo un **Kawarimi** , con otro de los comandos, que fue masacrado, por balas aliadas.

Ritsuko salto, tomo su Katana y decapito a otro de sus enemigos.

— _Van_ _ **3**_ —Pensó ella una pareja de rivales, comenzó a disparar, pero ella coloco su Katana de forma que las balas golpearan con el lateral de su Katana y luego la hizo girar a gran velocidad, desviando las balas y haciendo que dichas "balas perdidas", masacraran, otros comandos.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Escucho el comandante, solo para ver como una Ranger cian/blanco, lanzaba una ola de viento, que descuartizo a otra pareja de enemigos.

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento)** —Exclamo un Ranger Negro/Dorado, lanzando una esfera de aire, que mató a **5** comandos, quienes, por más que disparaban, no parecían dañar a sus enemigos, es más, parecían más bien, lanzando balas de salva.

— ¡Retira…! —El comandante no pudo dar la orden, ya que un rayo le atravesó el corazón. Sasuke, podía ya no llevar un Morpher, pero aún era un Ranger.

— **¡Tiger Lightning! (Rayo de Tigre)** —Exclamo Tommy, enfundado en el traje del White Ranger y electrocutando a los comandos.

— **¡Wind Battleship! (Viento Acorazado)** —Exclamo Kat, lanzando puños de viento, enfundada en su traje de Pink Morphin Ranger. Sus golpes eran mortales para sus enemigos.

Andros era veloz, sus disparos y puntería, no tenían precedentes.

— **¡** **Kumo-Ryū Uragiri** **!** **(** **E. de la Nube: Decapitación Inversa** **)** —Fue lo último que escucharon **10** comandos, que cayeron gracias al **Kenjutsu** de Karui y Samui.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡INCREIBLE!** —Grito Gin sonriente— **¡LA MIPROAT, NOS AYUDARA A CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO, SIN SIQUIERA SABERLO!**

— **¿Qué desea que hagamos, Gin-Sama?** —Pregunto Set: Un Tengu (Mitad Hombre, mitad pájaro).

— **Pregunta a Worm, si el "Proyecto 49" está listo** —pidió Gin, sin hacerse esperar, Set fue a buscar a Worm y **30** minutos después, volvió con una caja — **Dime Lin... ¿Piensas que los Rangers, serán capaces de atacar a su propio líder?** —Set alzo su cabeza sorprendido, más no comprendió las palabras de su líder. Gin coloco el trabajo de Worm en el suelo, el Proyecto **49** era un Morpher gris, que comenzó a brillar, hasta que la luz gris/plateada se volvió insoportable y todos quedaron enceguecidos, cuando pudieron ver, vieron a un Ranger cuyo casco, tenía decoración que le hacían parecer un murciélago— **¡El Gray Bat-Chaos Ranger, es su mismísimo líder!** —Grito— **¡Uzumaki Naruto: Gray Bat-Chaos Ranger!**

— **¿Qué desea que hagamos, mi señor?** —pregunto Set.

— **Set: El pájaro y Naruto: el Murciélago, el equipo perfecto, para acabar con los Rangers** —Murmuro Gin.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Ten no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke, Fū, Udonna, Leanbow, Cole y Nick, caminaban de un lado al otro, oprimiendo botones en varias pantallas.

— **¿Qué está pasando?** —Pregunto Ritsuko preocupada.

—El Dobe —Murmuro Sasuke —El Dobe… desapareció ante nuestros ojos.


	25. Aliada

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::**

 **Aliada**

 **::::::::::**

Los Rangers estaban nerviosos. Pero sobre todo, Ritsuko y Fū, al saber sobre la repentina desaparición de su novio. Asi mismo Tommy y Kat, estaban nerviosos por la desaparición de su hijo.

—Nos dividiremos en varios grupos, para realizar: Tanto búsqueda y recuperación de Naruto, como vigilancia en caso de que lleguen a aparecer más enemigos —Ordeno Kat, lo más tranquila que pudo y sin muchas opciones, todos le obedecieron —Tu no, Sasuke —Todos se sorprendieron, ante las palabras de la "señora Oliver" —Si algo sucede en Konoha, tú debes estar para protegerla —Sasuke, algo molesto, pero entendiendo la delicada situación, utilizo un Shunshin, para ir a Konoha, luego Kat realizo un símbolo en el suelo, con uno de los Magic Morpher de los Ranger Mystic Force. Todos vieron lo que hizo y entendieron lo que significaba ese sello en el suelo, solo esperaban, que Kat no se equivocara.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Gin miro a una de sus últimas creaciones.

—Ve y destruye tantas aldeas como puedas —Ordeno Gin a su súbdito.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **4 horas después de iniciar la búsqueda**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

«Mia, Merrick» ambos Rangers, se detuvieron y observaron sus respectivos Morpher «Una fluctuación de energía, cerca de su posición» Sin contestar al llamado de Tommy, se miraron, asintieron y fueron al lugar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El enemigo, tenía una gran similitud con el fallecido Calindor: De su cabeza parecían salir largas espinas que asemejaban a una corona, ojos rojos y su boca parecía llena de colmillos, además su cuerpo era recubierto por una armadura dorada.

—Soy Merrick —dijo el Wolf Ranger por su comunicador—Mia y yo, estamos ante el enemigo.

— **Espero que se encuentren preparados para este combate, Rangers** —dijo su enemigo — **Soy Red D**.

— **¡Accessing! (Acceso)** —Exclamo Merrick, siendo revestido por su traje de Silver Wild Wolf.

— **¡Go Megaforce! (Vamos Megaforce)** —Exclamo Mia, siendo revestida por su traje de Ranger Pirata. Mia comenzó a disparar con su pistola.

Su enemigo fue retrocediendo, ante los disparos, siendo dañado.

— **¡** **Kesshō Kyodai: Rokkaku Shuriken no Jutsu** **!** **(Shuriken de Seis Picos: Danza Tempestuosa)** —Exclamo su enemigo, lanzando Shurikens con forma de copos de nieve.

Mia y Merrick, arremetieron con disparos, destruyendo los Shurikens.

— ¡Nada mal, Rangers! —Murmuro su enemigo— **¡Shoton: Suishō Do no Jutsu! (E. Cristal: Jutsu Daga de Cristal)** —Del brazo de su enemigo, salió una daga de cristal, lanzándose contra Mia, pero Merrick, lanzo una única bala con su Lunar Cue (Señal Lunar), que en ese momento, estaba en "Modo Rifle", haciendo retroceder a su enemigo.

Mia salto sobre su enemigo, cortándolo con su Espada, haciéndolo retroceder una vez más.

— ¡! —Un dragón de cristal, surgió del suelo y fue contra Mia y Merrick.

¡Merrick! —Grito Mia, Merrick se arrodillo, colocando ambos brazo al frente, Mia salto sobre los brazos de su compañero, que le sirvieron como apoyo y trampolín, cayendo en el dragón, mientras que Merrick lo esquivo y continúo disparando.

Mia recorrió el dragón y volvió a cortar a su enemigo con su espada.

— **¡** **Lunar Wind Cut** **! (Corte de Viento Lunar)** —Exclamaron ambos Rangers, cortando a su enemigo y derrotándolo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ten no Kuni; Base Ranger**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante los Rangers, apareció una joven de cabello blanco, ojos verdes, piel morena y llevaba un Kimono negro. A Tommy no le hicieron falta tantos minutos, para saber quién era.

—Delira —dijo Tommy, tomando posición de batalla— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo deseo ayudarte, hijo de Oliver —dijo la dama —Por favor, llámame Mabui.

Tommy tenia razones para no confiar en Delira o Mabui o como fuera que se llamara, ya que fue una creación de Divatox, que en más de una ocasión le dio grandes palizas...

 **Quién lo diría: "El Ranger Legendario", derrotando por "una chica"**


	26. Lider vs EquipoHijo vs Padres

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **25: Líder vs Equipo/ Hijo vs Padres**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡RANGERS!** —Grito un Espantapájaros apareciendo, repentinamente en las cercanías de la base, lo observaban, por medio de los computadores de la base— **¡Su líder, ha sido secuestrado, pero, aun esta en alguna parte de las Shinobi Godaikoku!** —Todos se prepararon para salir y atacarlo — **Si lográis encontrarlo, no solo les será devuelto sin habérsele tocado ni un pelo, sino que además, tendrá un obsequio para ustedes.**

Hikari libero su poder, al momento de salir de la base— **¡Sabaku Kyū!** —Grito una furiosa Hikari (Ichibi), encerrando al espantapájaros con su arena y destruyéndolo — **Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Naruto-Kun** —Sin perder tiempo, los Rangers tomaron sus respectivos vehículos e iniciaron una Operación Rastrillo: Una operación de búsqueda de gran magnitud, por todo el continente.

— _¡Juro que voy a matar a ese desgraciado de Dead, por secuestrar a mi bebe!_ —Pensó una enfadada Kat, mientras que conducía su motocicleta, su único pensamiento, era encontrar a Naruto, lo antes posible.

 **::::::::::::**

 **Uzushio**

 **::::::::::::**

— **¡Vaya!** —Murmuro un enemigo ante él: Tenía su cabeza de murciélago, dentro de un frasco y llevaba algo asi como una sotana sobre su cuerpo— **¡Definitivamente, eres muy poderoso, Crimson Kitsune Ranger!** —Dijo Bloodwing. La mitad del "traje Ranger y el casco" tenía motivos de Murciélago y era negro y la otra mitad del traje era carmesí y tenía motivos de Kitsune — **¡Pero tu terquedad, no te salvara!** —Bloodwing alargo su mano, lanzando rayos negros al rubio, electrocutándolo, mientras que el Fox Morpher se destruía, el Bat Morpher brillo en negro y cubrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto — **Ahora, mi marioneta... ¡Destruye a los Rangers, en el nombre de Gin Shot!** —Bloodwing, libero a Naruto, quien se levantó del suelo inmediatamente.

— **¡Morph Time!** —Exclamo Kat, revistiendo el "traje" Zeo, saltando y dándole una certera patada voladora a Bloodwing, que destruyo su "casco", haciendo que el hombre-murciélago, cayera al suelo— **¡Bow Ranger! (Arco Ranger)** —Kat saco un Arco, con el cual dio un certero disparo a Bloodwing, sin darle derecho a nada. Los otros Rangers, nuevos y veteranos, observaban a la Zeo Pink Ranger; quien se encontraba ahora apuntando a su hijo— ¡Naruto-Kun, no te muevas! —Ordeno la rubia, pero el joven no le obedeció y saco su Kitsune Katana y una cuchilla con forma de medialuna, la Ranger rosa tensó su arco— ¡Naruto-Kun, NO TE MUEVAS! —Repitió, pero pronto, el joven Ranger, quien no controlaba sus movimientos, se lanzó contra ella, quien le dio con una flecha en el pecho, enviándolo hacia atrás —Te lo advierto —Pero todos sabían, que ella no sería capaz de lastimar a su hijo, esa flecha, fue solo de golpe, no de perforación.

Tommy oprimió **3** botones de su Morpher y realizo su mayor transformación: El casco del Green Dragón Ranger, el torso del White Tiger Ranger y el pantalón del Black Brachio Ranger— **¡Zero Rainbow Ranger!** —Tommy, se lanzó contra su hijo, teniendo un combate mano a mano con él, donde el hombre, tenía ventaja sobre el Jinchuriki.

— **¡Accessing Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Zorro)** —Exclamaron Ritsuko, Fū y Natsumi.

Ritsuko vistiendo su típico traje Ranger Carmesí/Blanco

Fū vistiendo su traje Azul/Blanco, igual que Natsumi.

Las 3 Rangers, se lanzaron contra su novio, ayudando a sus suegros.

Ritsuko fue la primera en atacar, pero Naruto bloqueo la Katana de la Kitsune, con su propia Katana, para luego darle una patada en el vientre, que la envió contra Kat, quedando ambas, fuera de combate, por algunos minutos.

Fū, saco su rifle y comenzó a disparar, en compañía de Kat, mientras que Tommy se enfrentaba a Naruto a corta distancia: Tommy con su Brachio Staff y Naruto con su Katana Kitsune.

— **¡Elemental Sword of Black Fox: Fire! (Espada Elemental del Zorro Negro: Fuego)** —Exclamo Naruto, mientras que la Katana se rodeaba de fuego dorado.

— **¡** **Tiger and Brachiosaurus combination: Ray** **! (Combinación: Tigre y Braquiosaurio: Rayo)** —Exclamo Tommy, mientras que sus bastones se rodeaban de Rayos y con uno perforaba a su hijo desde el hombro, hasta la cintura y con el otro lo mandaba lejos.

— **¡** **Combination Sword of Zorro Wind** **! (Combinación de Espada de Viento de Zorro)** —Exclamaron Ritsuko, Fū y Natsumi, corriendo hacia Naruto y lanzando cortes, que liberaban ondas de viento, que alcanzaban al Ranger poseído.

— **¡Rayos!** —Grito/Rugió de frustración Ritsuko— **¡Ese Morpher de Chaos Ranger, es muy resistente!** —La pelirroja miraba molesta, como el rubio aun podía darles batalla a todos.

— **¡Card Chaos! (Naipe del Caos)** —Exclamo el Chaos Ranger rival (Naruto).

— **¡Card Chaos! (Naipe del Caos)** —Exclamo Gaara, enfundado en su traje de Gold Chaos Ranger, quien lanzo algo parecido a un naipe de energía, que choco con el naipe de Naruto, pero igualmente, los envió a todos a volar y dándole tiempo a Naruto para escapar.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al no haber estado en Konoha, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Kiba y Shikamaru, no pudieron evitar que uno de los miembros más destacados del Bōke Hyuga, después de Neji, huyera de la aldea. Era un chico de nombre Hyuga Arashi, uno de los más prometedores y a causa de ser un Chūnin y haber huido de Konoha, seria claramente, una futura amenaza, para todos.


	27. Capitulo 25

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **:::::**

 **25**

 **:::::**

—Arashi-San, es uno de los mayores usuarios del Juken, el cual combina con su Raiton, lo cual o vuelve mortal y prácticamente imparable —dijo Hiashi, ante todo el consejo, todos estaban preocupados, ya que el grupo de recuperación del joven Hyuga, había vuelto malherido y Chōji había fallecido durante la misión.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea, decidio ir a comer, fue una agradable sorpresa, el encontrarse con Ritsuko y Fū; pensó que estarían registrando el continente, definitivamente, había olvidado lo que era dividir su vida, para que el trabajo Ranger, no lo ahogara. Ya no lo era, ya no tenía tantas preocupaciones.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto Sasuke sonriente, Ritsuko lanzo un suspiro y el Uchiha recordó lo que ocurría actualmente —Lo lamento, Ritsuko-San —Había olvidado que Naruto, estaba en manos del enemigo.

— **Tranquilo** —dijo Ritsuko sonriente — **Ya lo encontraremos y lo salvaremos del poder de Gin Shot y Deadfist** —Ritsuko era optimista y Fū sabía que en esos momentos, necesitaban mantenerse en una actitud positiva, ya habían sufrido tres traiciones y habían sobrevivido a una guerra de proporciones titánicas, necesitaban estar al pendiente de nuevos enemigos.

Asi que, tras seguir cruzando una que otra palabra con el Uchiha, ambas fueron a la base.

Sasuke miro en la dirección que la pelirroja y la peli verde, habían desaparecido, cerro con fuerza su puño y fue en busca de Inoichi, había tomado una decisión: Ya no era un Ranger, pero el peligro era palpable, si al Ministerio, se le ocurría buscar en la base de datos, seguramente lo encontrarían a él, todos los Rangers estaban fichados, estaban cazándolos, aunque, por ahora, la mayoría estuvieran "prófugos".

Sasuke decidio ir con Inoichi, necesitaba eliminar sus recuerdos de su época Ranger, Sasuke conocía los nombres de los Rangers, sabía que los veteranos venían del Occidente y sabía que los demás, o eran de Konoha, o eran de Suna, Taki o Kumo. Si él era capturado, esa información no podía caer en manos enemigas, por eso, se enfilo hacia la casa Yamanaka.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Ranger; Tetsu no Kuni; En ese mismo momento…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Tommy — hablo Erik, quien estaba ante un teclado y una pantalla holográfica, mostraba un mapa de las Shinobi Godaikoku —Creo, que he encontrado a Naruto —Kat entrecerró los ojos y observo su Morpher, la última vez, su hijo les había pateado el trasero, asi que tomo uno de los Gosei Morpher, que tenía forma de mascara Tiki y sin esperar a que alguien dijera nada, salió en busca de la lectura Ranger de su hijo.

— ¡Kat! —Gritaron los demás yendo detrás de ella.

— ¡Kat, espera, es peligroso! —Grito Emma; pero la segunda Ranger rosa ya había arrancado en su motocicleta.

Se miraron unos a otros, antes de seguirla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Según las lecturas de los mapas, Naruto no estaría muy lejos, estaban cada vez más cerca.

— ¡TOMEN ESTO! —Escucharon los Rangers, antes de que una sombra, cayera sobre ellos, haciéndoles caer de sus motocicletas. Era una especie de planta carnívora con un cuerpo humano— ¡NO PASARAN DE AQUÍ, POWER RANGERS!

—Realmente, no tengo tiempo, para esto —Murmuro una enfadada Kat, quien se transformó en la Turbo Ranger Rosa, antes de patear al hombre-planta.

— **Nada mal** —dijo el hombre planta, alargando sus dedos transformados en lianas/latigos.

Kat saco su laser y comenzó a disparar a las lianas, junto con Wess quien estaba en su traje de Time Red Ranger.

— ¡Sigan! —Dijo Wess —Tommy, Kat y yo, nos encargaremos de él —Los otros se enfilaron a seguir su camino.

El Hombre planta, lanzo unas semillas, que explotaron al contacto con Tommy, Wess y Kat — **¡** **Doton Kekkei: Dorō Dōmu** **!** **(** **Barrera de E. Tierra: Jutsu Domo Barrera de Tierra de la Nada Magnifica** **)** —Los restantes Rangers, quedaron encerrados en un domo de roca.

— **¡Chrono Blaster! (Pistola del Tiempo)** —Exclamo Wess, quien comenzó a disparar contra una de las paredes del domo, pero no pasó nada.

— **¡** **Quantum Defender** **! (Defensor Quántico)** —Exclamo Eric, quien, siendo veloz, comenzó a disparar, para luego pasar su Quantum a modo Espada y cortar el Domo.

Ritsuko tomo ventaja de los demás, transformándose en una pequeña Kitsune; mientras que Fū y Natsumi, comenzaron a volar. El olor de Naruto estaba cerca, pero pronto, llego a Ritsuko otro olor. Un olor que la espanto: Olor a cadáveres… cadáveres quemados.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, los Rangers llegaron al lugar, solo encontraron el lugar devastado con cadáveres de agentes de la **MiProAt-040** , siendo calcinados, aparentemente porque su enemigo les había lanzado un mechero y ahora sus cadáveres ardían en llamas.

Pero Naruto no estaba allí, Kat cerró sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, mientras que comenzaba a llorar, lágrimas de frustración, por no saber dónde estaba su hijo, Tommy le abrazo y los demás les miraron, en silencio.

Sabían que la masacre era obra del rubio, ahora, solo tendrían que seguir el rastro, hasta encontrarlo.

Tommy decidio hablar con el Consejo de Konoha, Suna, Kumo y de Tetsu no Kuni, tenían que encontrar a Naruto cuanto antes. Tanto por ser el líder de los Ranger Fox, como por ser su hijo… como por ser, el más poderoso miembro de la Alianza Ranger, allí presente, Tommy no quería imaginar, que pasaría o como actuarían ellos, cuando Gin Shot, le ordenara al rubio, atacar alguna aldea, ya que sabía que ellos tendrían que intervenir de manera inmediata.


	28. Chapter 2627

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::**

 **26/27**

 **::::::::::**

—Bien —dijo Troy —Repasemos el plan una última vez, por favor —Todos asintieron —Estamos hablando de… dar a conocer un secreto, de dar a conocer las identidades de los Rangers —Todos asintieron, todos conocían el riesgo —Es un secreto, los Rangers no deberían de salir a la luz.

—Pero ya ha salido a luz, Troy —dijo Jason —De no ser asi, deberíamos de poder hacerle frente al Ministerio, sin problema alguno —Todos asintieron era verdad. Asi que se dispusieron a tomar una decisión: Pedir un convenio con las aldeas, para dar con Naruto y quitar el lavado de cerebro o, continuar "actuando desde las sombras", lo colocaron en votación y decidieron no darlo a conocer, encontrarían y recuperarían a Naruto, por sus propios medios.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, una parte de los países afiliados a la ONU, preparo un ataque de contingencia contra la MiProAt-040, decidieron ayudar a los otros Rangers, los supuestos fugitivos, atacando al mismísimo Ministerio y si era necesario, cometerían asesinatos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Muy pronto, los habitantes de este país, estarán contaminados por mi virus!** —Escucharon los aldeanos y algunos Shinobis de Kumo. Ante ellos, había un… tenia cabeza de almeja y cuerpo humano, cubierto por una armadura.

Los Shinobis de Kumo se lanzaron contra la criatura, que cerró su almeja, mientras que sentía como los rayos caían sobre él.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! —Pregunto uno de los Shinobis. La criatura abrió la almeja, observando a sus enemigos.

— **¡** **Fukusū no Hassha Ryūsei** **! (Proyectil Múltiple de Meteoros)** —Exclamo el ser, cuya cabeza recordaba y dorada recordaba literalmente a un personaje ficticio llamado "Pacman"; el ser abrió su boca y lanzo una gran cantidad de rocas desde su boca.

— **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Eléctrico)** —Exclamaron **10** valientes Shinobis, quienes rodearon sus manos de rayos y al trabajar todos juntos, crearon una especie de muralla de rayos, que les protegió, a ellos y a los aldeanos de las rocas, mientras que los aldeanos, fueron a los refugios.

— ¡Samuraizer! —Escucharon, viendo a una mujer revestida con un traje blanco y casco plateado, a su lado una mujer de traje dorado.

— ¡Rangers! —Murmuro su enemigo, antes de que ambas Kunoichis-Ranger, se lanzaran contra su rival.

— **¡Sekijun Kazan! (Estalagmita del Volcán)** —Exclamo su enemigo pateando el suelo, del cual saltaron varias estalagmitas, que amenazaban, con masacrar a ambas Ranger.

— **¡Gin Dekidaka! (Destajo Dorado)** —Grito Samui, lanzando una medialuna de energía dorada desde su Katana, al aire, que destruyo las estalagmitas, luego se arrodillo— ¡Vamos, Karui!

— **¡** **Kumoryū: Omotegiri** **! (** _E. de la Nube_ : _Corte Frontal_ **)** —Exclamo Karui, cayendo sobre su enemigo, con un corte descendente desde los aires, cortando a su enemigo y acabando con él — _Fue muy fácil_ — Pensó Karui, un poco agitada, mientras que el cuerpo de su enemigo liberaba un vapor rojo, cosa que nunca ocurría, además el cuerpo no desaparecía; esto alerto a la Ranger pelirroja que se acercó a la rubia, pero ambas notaron como ese vapor rojo provocaba que todos los habitantes de la aldea cayeran al suelo.

Karui y Samui perdieron su transformación y sus pieles fueron cubiertas, por lo que parecían ser "escamas rojas".

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En las costas de Kiri…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Explove Fist Wing! (Puño Explosivo de Viento)** —Exclamo Kat, lanzando un puño cubierto de viento contra su hijo, quien atrapo su puño, la Pink Ranger salto y pateo a su hijo, haciéndolo alejar de ella.

— **¡Brachiosaurus Staff: Earthquake! (Bastón de Braquiosaurio: Terremoto)** —Exclamo Tommy en su traje de Black Brachio Ranger, tocando el suelo con su bastón, haciendo que la tierra temblara, provocando que su hijo y esposa cayeran al suelo, desde el suelo, el rubio pateo a su madre, quien fue atrapada por su padre — ¡Kat!

—Estoy bien, Tommy —dijo la Pink Ranger, quien tomo su Morpher— **¡Go Megaforce: Samuraizer!** —Dejando atrás su traje de Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, fue revestida por el traje de Pink Samurái Ranger y tomo la Katana.

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Viento de Ola Bestial)** —Fū, lanzo una ola de viento, que lanzo a Naruto por los aires.

— **¡Kaze no Dekidaka no Kaosu! (Destajo del Viento del Caos)** —Exclamo el rubio, empleando su Katana, la cual brillo en un extraño tono dorado, corto el viento y se formó una medialuna de energía, que fue hacia sus padres y compañeras de equipo.

Fu, Ritsuko, Tommy y Kat le esquivaron. Pero Hikari y Gaara, aparecieron creando un muro de arena, que les protegió, hasta que se deshizo, al igual que la medialuna de luz.

Ritsuko y Fū miraron enfadadas a su novio y compañero de equipo a pesar de saber, que nada de esto era su culpa. Naruto se distrajo tanto, que le dio tiempo a su madre de patearlo y lanzarlo contra el suelo, Tommy corrió y salto sobre la espalda de Kat, cayendo con la daga de dragón sobre Naruto.

O eso parecía, ya que cayó sobre el Chaos Morpher, que comenzó a despedir unos extraños rayos, Naruto consiguió quitarse el Morpher, al recuperar la consciencia; y lanzarlo por los aires, los presentes se protegieron con un muro de arena pero aun asi, el campo de energía liberado por ese Morpher maligno, fue suficiente, como para perjudicar a todos los Rangers.


	29. Power Fox

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **28: Power Fox**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto cayó en Shock y **2** segundos después, cayó sobre sus rodillas.

— " _Okasan"_ —Susurro Naruto, estaba en Shock o en inicios de un coma. Kat cayo de rodillas junto a "su bebe" y le abrazo.

— " _Tranquilo bebe"_ —Susurro Kat, acariciando la espalda de su hijo— _"Aquí estamos, Naruto-Kun"_ —Kat ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie, acaricio el cabello de su hijo; Tommy, Ritsuko y Fū se acercaron a la pareja de madre e hijo.

— **RANGERS** — Hablo Gosei, los Morpher aun funcionaban — **VENGAN, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA** —Todos, intentaron transportarse, mediante sus Morpher; pero estos no funcionaron, asi que usaron el **Shunshin** ; mientras que Tommy y Kat, usaron algo parecido a los Samuraizer y mediante Kanjis o símbolos, pudieron transportarse, hasta Tetsu no Kuni. Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

¿Sería acaso que la explosión del Chaos Morpher, destruyo los restantes Morpher?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni; Base Ranger**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡RANGERS!** —Hablo Gosei, cuando aparecieron, siendo acompañado… ¿Por Zordon, la Madre Mística y La Princesa Sheila?

—Zordon —Hablo un estresado Jason —Por favor, dinos que tendremos un tiempo de descanso.

— **Me temo, que no será asi, Rangers** —dijo Zordon — **Miren a su alrededor** —Los estantes donde se encontraban las Ranger Keys, estaban transformadas en piedras — **El Poder Ranger, se ha..** **.**

—Se han convertido en piedra —dijo Troy a los demás —Ya nos pasó esto mismo, hace algunos meses —Y en esa ocasión, usamos el poder Súper Megaforce.

—Y un grupo, uso el Súper Samurái —dijo la Princesa Sheila; quien tenía conocimiento, de todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes.

—Por favor, Princesa —dijo Merrick —Nuestro enemigo, ya ha controlado a **2** miembros de una nueva generación Ranger y ahora... destruyeron todos nuestros poderes, ya no hay más Ranger Keys, ya no hay modo de volver a realizar una Morfosis y luchar en igualdad de condiciones.

—Aún quedan otros **6** Generales —dijo Fū —Esto, es… quizás lo peor que pudo ocurrirnos, en algún momento.

—Es… es casi una tradición Ranger —dijo Leo, antes que Merrick —Que durante nuestra última batalla, nuestro enemigo de turno, destruya nuestros poderes y luego, recuperemos nuestros poderes al recordar que, aquello que nos hace Rangers no es un Morpher y un traje que nos haga más fuertes, sino, por el contrario nuestra… nuestra fuerza y valor es lo que nos hace Rangers —Leo y Merrick, asi como Nick, Udonna y Leanbow; recordaron como recuperaron sus poderes a última hora, contra su enemigo a un último minuto.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Otosan? —Pregunto Naruto, aun con su Katana en manos. Pero Tommy no le contesto a su hijo, solo miraba en suelo, con su Morpher en manos— ¿Qué haremos ahora, Otosan? —Naruto siempre había alabado a su padre, ya que, al conocer a Connor, Ethan y Kira, estos alabaron a Tommy llamándolo "El Ranger Legendario" — ¡OTOSAN!

— ¡NO LO SE, NARUTO! —Grito Tommy— ¡NO SE, QUE HACER AHORA!

— ¿Y tu actitud Tommy? — Pregunto la Madre Mística— ¿Dónde ha quedado tu valor? —Tommy coloco su Morpher en la mesa.

—Junto con mi Morpher —Murmuro Tommy enfadado, antes de salir. Katherine negó con la cabeza y siguió a su marido.

—Cuando sepamos que hacer… nos volveremos a reunir —dijo Naruto, todos le miraron, él respiro. Miro a Ritsuko, a Fū, a Gaara, a Karui y a Samui —Hasta entonces, nos volveremos a reunir —Sus compañeros, decidieron irse tal y como Naruto lo ordenaba. Tommy entro y Kat hablo, todos se fueron.

— ¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA, NARUTO? —pregunto Gosei, vio a Naruto tomar el Morpher de su padre, le vio ir a una especie de sótano, donde la misma forma de mascara se apareció ante el rubio, aunque ahora de forma espectral.

El sótano, estaba lleno de pergaminos antiguos, libros modernos e incluso un IPad que Naruto encendió y comenzó a usar.

Gosei no dijo nada, Mabui también estaba allí. Gosei no dejo de mirar al hijo de Tommy Oliver (quien según su conocimiento), era el Ranger legendario.

Naruto no presto atención a Ritsuko y Fū, quienes lo visitaban diariamente, llevándole comida.

También Mabui, Samui y Karui le visitaban. Obviamente sus padres: Tommy y Kat, le visitaban una y otra vez.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Rangers (antiguos y nuevos), recibieron una llamada de Kat, quien les pidió ir a la base de Tetsu no Kuni.

— ¡SEAN BIENVENIDOS, RANGERS! —Dijo Gosei, a los Fox Rangers (Ritsuko, Fu, Natsumi, Karui y Mabui) y al Chaos Ranger (Gaara), escucharon un sonido metálico tras ellos, viendo una puerta abrirse —BAJEN —Sin dudarlo, ellos bajaron por dichas escaleras, encontrándose con Tommy, quien estaba dormido, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y esta, sobre una mesa. Ante él, **5** Morphers.

— ¡Wow! —Dijo Tommy despertando de golpe —Ho… hola chicos —Tommy sonrió, se limpió la saliva —Aquí… aquí tengo sus nuevos Morpher, algo me dice, que los necesitaran, para las nuevas misiones.

— ¡RANGERS! —Volvió a hablar Gosei— ¡HAY UN ATAQUE EN IWA! —Cada uno, tomo un Morpher, hasta que notaron que no eran **5** , sino **6**.

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Grito Naruto, colocando su mano en el suelo, una cortina de humo se formó y ante él, apareció una Kitsune de pelaje blanco. Ritsuko sonrió, Naruto no solía usar su Kuchiyose.

— **Naruto-Sama, Ritsuko-Sama** —dijo la Kitsune.

—Ve a Konoha y avísale a Uchiha Sasuke, que lo veo en Iwa —dijo Naruto y la Kitsune desapareció en un **Shunshin**.

 **:::::::**

 **Iwa**

 **:::::::**

— ¡OJISAN! — Grito una desesperada Kurotsuchi, llamando al anciano de corta estatura— ¡DETRÁS DE TI!

Ante Onoki o más bien, ante toda Iwa, apareció, literalmente, un Hombre-Murciélago. Cabeza y brazos/alas de murciélago.

— **¡Scream Murder! (Grito Asesino)** —Grito el Hombre-Murciélago, quien abrió su boca, dejando ir una onda sonora, cuyo estallido sónico, fue barriendo literalmente con varios edificios, agrietándolos o asesinando seres humanos.

— **¡Explosive Blast! (Ráfaga Explosiva)** —Escucharon todos, antes de ver como ráfagas de energía de varios colores, golpeaban al Murciélago.

— **¡RANGERS!** —Murmuro el hombre-murciélago— **¡Soy Scream, espero que se encuentren preparados para enfrentarse al segundo General, más poderoso del ejercito de Gin Ite-Sama!**

Ante él, aparecieron 7 personajes, vestidos con colores llamativos: El líder: Carmesí (Naruto), la segunda al mando: un rojo más brillante (Ritsuko), luego una chica de traje azul oscuro (Samui), una chica de traje blanco (Haku), un chico de vestimenta dorada/negra (Gaara), una chica de vestimenta gris (Hikari); una la chica que si le llamo la atención a Scream fue aquella que llevaba un traje verde con protectores de brazos y de piernas blancos (Fū).

— ¡POWER RANGERS: POWER FOX! —Exclamaron los Rangers, realizando su presentación, antes de que la mayoría, liberara una ola de viento, que golpeo a Scream.


	30. 29: General Murcielago

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **29: General Murciélago**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Kabe Sonika! (Muralla Sónica)** —Exclamo el Hombre-Murciélago, extendiendo sus manos y creando una barrera de color morado alrededor de sus enemigos— **¡ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN LISTOS PARA NUESTRA BATALLA, RANGERS!**

— ¡SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS LISTOS, PARA ACABAR CON USTEDES! —Grito una enfadada Samui, quien saco su Katana.

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos! —Grito el Hombre-Murciélago— **¡Oto Chēn! (Cadena de Sonido)** —Su enemigo abrió su boca, gritando y lanzando ondas de sonido, con forma de cadenas blancas.

— ¡¿Listos?! —Pregunto Naruto, quien desenfundo su pistola, al igual que los demás.

— **¡Blast Fox! (Explosión de Zorro)** —Exclamaron todos, disparando al mismo tiempo. Ráfagas rojas, una blanca, otra azul, otra dorada, otra gris y una verde.

— **¡Oto Tate! (Escudo Sónico)** —Exclamo el Hombre-Murciélago, lanzando una onda de sonido dorada, que destruyo **3** de las **5** ráfagas. Mientras que las otras **2** , alcanzaron a golpearlo— ¡Eso no basta, para que me lastimen! —El Hombre- Murciélago observo a la Gray Ranger (Samui), cayendo desde una gran altura, con una Katana en mano.

— **¡Fox Sword!** —Exclamo Samui, cayendo sobre su enemigo.

— **¡Hassha no Oto! (Proyectil Sonido)** —Exclamo su enemigo, abriendo su boca y varias esferas pequeñas de luz, se comenzaron a formar en su boca.

— _¡Oh, no!_ —Gritaron los demás, al saber lo que pretendía su rival.

— ¡Gaara! —Dijo Haku, ya que lo tenía más cerca— ¡Lánzame, contra el Murciélago! —Haku corrió hacia Gaara, quien extendió sus brazos, los dirigió hacia el frente, creo unas escaleras de arena, giro sobre sí misma y cayó sobre el General, con una patada, que le desestabilizo y luego Samui cayó cortándolo. El general cayó al suelo.

— ¡Gracias, Haku-Chan! —dijo Samui.

—No hay de que —dijo Haku, ambas se giraron. Pero, su enemigo barrió con una de sus manos/alas y libero una sorpresiva onda sónica, que lanzo a las Blue y White Rangers, hacia sus compañeros.

— **¡Bakuhatsu Sonika! (Explosión Sónica)** —Exclamo su enemigo extendiendo sus alas, una ola de energía blanca y varias cuchillas de viento, cayeron sobre los Rangers, dejándolos en el suelo, todos perdieron su transformación— **¡Kuro no Oto! (Sonido Negro)** —Exclamo su rival, rodeándose de luz y liberándola, contra los Rangers, quienes salieron a volar. Al aterrizar sobre sus espaldas, perdieron sus poderes— **¡Oto Kama! (Guadaña de Sonido)** —Exclamo su rival, pero los Rangers alcanzaron a usar un Shunshin, librándose de la guadaña de sonido, que por un instante, amenazo con asesinarlos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kumo; 3 horas después, del inicio de la batalla**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tommy iba como el Red Zeo Ranger, Kat como la Pink Turbo Ranger, Carlos como el Green Zeo Turbo Ranger. Lo que encontraron los **3** Rangers, al entrar en Kumo, fue espantoso. Parecía salido de una pesadilla.

Shinobis y Aldeanos por igual, en el suelo, con auras negras rodeándolos y sus cuerpos cubiertos de una extraña sustancia azul/amarilla.

— _Esto es acto de Deadfist y sus tropas_ —pensó Carlos.

— ¡Carlos! —Le llamo Kat— ¡Detrás de ti! —Carlos se giró, pero fue alcanzado por la guadaña de un espantapájaros; que doblaban a los Rangers de **5** a **1**.

Tommy lanzo una patada de medialuna, que derribó a sus **5** enemigos.

Kat salto sobre uno de los espantapájaros y pateo a otro par, con una patada voladora.

Carlos, no se hizo problema y acabo con ellos con su Cañón Zeo, para luego ir a ayudar a sus compañeros.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Oigan todos! —Les llamo Ritsuko —Los Morpher, tienen unos números, del 0 al 9 —Todos miraron eso, nadie se percató en ningún momento —Digiten: "3-9-4-7" —Todos asi lo hicieron, pero fue muy tarde.

— **¡** **Yajirushi no Oto no Ame** **! (Lluvia de Flechas de Sonido)** —Exclamo su enemigo, alzando sus manos y luego bajándolas, el cielo se oscureció de él cayeron miles de flechas, que golpearon a los Rangers — **Si no alcanzan el Sonido, no podrán derrotarme, Sayonara, Rangers** —Su enemigo desapareció. La velocidad del sonido. Asi, que era de ese modo, que los derroto en tan pocos segundos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kat alcanzo una Katana de un fallecido y con ella decapito a uno de sus enemigos, luego bloqueo la guadaña de un espantapájaros y lo decapito con la Katana.

— **¡Dragón Sword!** —Exclamo Tommy, empleando la Dragón Sword, aun como el Zeo Ranger, pateo a uno de sus enemigos y consiguió decapitar a una pareja de rivales. Tommy vio a Kat y Carlos caer junto a él y a los Espantapájaros ir en su contra— ¡Maldición, son demasiados! —Pensó el Ranger veterano, quien pronto se vio "adsorbido" por la oscuridad.

— ¡TOMMY! —Dijo Zordon— ¡AUN NO TE RINDAS! ¡NO TE RENDISTE EN EL PASADO, NO LO HAGAS AHORA! —Tommy vio un Morpher ante él —EL LIGHT MORPHER, FUNCIONA SOLO, UNA VEZ AL MES, TEN CUIDADO, CON LOS MOMENTOS EN LOS CUALES LO EMPLEARAS; YA QUE NO ES UNA DEUS EX MACHINA —Bromeo Zordon, mientras que comenzaba a desaparecer— ¡BUENA SUERTE TOMMY…!

Tommy volvió a la realidad y bloqueo la guadaña de un rival, al cual decapito— **¡Light Ranger!** —Tommy fue revestido por un traje blanco como el del Tiger Ranger, el casco era el del Dragón Ranger, pero de color blanco y el traje blanco recordaba al usado por Trent (Dino Thunder); Tommy empuño la lanza— **¡Lance of Light! (Lanza de Luz)** —Tommy enterró la lanza en el suelo y miles de rayos salieron despedidos desde la punta opuesta, electrocutando a todos los Espantapájaros, dejándolos a todos sanos, pero Tommy cayo dormido, Zordon tenía razón, ese Morpher era muy poderoso.

Al mirar a su alrededor, todos los habitantes, que habían sido infectados, estaba **100%** curados.


	31. 30: Recuerdo de Victoria

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **30: Recuerdo de Victoria**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Sin duda alguna_ —Pensó Samui mirando su brazo, el cual era curado por Ritsuko, gracias a que era el equivalente a una Iryō-nin, solo que… en versión Biju — _Ese Murciélago, fue por mucho más fuerte que nosotros_ —Todos vieron entrar a Naruto y a.. _. ¿Jayden?_ (Red Ranger de Power Rangers Samurái)

— ¡Por Otosan! —Dijo una espantada Hikari (Ichibi) — ¿Qué les ocurrió, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto la Biju, ayudando a Jayden y a Naruto a caminar, mientras que ambos eran atendidos, por Hikari y Natsumi.

—Fuimos en busca… del murciélago —dijo Jayden, quien estaba igual de malherido que Naruto, cerraba un ojo y sonreía con el otro —Logramos… derrotarlo.

Naruto comenzó a irse, pero pronto se agarró el costado —No… no fue fácil… vencerlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto Kat, quien se mostraba enfadada, pero también mostraba señales de haber estado llorando, hace pocos minutos.

 **Recuerdo**

 _El Hombre-Murciélago, que anteriormente, había barrido el suelo con los Rangers, se mostró sobre una colina y a los pies de la misma, se veía una aldea, en la cual sus habitantes iban y venían de forma pacífica —_ _ **¡Hassha no Oto! (Proyectil de Sonido)**_ _—_ _Exclamo el Hombre-Murciélago, lanzando_ _pequeñas esferas de luz, sobre una aldea la cual comenzó a explotar, mientras que sus Shinobis caían irremediablemente, ante el ataque._

— _**¡Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bala de Fuego)**_ _—Exclamaron_ _ **4**_ _Shinobis, lanzando una esfera de fuego de grandes magnitudes._

— _**¡Oto Kama! (Guadaña de Sonido)**_ _—Exclamo el Hombre-Murciélago, moviendo sus brazos hacia la izquierda, creando lo que parecía ser una "medialuna de energía dorada" que fue hacia sus enemigos, destajándolos._

— _**¡Katon: Goka Mekkyaku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)**_ _—Exclamaron_ _ **6**_ _Shinobis, realizar ese Jutsu, necesitaba mucho Chakra y solo juntos lograrían…_

— _**¡Bakuhatsu Sonika! (Explosión Sónica)**_ _—Exclamo su enemigo, entendiendo sus alas, que provoco que varias ondas de sonido y cuchillas de viento, golpearan a los Shinobis y aldeanos por igual; los tímpanos de todos los habitantes de la aldea se rompieran, asi mismo miles de cristales se quebraron._

— _¡Has sonar esto!_ _—Escucho el Murciélago, quien se giró —_ _ **¡Aka Dekidaka! (Destajo Rojo)**_ _—Era el Red Kitsune Ranger, acompañado por el Red Samurái Ranger. El Murciélago vio, como Naruto y Jayden lanzaron miles de lunas cortes desde su Katana._

 _El Murciélago, salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su rodilla izquierda—_ _ **¡Oto Chēn! (Cadena de Sonido)**_ _—El Murciélago apenas y nombro su siguiente ataque, cuando Jayden le conecto una patada, en el torso, que le hizo salir volando—_ _ **¡OTO CHĒN! (CADENAS DE SONIDO)**_ _—Volvió a exclamar, estirando sus manos y atrapando a Jayden y a Naruto con cadenas de energía blanca— ¡Ya los tengo! —El Murciélago comenzó a azotar a Naruto y a Jayden contra el suelo, hasta que ambos perdieron su Morfosis; pero eso no le importo a su enemigo._

— _¡Alto! —Escucharon los Rangers, mientras que eran liberados, se giraron y vieron a uno de los últimos comandos del Ministerio, que aún quedaba: Vivo y en las Shinobi Godaikoku— ¡Naruto Oliver, Jayden Shiba; ambos quedan bajo arresto, según la orden! — La risa del enemigo se escuchó, la risa pronto se volvió estridente y maléfica, calando fuerte en las almas de todos los presentes— ¡Fu…! ¡FUEGO! —Grito el comandante, mientras que los comandos abrían fuego, contra su enemigo, que se cubrió con sus alas, que eran casi como escudos._

— _**¡Oto Kyū! (Esferas de Sonido)**_ _—Exclamo su enemigo, lanzando certeras esferas de sonido dorado hacia los comandos; Naruto y Jayden se miraron, antes de esquivar las esferas con agilidad._

— _**¡Samuraizer: Go Samurái! (Samuraizer: ¡Vamos Samurái!)**_ _—Exclamo Jayden, realizando el Kanji de fuego con su Morpher y revistiéndose con un traje rojo que recordaba a un Kimono y el casco tenía el Kanji de Fuego._

— _**¡Go Ranger Fox! (¡Vamos Ranger Zorro!)**_ _—Exclamo Naruto revistiéndose con un traje carmesí y un casco que recordaba a un zorro._

— _Recuerda, no… —Pero Jayden no pudo seguir, ya que rápidamente se lanzó al suelo y Naruto, (por instinto, no por maldad) realizo un_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _con uno de los comandos del Ministerio, quien fue el primero en recibir una Katana de energía sónica, en su pecho—_ _ **¡Hi no Katana! (Espada de Fuego)**_ _—Exclamo Jayden, saltando y cortando el hombro del Murciélago._

— _**¡Fūton: Katana!**_ _—Exclamo Naruto, lanzándose contra el Murciélago y, al revestir su Katana con_ _ **Fūton**_ _, la volvió más fuerte y pudo cortar el pecho y piernas de su rival._

— _**¡Nageku Naku! (Grito del Lamento)**_ _—Grito el Murciélago, lanzando una esfera negra/dorada de su boca, acabando con los comandos y golpeando a Naruto y a Jayden, quienes nuevamente, perdieron su transformación._

— _Muy bien —dijo Naruto enfadado, escupiendo sangre —Ya estoy harto…_ _ **¡Kōtei Kitsune Zoro! (Modo Rey Zorro)**_ _—Exclamo el rubio, mientras que en sus brazos aparecían brazaletes dorados y en sus piernas botas plateadas._

— _**¡Kaji Arashi! (Tormenta de Fuego)**_ _—Exclamo Jayden, alzando su Katana rodeada de fuego y luego bajándola, las llamas viajaron hasta quemar al murciélago._

 _Naruto abrió sus brazos y recolecto Fūton, el Modo Ranger, solo hacia el Fūton, aún más poderoso —_ _ **¡Kōtei Tsue Kitsune! (Bastón del Emperador Zorro)**_ _—Exclamo Naruto, mientras que extendía sus manos hacia el frente, el Fūton que reunió, salió hacia su enemigo._

 _El golpe de_ _ **Fūton**_ _, solo extendió las llamas sobre el Murciélago y le desterró de este mundo._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

El llanto de Kat se esfumo y miro a Jayden de tal forma, que él, desearía haber fallecido por los ataques de ese Murciélago— ¡Jayden Shiba! —Grito una furiosa Kat, ya que desde su punto de vista. Jayden se llevó a "su bebe" a una misión casi suicida, para arremeter contra ese Murciélago.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Una Semana Después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En las calles de Konoha, se veía a Uchiha Sasuke y a Oliver Naruto; caminar lado a lado. Ambos tenían sus rostros en Shock, apenas y podían procesar en sus mentes, lo que se les ordeno, solo minutos antes.

La pareja de amigos, caminaba más por obligación que por otra cosa: Ya que eran llevados prácticamente a rastras por una felices Hinata (Quien llevaba a Sasuke) y Ritsuko, Hikari, Natsumi, Fū, Samui y Karui (Quienes llevaban a Naruto). Las palabras del Consejo, aun retumbaban en sus mentes: Familia + Matrimonio + Restauración de Clanes

 **Kat observaba todo con una sonrisa: Pronto Naruto tenía un (a) hermanito (a) y pronto seria abuela, según órdenes del Consejo.**


	32. Capitulo 31

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::**

 **31**

 **::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Natsumi, Fū, Gaara, Hikari, Samui y Karui; estaban aún pensando en los últimos actos de su enemigo.

—Gin debe de estar desesperado, al ver que le estamos venciendo, poco a poco —dijo Naruto.

—Asi es —dijo Hikari sonriente —Se debe de estar volviendo loco.

—Eso es bueno para nosotros —dijo Gaara, quien permanecía de pie y de brazos —Seguramente, no le quedaran muchos esclavos y… si es verdad lo dicho por Wess, entonces, la tecnología de Mesogog, utilizada por Gin Shot y Deadfist; debe de estar fallando.

—Asi es —dijo Wess, haciendo que un holograma apareciera en la mesa, donde todos se encontraban, mostrando una imagen de uno de sus primeros enemigos —Los primeros enemigos, tenían un nivel que se podría calificar como: A y S. Pero, actualmente… —Wess tomo una tableta y se mostraron algunos de los últimos enemigos —…Es como si… la… "la calidad" de los sirvientes de Gin Shot acabara de disminuir.

—Rango de peligrosidad C —dijo Leo.

—No deben de quedarle muchos recursos, es vulnerable ahora mismo —dijo Tommy, antes de sobarse sus ojos, el sueño le estaba ganando —Bien, todos... estaremos alerta, gracias a Gosei, lo mejor será descansar y mañana, los levantare a todos a las 6:00am, iniciaremos un régimen de entrenamiento —Los Kitsune Rangers y los Rangers veteranos asintieron y se fueron a descansar.

Tommy desapareció en algo parecido a un **Shunshin** de luz.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Gin Shot (Luna)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El hombre con apariencia de: "Esqueleto de diamante", camino hasta los laboratorios, donde encontró a los doctores: Worm y Trump.

— **¡Gin-Sama!** —dijo Worm, mientras que ambos, se arrodillaban, ante él.

— **¡NO SE QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO!** —dijo Gin, liberando un aura lila/negra, haciendo que sus científicos se pusieran pálidos del terror— **¡CREI QUE LES HABIA DICHO, QUE NUESTROS NUEVOS SOLDADOS, FUERAN DE** **ELITE** **!** —Ambos científicos tragaron saliva nerviosos— **¡Los Rangers están ganando esta guerra y usar la tecnología de Mesogog, tuvo que habernos dado, al menos una pista de…!** — **3** nuevos seres humanos/animales aparecieron, todos con grandes y pesadas armaduras.

— **Estos, son creaciones, con ADN Org y de Dinosaurio** —dijo Worm— **Asi mismo, también tienen Chakra elemental** —Gin se giró y salió del laboratorio.

— _ **Esos 3 son fuertes**_ —Pensó Gin, mientras que iba hacia el puesto de mando — _ **Espero, que los Carroñeros, estén preparados. Ya que, seguramente esos 3, no podrán vencer a los Rangers, aunque…**_ —Gin lanzo una risa macabra — _ **…Si consigo ponerlos en aprietos, podre tener mi victoria asegurada.**_

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 días después…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los mayores _(Tommy, Kat, Leo, Wess, Erik, Jason, Nick, Udonna y Leanbow)_ les dijeron a los jóvenes _(Naruto, Ritsuko, Hikari, Natsumi, Gaara, Fū, Haku, Karui y Samui)_ que se tomaran un descanso. Si algo ocurría, ellos se harían cargo.

Esos **3** días, cada uno lo uso para algo "distinto"

Gaara volvió a Suna, donde fue abordado por su novia Mayuri, quien le obligo a usar su poder como Kazekage y arcas de dinero, para comprar ropa femenina, masculina y… ¡¿Ropa de bebe?!

— _¡Gaara-Chan…!_ —Escucho el pelirrojo una voz amenazante dentro de su cabeza. Era la voz de su madre, Karura, quien, de algún modo estaba dentro de su mente y el pelirrojo no sabía cómo; solo sabía que ella llevaba desde hace algún tiempo manifestándose y le advirtió de usar protección, hace **3** o **4** meses, cuando perdió su virginidad.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Yugakure**

 **::::::::::::::**

Aunque los mayores, les habían pedido mantenerse fuera de peligro, descansar y que ellos se harían cargo. Los jóvenes, no sabían mantenerse lejos de los problemas. Aunque solo habían ido a Yu, por una feria y demostración de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu, que se celebraba en Yugakure.

Había sido nada más llegar, cuando miles de dientes de león, comenzaron a caer del cielo. Pronto, los Fox Rangers notaron algo extraño: Cuando uno dientes tocaba a alguien, esta persona era rodeada por un aura blanca y caían al suelo desmallados.

— **Naruto-Kun** —dijo Ritsuko— ¿Crees que esto sea un…?

— **¡** **Fūton: Renkūdan** **!** **(Elemento** _Viento_ **:** _Bala_ **Perforadora de Aire)** —Exclamo Hikari, reaccionando primero y lanzando una bala de viento comprimido, hacia el cielo, que hizo desaparecer los dientes de león. Luego la Tanuki, volvió su mirada a su hermana Kitsune— ¡PUES CLARO QUE ES UN ATAQUE ENEMIGO, BAKA! —Pronto, todo se rodeó de Espantapájaros y unos extraños "hombres planta" (Zetsus), que se lanzaron al ataque, contra los humanos afectados.

— **¡Accessing The Power Fox! (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune)** —Exclamaron Naruto, Ritsuko y Fū.

— **¡Fūton: Repusshō! (E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento)** —Exclamo Naruto, al momento de rodear su mano de viento y lanzar su palma abierta, rodeada de viento, hacia la horda de enemigos, que se abalanzaban contra ellos. Cuando sus enemigos hicieron contacto con el **Fūton no Jutsu** de Naruto, salieron (literalmente) volando.

Ritsuko y Natsumi se sonrieron — **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Perforador)** —Exclamaron la Biju pelirroja y la peliazul, lanzando una potente corriente de viento que despedazo a sus enemigos.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Otomeza no Dekidaka! (Estilo de Kumo: Destajo de Virgo)** —Exclamaron la Blue Ranger (Samui) y la Green Ranger (Karui), usando sus Katanas, para perforar velozmente los cuerpos de sus enemigos, un total de **41** cortes o perforaciones. **41** estrellas conforman la constelación de virgo, **41** cortes constaba esa tecnica de Kenjutsu.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fū, Hikari y Naruto, se encontraron en un círculo, rodeados de enemigos, la Green/White Ranger (Fū) y el Crimson/Black Ranger, sonrieron; al igual que Hikari.

— **¡Fūton: Shinku Renpa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Serie de Olas del Vacío)** —Exclamaron los **3** , girando al mismo tiempo y lanzando una enorme cuchilla de viento, que despedazo a sus enemigos.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Gin**

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Gin sonrió, camino hasta el laboratorio. Los Rangers hacían justamente lo que él quería. Al llegar al laboratorio, asesino a sus científicos, con una bala de luz y saco de su hibernación a su hijo Deadfist.

— **Los Rangers, fueron infectados por un polen especial** —Informo Gin a Deadfist — **Estarán vulnerables, para el ataque final. Me asegurare, hijo mío: De que nunca jamás, vuelva a existir, otra generación Ranger.**


	33. Capitulo Especial: Tengus vs Juventud

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capitulo Especial: Tengu vs… ¿Juventud?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina del Hokage**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡¿En qué podemos ayudarle, Hokage-Sama?!—Pregunto el siempre sonriente y lleno de ánimo: Guy. Shikaku sintió una gota caer por su cabeza y se preguntó, si realmente, haber tomado ese trabajo valía la pena.

—Están atacando Tetsu no Kuni —dijo el Godaime.

— ¿Sabemos quién es el enemigo? —pregunto Neji.

—Solo sabemos, Neji —dijo Shikaku —Que no pertenece a ninguna de las aldeas, creemos que es alguien más —Shikaku entrecerró sus ojos —Es… mírenlo, ustedes mismos —Shikaku les tendió una fotografía.

— " _¿Tengu?"_ —Susurro Tenten confundida.

—Llego ayer a medianoche —dijo Shikaku —Ustedes, irán con 3 escuadrones ANBU, deben repelerlos y disminuir las tropas Tengu. El Equipo Guy, sintió como los escuadrones ANBU cayeron al suelo, tras sus espaldas, listos para la misión.

— ¡Hai, Hokage-Sama! —El Equipo Guy y los **3** escuadrones, desaparecieron en un **Shunshin** masivo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Tetsu no Kuni**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Los miembros del Equipo Guy, tenían los rostros desencajados por el horror, que se mostraba ante ellos: Seres de cabezas de ave y cuerpos humanos. Los cuales atacaban a los Samuráis con Katanas y con gran fuerza y destreza atravesaban sus guardias y los asesinaban, quemaban los cultivos, entraban a la fuerza a los hogares, sacaban a los habitantes, asesinaban a los padres y tomaban a la fuerza a las mujeres.

— ¡Neji, cuidado! —Grito Tenten, luego de salir del Shock inicial.

Neji alcanzo a reaccionar, activo su Byakugan por inercia, doblo su espalda 90°, y esquivó la Espada del Tengu.

—Gracias, Tenten —dijo Neji sonriente, colocándose en su posición de batalla Juken, mientras que era atacado por una pareja Tengu, quienes se lanzaron contra él, con **2** Katanas cada uno— **¡Hakke Kūshō! (Palma del Vacío)** —Neji lanzo rápido y directo sus manos, liberando una onda de Chakra que golpeo a sus enemigos con fuerza— **¡** **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **! (** **Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas** **)** —Sin descanso, Neji comenzó a repartir los golpes de su Taijutsu, entre sus enemigos evitando concentrarse solo en uno de ellos, eran demasiados como para darse ese respiro, hasta que estos cayeron al suelo, recogió una de las Katanas, para bloquear a un Tengu que se le lanzo para atacarle por la espalda.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenten tomo un Kusarigama (Cadena Guadaña), de uno de sus pergaminos y comenzó a hacerlo girar alrededor de su cuerpo, destruyendo y degollando a varios de los Tengu, sin que estos pudieran detenerla.

Un Tengu de piel roja miro a otro de piel azul y ambos asintieron.

El Tengu rojo tomo una Lanza y se acercó a Tenten, giro la lanza y provoco que la cadena se atara alrededor de la misma, quitándosela de las manos con relativa facilidad y lanzando ambas armas a la distancia.

— ¡Rayos! —Murmuro Tenten molesta, antes de rodar por el suelo, evitando ser decapitada por una Katana, pero cuando fue a tomar nuevamente su Kusarigama, esta fue destruida por el pie del Tengu azul.

—Ya no tienes un arma, muñeca —dijo el Tengu azul, mientras que el rojo, la tomo por la espalda. El azul intento bajarle los pantalones, pero Tenten le lanzo una fuerte patada, solo con su fuerza física, luego, uso el cuerpo del Tengu como apoyo y escapo de las manos de ambos.

La chica rodo, hasta su pergamino y saco una pareja de Chisa Katana (Es casi como una Katana, pero solo mide 24 pulgadas), tomando una en cada mano y bloqueando las Katanas de sus enemigos y consiguiendo empujar a ambos enemigos.

El Tengu rojo se lanzó primero contra ella, pero Tenten lo bloqueo y atravesó su corazón con una de las Katanas. Antes de que el azul pudiera saltarle encima, ella lo hizo y atravesó su corazón.

La chica vio como unos **10** enemigos iban contra ella, pero fue salvada por un Samurái, asi mismo, otros hicieron acto de presencia.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Guy y Lee, quedaron espalda con espalda, mientras que sus enemigos iban hacia ellos.

— **¡Konoha Dai Senpu! (Gran Remolino de la Hoja)** —Exclamo Guy, pateando a **3** Tengu.

Una Zanbatō estaba por caer sobre Lee, pero él dio una voltereta hacia atrás, esquivando a su enemigo y sonriendo — **¡** **Tsūtenkyaku** **!** **(** **Patada Voladora del Cielo** **)** —Exclamo Lee, lanzando una cadena de patadas, contra el rostro de su enemigo.

Los miembros de equipo Guy se reunieron, viendo a todos sus enemigos derrotados, finalmente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base Ranger; a 5 Km. Del lugar de la batalla entre el equipo de Guy y los ANBU vs los Tengu**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Ritsuko, Natsumi, Fū, Gaara, Hikari, Samui y Karui; tomaron sus vehículos conduciendo hacia Kaminari no Kuni, el rango del enemigo era alto, según parecía, podía ser que la calidad de los sirvientes de Gin bajara, pero eso no significaba que nos hiciera más fuertes y este, era peculiarmente más fuerte de lo normal.

 **(N/A: Lo sabemos: Este capítulo fue extraño, principalmente, porque los Rangers apenas y tuvieron mención, pero les prometemos, que el próximo capítulo, nos centraremos en ellos; tomen esto, como: "Un Capítulo Especial" y fuera de la cronología de la historia principal)**


	34. Capitulo 33

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **::::**

 **33**

 **::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base de Gin Shot**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Oh no!** —Murmuro Worm, quien se encontraba en el laboratorio— **¡Si Gin-Sama, se entera de lo que está ocurriendo con los nuevos soldados él va a…!** —Su compañero científico, le dio un golpe en la mejilla.

— **¡Cállate!** —Le dijo el Dr. Trump— **¡La tecnología de Mesogog, Lothor y el poder oscuro de Lord Zedd aun hacen efecto, nuestro error, fue usar la Magia de Rita Repulsa y del Amo, solo eso!** —Worm seguía caminando, no estaba convencido de las palabras de su compañero — **Dejemos de lado la magia y centrémonos en aquello de lo que estamos seguros… ¡La ciencia!** —Worm asintió.

— **Aun me sorprende** —dijo Gin, asustando a ambos científicos — **Que ustedes crearan un ser tan fuerte como lo fue el general Murciélago… pero no incluyeran: Velocidad** —Ambos se arrodillaron — **Velocidad** — repitió Gin— **Ya no nos quedan muchos recursos y no quiero, un solo fallo más** —El esqueleto de diamante partió y ambos miraron el cuerpo de Deadfist, en el cual la piel ya se estaba formando. Ambos volvieron a mirarse y pasaron al trabajo.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Konoha; Patio trasero de la Mansión Namikaze**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku sostenía su Katana y lanzo un corte descendente sobre Fū.

Pero Fū se agacho y se corrió algunos centímetros, antes de lanzar una patada barrida, que hizo tropear a Haku.

Haku acabo en el suelo, pero rodo por este, se colocó de pie, justo a tiempo, para bloquear a Fū.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A unos metros estaba Naruto, bloqueando el Sable Tiger de su padre, con su Katana Kitsune.

— ¡Oye! —Murmuro Naruto sorprendido, empujando un poco a su padre para tomar distancia —El día que me salvaste de los aldeanos, Otosan, usaste la Dragón Dagger y el Tiger Sable— Tommy se detuvo y miro fijamente el Tiger Sable —Otra cosa, Otosan —Tommy miro a su hijo, solo para ganarse una patada voladora en el pecho y caer sobre su espalda, al querer levantarse, ya tenía la Kitsune Katana de Naruto, apoyada en su cuello —Nunca te distraigas.

— **¡Turbo Dagger! (Daga Turbo)** —Escucho Naruto, quien salto y dio un vuelta canela hacia atrás, quedando detrás su madre y colocando su Katana en el cuello de la dama. Kat solo murmuro cosas sobre hijos que tendrían dolores de espalda cuando fueran mayores como sus padres.

— **¡Futón: Katana! (E. Viento: Espada)** —Escucho Naruto, realizando un Shunshin con un tronco previamente cortado, que quedo despedazado, por obra de la Katana de Ritsuko, quien se puso ante él— ¡Rayos! —Murmuro la Kitsune molesta de que su novio, esquivara su ataque. En eso, los Morpher sonaron.

— **¡RANGERS!** —Les llamo la imponente voz de Gosei.

—Te escuchamos —dijo Karui, dejando de atacar a Haku— ¿Qué ocurre, Gosei?

— **UN NUEVO ENEMIGO, DE GRAN FUERZA, PARECE PREPARARSE PARA ATACAR HI NO KUNI, MÁS ESPECIFICAMENTE: EL SUR DEL PAÍS** —dijo Gosei. Haku y Karui, miraron a las restantes y se transportaron a la base, necesitarían sus motocicletas.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **37** minutos después, los Rangers Fox, estaban de camino hacia el sur de **Kaminari no Kuni**.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una vez en el epicentro del caos, encontraron un ser de gran parecido con un puercoespín, obviamente, era un ser de cabeza de puercoespín, pero con cuerpo de hombre, en cada mano, llevaba un martillo. Además, era rodeado por los nuevos soldados de Gin Shot "los Tengu"

 _(Tengu: La concepción original de esta criatura mitológica era que su apariencia constaba de una cabeza de águila y cuerpo humano)_

— **¡TOMEN ESTO, RANGERS!** —Grito el Puercoespín, saltando en el aire y al aterrizar, lo hizo primero con sus mazos, provocando un terremoto, que hizo tropezar a los Rangers, luego se lanzó a lanza y ristre contra Haku.

— ¡Haku, cuidado! —grito la Blue Ranger (Samui) a la White Ranger (Haku), quien se reemplazó con un **Hyoton: Bushin** , haciendo que uno de los mazos del puercoespín, se congelara.

— ¡Mi mazo! —Murmuro un sorprendido Puercoespín, al ver su arma congelada, se agacho, esquivando lo que pudo haber sido, un corte perfecto de la Gray Ranger (Hikari).

— **Rayos** —Murmuro Hikari, mirando al Black/Golden Ranger (Gaara), ambos alargaron sus manos, haciendo aparecer la arena y creando una especie de Cono de arena, que enviaron contra el puercoespín.

Para sorpresa de todos, su enemigo soltó sus armas y recibió el golpe en el pecho, su armadura naranja se agrieto y comenzó a caerse a pedazos, lo vieron tomar aire— **¡Toge Kamikaze! (Espinas de Viento Divino)** —El cuerpo de su enemigo, libero una gran cantidad de espinas rojas como el metal recién calentado, lanzándolas contra sus enemigos, pero siendo detenidas por el muro de arena, levantado por el Black/Golden Ranger y la Tanuki.

— **¡Hensoku no Kitsune! (Velocidad de Zorro)** —El puercoespín, vio como el Crimson Ranger (Naruto) y la Red Ranger (Ritsuko), pasaban junto a sus compañeros, quienes aún tenían el escudo en alza.

— **¡Toge Kamikaze! (Espinas de Viento Divino)** —Exclamo nuevamente el puercoespín, lanzando nuevamente sus espinas rojas, que eran bloqueadas por los habilidosos Rangers y por la arena del Black/Golden Ranger. El puercoespín se aterro, cuando vio las Katanas atravesarlo, pero fue peor cuando estas lo quemaron, haciéndole soltar un grito aterrador.

— **¡Hanma no Kitsune! (Mazo de Zorro)** —Escucho el puercoespín, alzando su cabeza y viendo como la Green Ranger (Fū), estaba cayendo sobre él, con un gran Mazo que le golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo y dejando un cráter de gran tamaño.

—No… —Murmuro el Puercoespín, colocándose de pie —No piensen… ¡No piensen que me han derrotado! —Vieron como el puercoespín se rodeaba de un aura blanca.

— **¡Kitsune Mōdo: Kunshu! (Modo Zorro: Monarca)** —Exclamaron los Rangers, quienes fueron recubiertos por armaduras negras en su pecho, espalda, brazos, piernas y les aparecieron unas alas. Cada uno desenfundo su Katana— **¡Girochin! (Guillotina)** —Exclamaron, lanzando un corte de energía, que acabo con su enemigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Cut White! (Corte Blanco)** —Exclamo Tommy como White Ranger, usando su Tiger Sable, para cortar el pecho de su enemigo.

Tenía por cabeza una flor lila y su cuerpo parecía hecho de madera.

— **¡TOMEN ESTO, RANGERS!** —Grito su enemigo, extendiendo una mano/rama de la cual otras ramas se alargaron, intentando alcanzar a los Rangers, allí reunidos.

— **¡T. Rex Sword! (Tiranosaurio Rex: Espada)** —Exclamo Jason, usando su Morpher de Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger y empuñando su Espada, para cortar las ramas/dedos de su rival.

— **¡Turbo Bazooka! (Bazuca Turbo)** —Exclamo Carlos, lanzando disparos con su Bazuca de Green Turbo Ranger, impidiendo de este modo que su rival se moviera, mientras que era cortado una y otra vez, por Tommy y Jason.

— **¡Wind Fire! (Fuego del Viento)** —Exclamo Kat disparando su arco, mientras que encarnaba a la Pink Mighty Ranger.

— **¡Red León Fang! (Garra de León Rojo)** —Exclamo Cole, golpeando a su enemigo con su garra de león, haciéndole retroceder. A Tommy, Jason, Kat y Leo, se les paso la idea más lógica y al tiempo, estúpida del mundo: Combinar sus armas.

La Red León Fang de Cole, la Turbo Bazooka de Carlos, el Wind Fire de Kat, la T Rex Sword de Jason y la Tiger Sable de Tommy.

Su enemigo con forma de árbol junto sus manos, cargando una esfera de lo que parecía ser energía oscura.

Los Rangers infundieron su poder en cada una de las armas que ahora componían la extraña mega-arma y lanzaron una esfera dorada.

La esfera dorada y la esfera oscura estuvieron luchando por algunos minutos, con tal de ganar terreno y su enemigo alcanzo a dispararles unas ramas/espinas, pero no podían moverse o su ataque combinado perdería.

— ¡FUEGO! —Exclamaron los Rangers Megaforce, usando su Megaforce Blaster (La unión de sus armas: espada, pistola con doble cañón, hacha, arma de mano con apariencia de garra y una ballesta) 2 esferas doradas, que tomaron dominio sobre la esfera negra de su enemigo y lo destruyeron.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en el Occidente, parecía ser que estaba por estallar una tercera guerra mundial, a causa de que los países se cansaban de deliberar si los Power Rangers eran buenos o malos para la sociedad; llegando al punto de los gritos los **194** países, parecían dispuestos a ir a una guerra con tal de defender su punto de vista.

 **Los Power Rangers: ¿Eran buenos o eran malos para la sociedad?**


	35. Poder de Zorro

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Power Rangers pertenece a Saban Entertainment.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Poder de Zorro**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Rangers (Veteranos y Fox) no supieron como ocurrió, pero cuando llegaron al centro de mando, encontraron a los mentores, desmayados o sellados (Udonna, la Madre Mística, la Princesa Sheila y Gosei)

— ¿Qué paso aquí?—Pregunto Merrick corriendo hacia la princesa Sheila al igual que Cole.

—Parecen estar bien —dijo Wess tras un chequeo rápido a los Mentores, todos le miraron —Desmallados en efecto, pero, parecen estar bien.

— **Yo no estaría tan seguro, Rangers** —dijo una voz detrás de ellos, haciéndoles girarse, era un esqueleto de diamante y vestimentas reales, que alargo una mano, lanzando rayos, hacia todos los Rangers, golpeándolos con fuerza. Todos salieron volando, contra el muro donde estaba fijado Gosei y atravesaron dicho muro — **Ahora… destruiré el legado de mi hijo, Zordon** —Estas palabras, sorprendieron a los Rangers, mientras que varios Espantapájaros armados con guadañas entraban en la base.

— **¡Change to Turbo! (Cambio a Turbo)** —Exclamaron Kat y Adam, transformándose en los Turbo Ranger Rosa y Verde, respectivamente.

 **«3-3-5… ¡Activado!»** dijo una voz, al momento en el que Andros ingresaba el comando. Andros, ahora con su modo Ranger, saco su Espada y se lanzó contra los Espantapájaros.

— **¡Force, Time Force! (Fuerza, Fuerza del Tiempo)** —Exclamo Wess, transformándose en el Time Red Ranger— **¡Chrono Saber! (Sable Crono)** —Wess tomo su Espada y corto a una pareja de espantapájaros.

— **¡Quantum Power! (Poder Quantum)** —Exclamo Erik transformándose también en el Time Quantum Ranger— **¡Quantum Defender!** —Eric, comenzó a hacer retroceder a sus enemigos.

— **¡Accessing! (Acceso)** —Exclamaron Cole y Merrick transformándose en los Red León Ranger y el Lunar Wolf Ranger, comenzando un ataque con patadas y puños a sus rivales.

— **¡Mágica Source: Mystic Force! (Fuente Mágica: Fuerza Mística)** —Leanbow, Udonna y Nick; se transformaron en los Power Rangers Fuerza Mística: Lobo, Nieve y Fénix.

— **¡Samuraizer: Go Samurái! (Samuraizer: Vamos Samurái)** —dijo Jayden realizando el Kanji de fuego y siendo revestido por el traje del Red Samurái Ranger.

— **¡Go Megaforce! (Vamos Megaforce)** —Exclamaron Troy, Emma, Noah, Jake y Gia. Transformándose en los Megaforce Rojo, Rosa, Azul, Negro y Amarillo; respectivamente.

— **¡Accessing Power Fox / Architect of Chaos! (Accediendo al Poder Kitsune/Arquitecto del Caos)** —Naruto, Ritsuko, Gaara, Haku, Fū, Karui y Samui. Transformándose en los Kitsune: Carmesí, Rojo, Azul, Blanco, Dorado/Negro, Gris y Verde con protectores blancos.

Sin embargo, la cantidad de Espantapájaros fuera de la base, era sorprendente.

— **¡Kumo-Ryū: Mikazukigiri! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte de Luna Creciente)** —Exclamo Samui, lanzando corte hacia arriba de gran velocidad, cortando a sus enemigos.

— **¡Kumo-Ryū: Omotegiri! (Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal)** —Exclamo Karui, lanzándose de forma frontal, acabando de un destajo, con **4** enemigos y acercándose a Gin.

— **¡NO LO HARAS!** —Grito Gin, al ver las intenciones de Karui, mientras que estiraba un dedo— **¡Zero!** —Del dedo de Gin, surgió una esfera dorada, que fue contra Karui, quien no podía moverse.

— **¡** **Hogo Kitsune: Kōkatsu** **! (Protección de Zorro: Astucia)** —Exclamo la Gray Ranger (Karui), quien coloco sus brazos en X y creo ante ella una especie de pared de agua plateada, que absorbió el ataque de Gin.

— **¡** **Kaosu Hassei Dekidaka** **! (Destajo Caótico)** —Exclamo Gaara, lanzándose con su Hacha, sobre Gin; pero un espantapájaros le conto el paso, permitiéndole a Gin estirar su mano y lanzar otro **Zero** , que fue adsorbido por la arena de Gaara.

— **¡Zero: Ryusei-gun! (Zero: Lluvia de Meteoros)** —Exclamo Gin, alzando su dedo índice derecho y lanzando al aire una esfera de energía roja, que se elevó en el aire, antes de explotar y caer sobre los Rangers, dejándolos en el suelo y haciéndoles perder, sus transformaciones — **Esto fue muy fácil... Crimson Ranger** —Naruto se puso de pie, tomando su Katana nuevamente y lanzándose contra Gin— **¡Koa no Dekidaka! (Destrucción de Fuente)** —Exclamo Gin, mientras que el dedo de Gin brillo en un color dorado, que toco el pecho de Naruto, esa energía se fusiono con la energía Ranger, causado que una onda de poder surgiera del Morpher de Naruto y destruyera todos los Morpher — **Antes de destruir su mundo; les daré, una última oportunidad de salvarse** —Todos escuchaban a Gin — **Tu: Uzumaki Naruto, te enfrentaras a mí, en una batalla de Kenjutsu, si conoces Kenjutsu con Chakra, pues bienvenido sea. Si ganas, yo seré destruido a causa de mi propia tecnica y si yo gano… ya te imaginas lo que ocurrirá, ¿verdad?** —Naruto asintió. Gin realizo sellos de manos, creando un domo de Chakra — **Este domo, impide que cualquiera de nosotros salga o reciba ayuda. Si alguien viene a tu rescate, entonces, serás destruido y si alguien viene en mi ayuda, yo seré destruido.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Fuera del Domo, las tropas interminables de espantapájaros seguían llegando, los Rangers se preparaban para atacar con artes marciales, Kenjutsu o Taijutsu.

Hasta que notaron, que sus armas, seguían allí. Cada uno tomo su arma correspondiente y se lanzaron contra los espantapájaros.

Esta, sería una guerra, por la supervivencia de la raza humana.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto bloqueo la Katana de Gin Shot, quien le dio una patada; enviando al rubio al suelo.

Naruto comenzó a esquivar los intentos de Gin Shot, por empalarlo.

— **¡ESTE ES TU FIN!** —Grito Gin, lanzando un corte, que Naruto bloqueo con su propia Katana e hizo tropezar a Gin, con una patada barrida. Naruto se puso de pie y rodeo su Katana con Futón — **Tienes honor** —Señalo su enemigo — **Me diste la oportunidad de volver a ponerme de pie** —Ambos asintieron y Gin volvió a lanzarse contra Naruto, quien bloqueo nuevamente la Katana de su enemigo.

Naruto se agacho, dejando que su enemigo lanzara una puñalada ciega. Naruto aprovecho esa posición de Gin, para cortarle el abdomen.

Gin acabo cayendo a un par de pasos de Naruto. Desde el suelo, Gin lanzo un corte de 360°, cortando a Naruto por su cintura. Su enemigo sonrió, pero pronto noto que el domo de batalla, aún estaba allí. Se giró, vio como el cuerpo de Naruto se ponía blanco como el papel, antes de explotar en una serie de interminables cuchillas de viento.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! — Pregunto Gin, quien yacía sobre su rodilla derecha y acerco una mano a su rostro— ¡¿Dónde te encuentras, Gaki?! —Naruto apareció por la espalda de su enemigo, quien bloqueo su Katana.

—Se llama **"Futón: Daibakuha Dekidaka no Jutsu" (E. Viento: Jutsu de Destajo Explosivo)** —Informo el rubio, antes de lanzar un corte vertical desde arriba.

Pero Gin lo pateo, alejando al Shinobi de él, mientras que se colocaba de pie y lanzaba también un corte descendiente.

Naruto, alcanzo a reaccionar y lanzo un corte ascendente.

Ambas Katanas chocaron entre sí, mientras que ambos luchaban por el dominio de la batalla.

Ambos lanzaron patadas que fueron interceptadas por la pierna contraria de su rival, lanzaron puños que también fueron intervenidos, en una perfecta sincronía.

Gin realizo algo de gran parecido a un **Shunshin no Jutsu** , apareciendo a la espalda de Naruto y lanzando un golpe, que hizo a Naruto volar en el aire.

Naruto aterrizo sobre un árbol y usando Chakra, bajo del mismo, antes de llevar Chakra Futón a sus pies y correr hacia su enemigo.

— _¡Te tengo!_ —Pensó, lanzando una estocada al fondo. Pero Naruto no estaba allí.

— **¡Shinkūken! (Espada del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una ráfaga de viento a partir de su Katana.

— **¡Zero no Ken! (Espada de Zero)** —Exclamo un sonriente Gin, lanzando una ráfaga de su poder.

Ambos poderes chocaron y alzaron una nube de humo, no se podía ver nada, pero se escuchaban perfectamente, los golpes y el rechinar de las Katanas, al chocar.

— **¡Futón: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** —Exclamo Naruto, lanzando una esfera de gran tamaño, contra su enemigo, la esfera golpeo fuertemente a Gin.

Gin alzo su mano con su dedo índice al frente y su dedo pulgar en alza. Del dedo índice de Gin, salió una nueva esfera roja.

Naruto comenzó a correr, mientras que una y otra, y otra esfera roja, iban hacia él.

— ¡Estoy harto de este juego! —Grito Gin, enfundando su Katana y formando una equis con sus brazos, frente a él— **¡Shodai Shotto! (Disparo Primario)** —Los brazos de Gin se rodearon de una energía roja, que salió con la forma de una X, hacia Naruto, quien no se veía con muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

— _No quería llegar a esto_ —Pensó Naruto, volcando todo su Chakra, en su Katana, transformándolo en Chakra Futón, colocando de dicho modo, TODO su Chakra en la Katana, cuya hoja se volvió blanca — **¡** **Saishū-tekina Dekidaka-Fū** **! (Destajo Final de Viento)** —Exclamo el rubio lanzando un corte.

Todos vieron como una sombra esquelética aparecía frente a Gin Shot, era Deadfist. Quien, al aparecerse dentro del campo de batalla, le dio automáticamente la victoria a Naruto. Mientras que padre e hijo, eran cortados verticalmente, por el **Fūton** **no Kenjutsu** del **Crimson Ranger Fox.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10 años después; Oficina del Hokage**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Nanadaime Hokage: Nara Shikamaru, firmaba documento, tras documento, hasta que fue abordado por su esposa: Nara Temari.

—Hola, Temari-Chan —dijo bebiendo Café, para poder seguir con su trabajo. La charla con su esposa no fue importante, más bien, resulto monótona — ¿Cómo estará Naruto? —Se preguntóel Nara, antes de volver a su trabajo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Nueva Tecno (Antigua Ángel Grove)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tommy, Kat; Naruto, Ritsuko, Hikari, Fu y Natsumi. Acabaron viviendo en Ángel Grove, la cual, tras la guerra de 3 años, entre los "Pro-Rangers" y los "Anti-Rangers", acabo con el misterioso asesinato de todos los representantes de la ONU. Cosa que detuvo la guerra, los Rangers prisioneros fueron liberados y toda tecnología, usada por la MiProAt-040, fue destruida.

Resultaron ser, armas distribuidas por Industrias Cranston; todas esas armas fueron destruidas y la MiProAt-040, desmantelada. Entre los países más afectados por dicha guerra, estuvo Estados Unidos y una de sus ciudades más afectadas fue Ángel Grove, la cual, al ser reestructurada, tomo el nombre de Nueva Tecno.

Asi mismo, Tommy Oliver, ya no era un fantasma y los nombres de la mayoría de los Rangers, eran ahora conocidos.

La fama de Tommy como "El Ranger Legendario", le gano una carrera política, llegando a ser el Vicepresidente de Nueva Tecno y el fundador de una nueva elite de protección global: la SPD.

 **FIN.**


End file.
